L'Equilibre Parfait : La Prophétie du YingYang
by eowynangel
Summary: Les cartes de Sakura ont toutes été rassemblées. Mais voilà qu'une nouvelle chasseuse fait son apparition et Sakura va devoir l'aider... De nouvelles aventures commencent ! PG13 pour des chapitres ultérieurs
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
La magicienne se figea en entendant un rire méprisant éclater à quelques mètres d'elle à peine.  
  
- Bonjour s?urette ! Quelle belle journée... Dire qu'il s'agit de la dernière... Car enfin tu vas assister à mon triomphe !  
  
- Et tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire ? Dans ta folie, tu t'es décidé à utiliser un pouvoir qui dépasse ton entendement ! Tu es fou !  
  
Le jeune homme esquissa une moue narquoise :  
  
- Je ne suis pas fou... et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour contrôler cette Force, qui est à l'origine de tout. De plus, le Cercle des Sorciers me soutient. Tu ne peux rien contre nous !  
  
La femme se campa sur ses pieds, dardant son interlocuteur d'un regard noir :  
  
- Peste soit du Cercle des Sorciers ! cracha-t-elle. Une bande de vieux fous, prêts à tout pour manipuler le monde, prenant pour prétexte leur soi- disant supériorité !  
  
- Allons, allons. Garde ton calme s?urette ! Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir. Une nouvelle ère est sur le point d'apparaître.  
  
La jeune femme eut un regard plein de mépris et éclata d'un rire sans joie :  
  
- Une ère qui sera placée sous le règne de ce qui existe de plus vil. Je n'appellerai pas cela un "renouveau" pour ma part, mon cher .  
  
La bouche de l'intéressé se tordit soudainement de colère et sa voix monta d'une octave sans qu'il en eut réellement conscience.  
  
- Cela suffit !!! hurla-t-il, comme hors d'haleine. Le temps qui t'était imparti vient de toucher à sa fin ! Dis adieu, s?urette !  
  
Avec un rire sardonique, il leva son sceptre vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et récita :  
  
-J'en appelle aux Force Occultes qui régissent ce monde !!! Vous êtes à présent sous la protection du Yang ! Donnez force à ma Clé et joignez-vous à moi !!!  
  
Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement au-dessus de la tête du sorcier. Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel. Tout à coup, le sceptre qu'il tenait brandi se mit à luire de plus en plus fortement. Autour de lui, des forces se regroupèrent, prenant peu à peu forme.  
  
La jeune femme poussa alors un cri de stupeur. Ces forces. Elles avaient pris la forme de.  
  
- Eh oui, ma très chère Meiling, ricana le sorcier. C'est une sacrée surprise. Tu ne m'en croyait pas capable n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La magicienne dévisagea son frère, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard.  
  
- En faisant cela, tu as commis une erreur. Prépare-toi au combat !  
  
Elle détacha le pendentif qu'elle portait à son cou :  
  
- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, moi, Meiling ta créatrice en appelle à ta puissance ! Reprend ta forme originelle !  
  
La clé se matérialisa entre ses mains alors que le paysage devenait de plus en plus sombre, déchiré entre les forces en présence.  
  
« Je dois me dépêcher ! » songea Meiling.  
  
Sinon, tout serait perdu. Elle prit dans ses mains ses fidèles amies qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à créer. Ses cartes.  
  
« Je vous en prie, joignez vous à moi une dernière fois. »  
  
Elle se concentra et s'immergea dans la magie. Elle devait gagner. pour la survie de ce monde.  
  
  
  
Un éclair d'une luminosité aveuglante déchira le ciel sombre et le jeune garçon se redressa. Il sentait un flot d'émotions se déverser en lui. Comme si il était un catalyseur. Tout se mélangeait. Le souffle court, il tomba à genoux et tenta de s'extirper de la vision. Il voulait retrouver ses propres pensées !  
  
Une douleur aiguë lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il releva la tête et vit la masse sombre qui dévorait le paysage être soudainement absorbée. Les milliers de voix qui occupaient son esprit se turent alors. Il ne lui restait que la douleur. Une douleur au-dessus de tout. Luttant pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, il se précipita au-dehors. Tout semblait redevenu normal. Mais pour lui, tout avait changé, il le savait. Il s'approcha avec précaution du corps qui reposait sur l'herbe.  
  
- Mère. lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, brisée de sanglots. Mère.  
  
Il sursauta en sentant le corps frémir. Meiling tourna son visage vers lui.  
  
- Mon. fils. articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Est-ce que. j'ai. réussi ?  
  
- Oui Mère, répondit doucement le jeune garçon, bouleversé.  
  
- Alors. je. (elle reprit difficilement sa respiration) Je sais. que. tu. seras. un grand. magicien, souffla-t-elle, rassemblant ses dernières forces. Mais. méfie-toi du. du. Cer.  
  
- Mère ! Nooooooonnnnn !!!  
  
Le jeune garçon resta longtemps prostré près du corps sans vie de sa mère, secoué de sanglots. Oui, il deviendrait le plus grand des magiciens. Il le promettait. Lui. Clow. 


	2. Une nouvelle mission pour Sakura

EPISODE 1  
  
  
  
UNE NOUVELLE MISSION POUR SAKURA  
  
  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
  
La silhouette d'une jeune femme se tient devant le sanctuaire.Elle a un sceptre à la main.Qui est-ce ? Qui.  
  
DDRRRIIING ! ! !  
  
Kéro : Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! Sinon tu vas encore être en retard !  
  
Sakura : Ah, c'est toi Kéro ! J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit.  
  
Kéro : Quel genre de rêve ? Raconte.  
  
Quand Sakura lui eut raconté son rêve, Kéro se plongea dans une intense réflexion.  
  
Kéro : Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais des changements vont sûrement se produire. (Il avale d'un seul coup deux pancakes que Sakura lui a apporté).  
  
Sakura, elle, est inquiète. En plus, Lionel est rentré à HongKong et elle ne peut pas lui demander conseil !  
  
Tout à coup, son regard se posa sur le livre contenant les cartes de Sakura. Celui-ci se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à inonder Sakura d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante. La chambre disparut. Sakura flotte maintenant dans l'espace.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, avec toi, tout ira bien. » Sakura : Clow ?  
  
Clow Read : Oui. Une nouvelle mission t'attend ma petite Sakura. Et je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur. Un nouveau sceau a été brisé. Je compte sur toi pour aider le futur maître.Et quand le grand défi arrivera, vous serez toutes les deux prêtes à l'affronter.  
  
Et la vision s'estompa.  
  
Tout ceci rendit Sakura très perplexe et elle revint chez elle le soir encore plus préoccupée.  
  
« Bonjour petit monstre ! »  
  
Sakura : Grrr ! ! Thomas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
  
Et elle se mit à poursuivre Thomas à travers la cuisine et.stoppa net en entrant dans le salon.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Mathieu !  
  
Mathieu : Bonjour Sakura. Tu m'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura(gênée) : Euh.oui.  
  
Thomas : Au fait Sakura, je ne t'ai pas dit. on a une nouvelle élève qui est arrivée aujourd'hui. Elle est française et elle est très jolie et très gentille. Pas vrai Mathieu ?  
  
Mathieu (gêné) : Oui.  
  
Thomas : Et maintenant laisse-nous petit monstre. On doit réviser avec Mathieu.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
Sakura : Je vais ouvrir !  
  
Sakura ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille de l'âge de Thomas. Elle était vraiment très jolie, avec des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux noisette. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée Seijo. Elle sourit en s'adressant à Sakura :  
  
« Bonjour, je suis bien chez Thomas Gauthier ? »  
  
Sakura : Oui, c'est bien ici.  
  
« Voilà, je m'appelle Jessica Durand. Je suis française et je viens d'arriver au Japon. Comme je suis nouvelle, ton frère a eu la gentillesse de me prêter ses cours. Tu pourrais les lui rendre de ma part ? »  
  
Sakura : Bien sûr !  
  
Jessica lui tendit une pile de livres et leurs mains se touchèrent. Sakura ressentit alors une impression étrange : « On dirait la présence de Clow Read ! Enfin.pas tout à fait. »  
  
Jessica (l'air inquiet) : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, oui.  
  
Jessica : Bien, je vais y aller alors. Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.  
  
Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura.  
  
Jessica : Eh bien, enchantée de te connaître, Sakura.  
  
Et elle lui tendit la main en guise de salut. Quand Sakura la saisit, la sensation se fit encore plus forte.  
  
Jessica : Maintenant que nous nous connaissons, tu peux m'appeler Jess, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent. A bientôt Sakura.  
  
Sakura regarda la jeune fille s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné au coin de la rue. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'observer.  
  
Décidément, le mystère s'épaississait ! Sakura était totalement perdue. Elle remit ses cours à son frère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle trouva Kéro en pleine concentration.  
  
Kéro : J'ai ressenti une aura qui ressemblait à celle de Clow ! Mais ça ne peut être lui !  
  
Sakura : Je sais. Tous ces événements sont inquiétants. Dès demain, je contacte Anthony.  
  
Le lendemain, Sakura téléphona à Anthony :  
  
Anthony : Je suis désolé ma petite Sakura, je n'ai que peu d'informations. Gothar est plongé dans toutes sortes de livres et Samantha fait des recherches. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la mère de Clow, Meiling. Parfois, être la réincarnation de Clow Read n'est pas un avantage : il ne me fait voir que ce qu'il veut que je voie.  
  
Sakura : Je comprends. Merci quand même Anthony.  
  
A peine Sakura avait-elle raccroché que le téléphone se remit à sonner.  
  
Sakura : Allô ?  
  
« Allô Sakura ? C'est Lionel. »  
  
Sakura (le c?ur qui bat à cent à l'heure) : Lionel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Lionel : Je suis à l'aéroport avec Stéphanie. On peut venir chez toi ? Il se prépare des choses étranges.  
  
Sakura : Bien sûr, je téléphone à Tiffany pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.  
  
Quelque temps après, Lionel et Stéphanie arrivent chez Sakura.  
  
« Lionel ! », s'écrie Sakura en lui sautant au cou (Lionel devient rouge coquelicot), « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! ! ! »  
  
Stéphanie : Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux !  
  
Tiffany (qui filme toute la scène) : Je suis bien d'accord. On se croirait dans une comédie romantique ! J'ai bien fait d'amener mon caméscope ! (ses yeux brillent de joie).  
  
Un peu plus tard, tout le monde est réuni dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Lionel (apercevant son nounours) : Je suis content que tu l'ais gardé.  
  
Sakura (elle rougit) : Evidemment que je l'ai gardé ! Au fait, pourquoi es- tu revenu au Japon ?  
  
Lionel : J'ai fait un rêve qui m'a poussé à revenir.  
  
Kéro : Si le morveux se met à faire des rêves prémonitoires.  
  
Lionel (furieux) : Dis donc, espèce de peluche !  
  
Sakura : S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas !  
  
Kéro : Attend un peu que je reprenne ma forme initiale et je.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ! ! ! Au fait Lionel, que sais-tu d'une certaine Meiling ?  
  
Lionel : Meiling était la mère de Clow Read. C'était une grande magicienne même si elle était moins puissante que Clow et elle est très connue en Chine. Mais on en sait très peu sur ses travaux.  
  
Stéphanie : Meiling est mon deuxième prénom. La preuve qu'elle a fait partie de notre famille !  
  
Sakura : Bon, je vais chercher Thomas et Mathieu- enfin Yué - et nous serons au complet.  
  
Au moment même où Sakura pénétra dans la chambre avec Thomas et Yué, celle- ci disparut et laissa place à l'espace. Puis Clow Read fait son apparition.  
  
Clow Read : Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.  
  
Une femme d'un certain âge sortit de l'ombre de Clow. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux en amande. Elle portait une tunique ample brodée de signes chinois.  
  
Clow Read : Laissez-moi vous présenter ma mère, Meiling Read.  
  
Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Ils étaient tous impressionnés et ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de Meiling. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix très douce quoiqu'un peu rauque.  
  
Meiling : Je vous salue mes jeunes amis. Sachez que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes aujourd'hui tous ici.  
  
Sakura(surprise) : Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Meiling : Je vais vous expliquer : j'étais moi aussi une grande magicienne et bien avant mon fils Clow, j'ai créé mes propres cartes magiques, les cartes de Meiling, et je les ai enfermées dans un livre, le livre sacré de Read, car même si ces cartes ne contiennent que de la magie orientale, elles sont très puissantes. Il y a peu de temps, le sceau de ce livre a été brisé. Cependant, je n'étais pas aussi puissante que Clow et je n'ai pas pu créer de protecteurs pour guider le futur maître. Il n'est pour le moment pas conscient de son rôle et les cartes de Meiling ne vont sûrement pas tarder à créer des ennuis.  
  
Clow Read : Ta mission Sakura est d'aider et de protéger le nouveau maître tout au long de sa quête, avec l'aide de Kérobéros, Yué et de tes amis.  
  
Sakura : Mais.qui est le nouveau maître des cartes de Meiling ?  
  
Meiling : Tu l'as déjà rencontré ma chère Sakura. Ainsi que Thomas et Yué.  
  
Sakura : Vous voulez dire que c'est.Jessica ? !  
  
Meiling : Parfaitement. Et c'est ma présence que tu as ressentie à son contact. Nous comptons sur vous tous.  
  
Sakura : Au fait Clow, qu'est-ce que le grand défi ?  
  
A cet instant-là, une lumière enveloppa Sakura et ses amis et la chambre se rematérialisa. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sakura vit passer devant ses yeux le visage souriant de Jessica.  
  
« Tout ira très bien. » ,murmura la voix de Clow dans sa tête.  
  
Sakura croisa le regard de Lionel et s'autorisa à sourire : de nouvelles aventures commençaient !  
  
A SUIVRE. 


	3. Des débuts épuisants !

Disclamer : Carcaptor Sakura appartient à Clamp comme vous le savez. Aucun bénéfice financier n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.  
  
A/N : J'espère que les premiers chapitres vous ont plu !^^ Laissez-moi votre avis. Comme disent nos amis anglophones Read and Review !!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 2 :  
  
DES DEBUTS EPUISANTS !  
  
  
  
Jessica se tient devant le sanctuaire tsukimine. Je vois distinctement son visage dans la lumière blafarde d'une énorme pleine lune. Je suis juste à côté d'elle mais elle ne me regarde pas. Elle a le regard fixé vers le ciel et semble totalement hypnotisée. Que regarde-t-elle ? Je dois tourner la tête. Je dois savoir ce que c'est.  
  
DDRRRIIINNGG ! ! !  
  
« Coucou ! »  
  
Le visage tout rond de Kéro se trouvait à deux millimètres de celui de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Aaaahhh !  
  
Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air au pied de son lit.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est pas une façon de réveiller les gens.  
  
Kéro : Désolé. Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas entendu le réveil et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas encore être en retard.  
  
Sakura (faisant voltiger le réveil) : Oh la la ! C'est vrai que je suis en retard !  
  
Elle attrapa ses vêtements, pliés comme à l'habitude sur sa chaise, les enfila en quatrième vitesse, envoya un baiser en direction de Kéro et dévala les escaliers à toute allure.  
  
« Alors petit monstre, encore en retard ? Je te signale qu'on entend que toi dans tout le quartier. »  
  
Sakura (rouge de colère) : Thomas ! ! ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! ! !  
  
Dominique : Allons les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler et prenons le petit déjeuner.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Sakura et Thomas étaient prêts à partir pour l'école.  
  
Dominique : A ce soir les enfants.  
  
Sakura et Thomas : A ce soir !  
  
Pendant le trajet, Sakura demeura pensive. Comment allait-elle faire pour expliquer à Jessica son nouveau rôle ? Ça n'allait pas être facile. La joie de retrouver Stéphanie et surtout Lionel dans sa classe chassa ses soucis et elle arriva à l'école le c?ur léger.  
  
« Bonjour Sakura, je suis ravie de te revoir. »  
  
Sakura se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et elle se retrouva face à Jessica. La jeune fille s'était penchée pour être à la hauteur de Sakura et elle la contemplait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Jessica : Eh bien, je vois que nous avons la même façon de nous déplacer.  
  
Sakura dévisagea Jessica avec étonnement puis elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait également des rollers aux pieds.  
  
Sakura : En effet, c'est rigolo.  
  
Elle releva la tête et eut une sensation étrange : « C'est la présence de Meiling ! ».  
  
Elle se concentra pour trouver d'où venait la force et c'est à ce moment-là que son regard fut attiré par un objet qui brillait autour du cou de Jessica.  
  
Sakura : Est-ce que je peux voir ton collier Jess ?  
  
Jessica : Bien sûr !  
  
Jessica défit sa chaîne et fit glisser le bijou au creux des mains de Sakura. La chaîne était en or fin et le pendentif était en réalité une clé en argent ornée d'un symbole de Ying-Yang.  
  
« C'est étrange, pensa Sakura, il est entièrement blanc ! »  
  
Jessica : Le pendentif est joli, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une clé en vérité. Je pense qu'à l'origine elle devait servir à ouvrir ce livre.  
  
Tout en parlant, la jeune fille avait sorti de son sac un livre à la reliure épaisse et richement décorée, assez semblable au livre de Clow. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir en relief le même symbole de Ying-Yang blanc assorti d'une inscription écrite dans une langue que Sakura ne comprenait pas.  
  
Sakura : Jessica, sais-tu ce qui est écrit ?  
  
Jessica : Bien sûr, c'est du français. Il est écrit : « The Ying. Quand le jour viendra, le Ying-Yang renaîtra. ». Mais j'ignore ce que cela signifie.  
  
« Pas de doute possible, il s'agit bien du Livre Sacré de Read et de la clé du Sceau. Mais comment vais-je l'expliquer à Jessica ? »  
  
Jessica : Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !  
  
Le livre et la clé s'étaient mis à briller. Le livre s'ouvrit et laissa échapper trois cartes. Sakura regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.  
  
« Je compte sur toi Sakura. » murmura la voix de Clow. Et elle sut alors ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
  
Sakura : Clé du Sceau Sacré de Read, le sceau a été brisé et les cartes se sont envolées. Voici celle qui les rassemblera : elle se nomme Jessica. Ô clé, confère-lui tes pouvoirs !  
  
La clé émit une lumière encore plus forte et un cercle magique apparut sous les pieds de Jessica. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Sakura, mais au lieu d'une étoile, c'était le symbole du Ying-Yang qui occupait le milieu. La clé se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et à grandir jusqu'à devenir un sceptre de couleur argentée orné du Ying blanc sur lequel étaient inscrits des signes chinois.  
  
Sakura : Vite, prend ce sceptre !  
  
Jessica était totalement ébahie par ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, elle obéit et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au sceptre argenté. Une force la souleva de terre, une lumière aveuglante l'inonda. et elle s'évanouit dans les airs.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour, tenant fermement le sceptre et elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Sakura.  
  
Jessica (s'inclinant profondément) : Je me présente : Jessica, chasseuse de cartes, chargée de rassembler les cartes de Meiling, éparpillées dans la nature.  
  
Sakura : Mais où étais-tu passée ?  
  
Jessica : Je me suis retrouvée dans un autre espace et j'ai rencontré Meiling qui m'a tout expliqué. J'ai pourtant encore du mal à y croire !  
  
Sakura : C'était pareil pour moi au début, tu sais.  
  
Le cercle magique s'estompa et le livre vint se poser sur le sol. Sakura attrapa les trois cartes au vol et les contempla.  
  
Sakura : Tu dois écrire ton nom sur chacune d'elle si tu veux qu'elles t'appartiennent réellement.  
  
Jessica hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'exécuta. En même temps, elle les observa plus longuement.  
  
Les cartes étaient blanches avec des contours bleu très pâles et sur les côtés un soleil et une lune rose clair entourés d'un trait argenté.  
  
Sur la première, on pouvait voir une jeune femme souriante, habillée d'une longue robe rose très fluide qui flottait derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux semblaient également être animés de vie et voltigeaient tout autour d'elle. Au bas de la carte, il était écrit en français : LE VENT.  
  
La seconde représentait quant à elle un jeune homme au regard paisible qui était entièrement vêtu d'un habit de plumes rose. Une sorte de casque ailé couvrait ses cheveux. On pouvait lire : LE VOL.  
  
Enfin, la troisième montrait une jeune femme à l'air calme et décidé. Sa tenue était composée de feuilles de couleur rose de différentes formes. Ses cheveux, coiffés en multiples tresses, faisaient penser à des lianes : la carte de L'ARBRE.  
  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas étonnant que ces trois cartes soient restées dans le livre, elles sont pacifiques. Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu entrée en possession de la clé et quand as-tu brisé le sceau si tu n'étais au courant de rien ?  
  
Jessica réfléchit un moment puis répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
Jessica : ça s'est passé le jour où je suis arrivée au Japon. Je visitais ma nouvelle demeure et il se trouve qu'il y a une bibliothèque. Par curiosité, j'ai sorti ce livre de l'étagère. Au moment où je l'ouvrais, j'ai entendu comme une explosion. J'ai lâché le livre et je me suis précipitée dehors. Mais il n'y avait rien et personne ne semblait avoir entendu de bruit. Je me suis dit que j'avais dû rêver. En revenant, j'ai trouvé le livre ouvert sur le sol et il ne contenait que ces trois cartes. La clé se trouvait à côté. J'ai ramassé le tout et comme j'étais intriguée, je les ai gardés avec moi. Voilà toute l'histoire.  
  
DING ! DING !  
  
Jessica : Bon, il faut que j'y aille, les cours vont commencer.  
  
Sakura : Pour moi aussi. On se retrouve à la pause déjeuner ?  
  
Jessica : D'accord. A tout à l'heure !  
  
Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté.  
  
Mais, du haut d'un arbre, quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène. « Le jeu peut enfin commencer. Bonne chance. ». Et il émit un petit rire musical et enfantin avant de disparaître.  
  
  
  
Sakura entra dans la classe en courant car elle avait peur d'être en retard. Heureusement, M. Térada n'était pas encore là. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Sakura (joyeuse): Bonjour!  
  
Tous: Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Le ton sur lequel on lui avait répondu surprit la jeune fille. D'habitude, ses camarades étaient tous gais et enjoués. Là, ils semblaient plutôt fatigués. Sakura s'installa à son bureau.  
  
Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tiffany ?  
  
Tiffany: Je ne sais pas mais j'ai une de ces envies de dormir !  
  
Lionel (Il regarde Stéphanie affalée sur son bureau) : Ils semblent tous fatigués sauf nous deux. A mon avis, cette fatigue soudaine n'a rien de naturel !  
  
M. Térada fit irruption dans la salle à ce moment-là, et nos deux amis se turent.  
  
M. Térada (dissimulant un bâillement) : Les enfants, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait, ça allait de mal en pis : les élèves dormaient littéralement sur leur bureau et M. Térada dictait des phrases rendues incompréhensibles par ses bâillements.  
  
« Il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! » souffla Sakura à Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Oui, mais quoi ?  
  
La cloche sonna enfin midi et les élèves se levèrent péniblement de leurs chaises pour se retrouver dehors et s'endormir sur la pelouse sans même avoir la force de se nourrir. Sakura et Lionel déposèrent Tiffany et Stéphanie qui tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes et sortirent de l'école.  
  
Sakura : J'ai donné rendez-vous à Jessica ici. Nous verrons bien si elle est atteinte.  
  
A ce moment-là, Jessica apparut. Elle semblait préoccupée et regardait sans cesse autour d'elle.  
  
Jessica : Sakura ! Il se passe de drôles de choses au lycée et je suis inquiète. Les élèves semblent vidés de toute force. Il n'y a que moi qui ai été épargnée. Au fait, qui est ce jeune homme ?  
  
Lionel baissa la tête, intimidé, et Sakura le présenta en rougissant à la jeune fille. Elle les considéra d'un regard attendri.  
  
Jessica : Je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre soit ici pour m'aider et.  
  
Elle s'interrompit et sembla figée pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Jessica : Je ressens quelque chose de familier.C'est.  
  
Sakura et Lionel : .la présence de Meiling ! Une carte est sûrement à l'origine de tout ça.  
  
Lionel : Oui mais laquelle ?  
  
Jessica ne savait pas quoi faire. « Pourtant, il faut que je trouve cette carte. Elle est dangereuse et si on la laisse continuer, elle risque de faire de gros dégâts. ».  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra pour déterminer d'où venait la force. Elle se mit alors à briller et, du symbole qu'elle portait à son cou, sortit un rai de lumière qui se dirigea vers l'arbre de la cour du lycée Seijo.  
  
Jessica : C'est là que se trouve la carte !  
  
Sakura : Capture-la ! Vite !  
  
Jessica défit sa chaîne et la clé flotta entre ses mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
Jessica : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, reviens à ta forme originelle. Moi, Jessica, par la magie qui m'a été transmise, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La clé tournoya sur elle-même et redevint sceptre. Jessica le fit passer d'une main à l'autre et s'élança vers l'arbre.  
  
Jessica : Carte du Vol, par le pouvoir du Ying délivre ta magie !  
  
Deux ailes majestueuses, pareilles à celles de Sakura mais de couleur rose, apparurent au bout du sceptre. Et Jessica s'envola vers la cime. Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, une sorte de boule de feu la percuta de plein fouet. Elle fut déséquilibrée et tomba de son perchoir.  
  
Lionel : Dieux du Vent, venez à mon aide !  
  
Et Jessica atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Elle remercia Lionel et regarda au-dessus d'elle. La boule de feu était toujours là, qui flottait.  
  
Sakura : Je crois qu'il faut que tu trouves son nom pour la faire apparaître !  
  
Jessica réfléchit. Quelle pouvait être cette carte qui épuisait littéralement tous leurs amis ? Epuiser ! Mais bien sûr !  
  
Jessica : Tu vides toute personne de sa force et tu nous apparais comme une boule de feu.Tu es la carte de l'Energie !  
  
Des vibrations parcoururent la boule de feu et celle-ci se transforma en un jeune homme au regard dur qui tenait une boule de cristal entre ses mains. Elle contenait l'énergie amassée par la carte.  
  
Sakura : Cette carte semble très puissante.  
  
Lionel : Jessica ne pourra jamais la capturer avec les cartes qu'elle possède !  
  
Jessica faisait face à son adversaire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant que la carte de l'Energie ne l'attaque. Sinon, elle avait toutes les chances d'échouer et elle savait que ni Sakura, ni Lionel n'avaient le droit de l'aider à la capturer. C'était sa mission. Elle devait réussir !  
  
C'est alors que la jeune fille avisa le globe de cristal que la carte détenait.  
  
« Si seulement je pouvais l'en défaire.Mais oui ! »  
  
Jessica regarda la carte du Vent. « Je t'en prie, aide-moi à priver cette carte de son énergie ! »  
  
Jessica : Carte du Vent, par le pouvoir du Ying délivre ta magie !  
  
La carte du Vent créa alors un tourbillon qui emporta l'Energie et lui fit lâcher la sphère en cristal. Celle-ci se brisa sur le sol et tout son contenu s'évapora. Avant que la carte n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, Jessica l'immobilisa grâce à la carte de l'Arbre.  
  
Jessica : Reprend la forme qui était tienne carte de Meiling, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La carte reprit sa forme initiale et vint se poser entre les mains de Jessica, qui y apposa sa signature.  
  
Jessica (en riant) : Eh ben, on peut dire que pour une première capture c'était pas du gâteau ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.  
  
Sakura : Ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste inquiète pour les autres. Comment allons-nous faire pour leur rendre leur énergie maintenant que la boule qui la contenait est brisée ?  
  
Et elle pensa à tous ses amis, Tiffany, Stéphanie, Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia, Yvan et tous les autres. « Je ne peux pas les laisser dans cet état, ce n'est pas possible ! Si je ne fais rien, ils vont finir par mourir d'épuisement ! »  
  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Sakura et le cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds. Il se mit à briller et une carte de Sakura se matérialisa entre ses mains. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et la retourna.  
  
Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage et elle sortit sa clé.  
  
Sakura : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, reprend ta forme originelle. Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
Le sceptre apparut et Sakura s'en saisit.  
  
Sakura : Rend à mes amis l'énergie qui leur a été volée. Carte de la Régénération !  
  
De la carte surgit une jeune femme aux cheveux torsadés. Sa robe émit des ondes au-dessus de l'école Tomoéda et du lycée Seijo. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été touchées par la carte de l'Energie retrouvèrent leurs facultés et la journée put se finir sans encombre.  
  
  
  
A la sortie de l'école, Sakura retrouva Jessica et elle lui présenta Tiffany et Stéphanie. Thomas et Mathieu les accompagnaient.  
  
Thomas (avec un sourire en coin) : Alors le morveux, on est de retour ?  
  
Sakura et Stéphanie : Ce n'est pas un morveux ! ! !  
  
Sakura rougit et Lionel lui murmura : « Merci de me défendre. »  
  
Lionel : Au fait Mathieu, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas devenu Yué ?  
  
Mathieu : J'avais très envie de dormir. Yué n'a pas dû pouvoir prendre le dessus.  
  
Tiffany poussa un long soupir.  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
Tiffany : Avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas pu filmer le premier combat de Jessica ! Heureusement, elle m'a autorisé à faire ses costumes, ce qui veut dire que j'en aurai deux fois plus à confectionner ! Je suis au paradis ! ! !  
  
Sakura dévisagea son amie d'un air navré et tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Non loin de là, une ombre les observait. «Elles ont un potentiel étonnant. Cela rendra le jeu plus intéressant. Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser.».  
  
A SUIVRE. 


	4. Un adversaire de poids

Disclamer : CCS appartient à Clamp. Quant à moi, j'ai créé Jessica, Meiling et les Cartes de Meiling.  
  
Merci à luffynette pour son commentaire^^ ! Dis, tu ferais pas partie de La ML Ayashi no Ceres ? Si c le cas, heureuse de te retrouver ici edr !!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 3 :  
  
UN ADVERSAIRE DE POIDS :  
  
"La lune est immense. Je fais face à un sanctuaire. Tout a l'air calme et pourtant je ressens une sensation étrange, insidieuse, qui me pénètre jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne veux pas ! Il faut que je l'empêche de prendre possession de moi ! Il le faut...". Jessica s'agite dans son sommeil.  
  
"Toujours le même rêve. Jessica est là. Elle semble hypnotisée par quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne parviens pas à tourner la tête. Pourtant il le faut..."  
  
A quelques kilomètres de distance, Sakura et Jessica s'éveillèrent en sursaut. "Quel rêve étrange !" pensèrent-elles en respirant un grand coup pour reprendre leurs esprits.  
  
Au même moment, non loin de loin de là, quelqu'un s'autorisa à sourire : " Le processus est enclenché maintenant. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter, ni Clow, ni Meiling, même s'ils en avaient la volonté."  
  
En ce dimanche ensoleillé, Sakura était d'une humeur assez morose. Ce rêve la hantait mais elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Elle avait pourtant la sensation qu'il était extrêmement important. Elle fit part de ses doutes à Kéro. Il voletait sur place, "assis" en tailleur et ses petites pattes croisées sur la poitrine.  
  
Kéro: Je suppose que tout ceci doit avoir un rapport avec ta nouvelle mission. Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas lequel.  
  
Sakura: En plus, il se dégage de ce songe une atmosphère étrange. Comment dire. Je n'étais pas à l'aise, c'était très pesant.  
  
Kéro: ça c'est plutôt mauvais signe. N'oublie pas que les sensations que te procurent tes rêves sont un élément essentiel. Le fait que tu ne sois pas à l'aise peut vouloir dire que.  
  
" Sakura ! Le petit déjeuner t'attend ! " La voix de Dominique retentissait depuis la salle à manger.  
  
Sakura (entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre) : Oui papa, j'arrive tout de suite !  
  
Une autre voix interpella Sakura : " Si tu ne te dépêches pas petit monstre, je finis tous les pancakes ! "  
  
Sakura s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers pour aller étrangler son idiot de frère mais Kéro la retint par la manche.  
  
Kéro (de son air le plus pathétique) : Je t'en prie, ramène-moi quelques pancakes !!!  
  
Sakura éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Puis elle descendit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.  
  
Finalement, le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre- si l'on exceptait les remarques désobligeantes de Thomas, mais Sakura avait l'habitude- et elle décida de l'ignorer.  
  
Son père se leva de table et attrapa prestement son manteau et ses clés de voiture.  
  
Dominique: Je suis désolé de vous abandonner un dimanche mais mes recherches me prennent vraiment tout mon temps. Passez une bonne journée.  
  
" Et bonne journée à toi Nathalie." ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement au portrait de sa femme accroché dans l'entrée. Il sortit et Sakura entendit bientôt la voiture s'éloigner.  
  
Après un dernier signe de la main, elle était sur le point de remonter dans sa chambre avec des pancakes tout chauds pour rassasier Kéro, quand on sonna à la porte.  
  
Comme Thomas était occupé à faire la vaisselle, Sakura déposa les pancakes dans une assiette et courut ouvrir la porte.  
  
Elle tomba nez à nez avec Jessica. La jeune fille avait les yeux rouges et semblait totalement désemparée. Elle s'adressa à Sakura d'une petite voix.  
  
Jessica: Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
  
Sakura (inquiète) : Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Jessica: Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.  
  
Sakura laissa Jessica se défaire de son manteau et elle la trouva très jolie avec sa petite robe bleu clair toute simple. Puis elle conduisit Jessica du hall jusqu'à l'escalier. Apercevant Thomas qui les observait avec surprise par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre dans sa chambre et récupéra l'assiette de pancakes qu'elle avait laissé sur la commode.  
  
Quand Sakura entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Kéro vola jusqu'à l'assiette et s'empiffra de pancakes.  
  
Sakura (furieuse) : Kéro ! Tu as de ces manières ! Nous avons une invitée !  
  
Le gardien des cartes avala avec difficulté le pancake qu'il venait d'enfourner devant le regard exaspéré que lui lançait Sakura et grogna dans sa barbe.  
  
Kéro: Mais c'est que j'avais faim moi...  
  
Puis ignorant Sakura, il se dirigea vers l'invitée qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre grâce à cet épisode.  
  
Kéro: Ainsi c'est elle l'héritière des cartes de Meiling ? Enchanté, Je suis Kérobéros le fauve du Sceau, protecteur de Sakura.  
  
Jessica: Moi je m'appelle Jessica. Ravie de rencontrer Kérobéros. Comme je n'ai pas de protecteurs, je suppose que tu veilleras sur moi aussi. C'est un honneur.  
  
Kéro (aux anges) : Evidemment que je te protègerai. Et tu es loin d'avoir tout vu...  
  
Avant que Sakura n'ait pu l'en empêcher, le cercle magique apparut et deux ailes enveloppèrent Kéro qui retrouva sa forme originelle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu l'espace restreint du couloir et il se retrouva coincé entre la rambarde de l'escalier et la porte de la chambre de Sakura, ses grosses pattes dérapant sur le parquet.  
  
Kérobéros (gémissant) : Au fecours ! Fe fuis coincé !!!  
  
Sakura: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut faire le malin ! En plus, c'est la preuve que tu es trop gros !  
  
Kérobéros essaya bien de protester contre cet odieux mensonge mais il n'y parvint pas. Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent alors de le décoincer, hélas, sans succès. C'est à ce moment-là que Thomas arriva.  
  
Thomas: Bonjour Jess ! Sakura, je viens d'appeler Mathieu. Il sera là dans quelques minutes...  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant la scène et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Thomas: C'est pas vrai ! Ce Kéro n'est pas un protecteur, c'est un clown !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il furent dans la chambre de Sakura, l'aide de Thomas ayant été précieuse face au "problème Kéro". Celui-ci avait repris sa forme de peluche et n'osait piper mot. Sakura: Si tu nous expliquais ce qui te met dans un état pareil Jess ?  
  
Jessica: Eh bien...  
  
Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Thomas descendit ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Mathieu. A peine celui-ci avait-il franchi la porte de la chambre, que le cercle magique apparut, que deux ailes l'enveloppèrent et il devint Yué. Devant les regards étonnés de l'assemblée, celui-ci se dressa sur toute sa hauteur.  
  
Yué: Et alors ? Je suppose que si vous avez fait venir Mathieu c'est pour me voir, non ?  
  
Thomas grogna mais ne dit rien et sa s?ur hocha lentement la tête.  
  
"Il a mieux réussi son entrée que toi" souffla-t-elle à Kéro qui la fusilla du regard.  
  
Jessica, elle, était totalement fascinée. " Ils semblent tellement différents l'un de l'autre !" pensa-t-elle.  
  
Yué posa alors son regard sur la jeune fille.  
  
Yué: Voici donc celle qui doit rassembler les cartes de Meiling, la mère du grand Clow Read. (il l'observa longuement) En tout cas, elle semble plus débrouillarde que toi Sakura.  
  
Thomas et Kéro éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit naître un début de sourire sur le visage plutôt sérieux du protecteur lunaire. Sakura fulminait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Elle était la Maîtresse des cartes quand même ! Elle se tourna vers Jessica. Celle-ci ne riait pas et Sakura vit même une larme couler sur sa joue.  
  
Sakura: ça suffit ! Vous voyez pas que vous faites de la peine à Jessica ? Elle est venue demander des conseils et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est des blagues idiotes !  
  
Devant l'air furibond de Sakura, tous se turent.  
  
Jessica prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elle les regarda en souriant.  
  
Jessica: Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est seulement lorsque je ressens cette...sensation. Ça me glace le sang et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer.  
  
Yué (redevenu sérieux) : Quelle sensation ?  
  
Jessica raconta alors son rêve.  
  
Jessica: Mais cela ne se produit pas qu'en rêve. Ça arrive aussi pendant la journée, juste comme maintenant et ça me terrifie.  
  
Kéro: Et cela n'arrive que depuis que tu es chasseuse de cartes ?  
  
La jeune fille acquieça et tous se regardèrent. C'était vraiment étrange.  
  
Une ombre sauta de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant chez Sakura. "Cette fille est vraiment plus puissante que je ne l'imaginais. Il va falloir être plus discret." Et il disparut.  
  
Pendant ce temps, une grande discussion venait de s'engager dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Kéro: Je suis réellement inquiet : vous faites toutes les deux des cauchemars récurrents et c'est très préoccupant. Tu te souviens du rêve prémonitoire que tu avais fait à propos d'Anthony au Jour de l'An grâce à la carte du Rêve Sakura ? Ce jour-là, je t'avais demandé si tu avais eu peur...  
  
Sakura: ...et je t'avais répondu "Non". Tu crois que le fait que nous ressentions de la peur signifie que...  
  
Thomas: ...vous courrez un grave danger.  
  
Yué: De plus, nous ne sommes pas aussi liés à Jessica qu'à Sakura car bien que la magie de Clow et de Meiling soient de même nature, elles sont différentes dans leurs conceptions originelles. Nous ne serons peut-être pas toujours en mesure de protéger Jessica efficacement.  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone coupa court à leurs réflexions. Sakura se leva de son siège et courut répondre. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur et revint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Sakura: C'était Tiffany. Elle m'a dit q'un parc d'attraction s'installait pour la journée dans le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin et elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble. Vous êtes d'accord ?  
  
Kéro poussa un cri joyeux, imaginant déjà toutes les sucreries qu'il pourrait avaler, et les autres hochèrent la tête. Yué redevint Mathieu, qui accepta la proposition avec enthousiasme. Sakura vit alors Jessica, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
" Tu verras, lui dit-elle, ça te changera les idées."  
  
Jessica lui adressa un sourire timide et suivit le groupe.  
  
En arrivant à l'entrée du parc, Sakura aperçut Tiffany qui courait vers elle, son camescope vissé sur l'épaule.  
  
Tiffany: Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis donc Sakura, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Et dire que je vais avoir la chance de te filmer pendant toute la journée !!! Je suis si heureuse !  
  
Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. Son amie était vraiment incorrigible !  
  
" Au fait, poursuivit celle-ci tout en filmant Sakura sous tous les angles, je me suis permise d'amener quelques amis."  
  
Sakura regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tiffany et elle vit un groupe se diriger vers eux. Il y avait Nadine, Sandrine, Sonia et Yvan qui marchaient en tête, et ensuite venaient Stéphanie et...Lionel ! Oubliant toute retenue, elle courut lui sauter au cou, suivie de très près par Tiffany, qui tenait à ne rien rater. Se rendant compte que tout le monde les regardait, elle relâcha son étreinte et bafouilla des explications incompréhensibles en direction des filles et de Yvan.  
  
A quelques mètres de là, Thomas bouillait de colère.  
  
Thomas: Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce morveux ? Il n'est vraiment pas digne d'elle !  
  
Jessica posa alors une main apaisante sur son épaule, le regarda avec amitié et lui parla d'une voix douce.  
  
Jessica: Laisse donc ta s?ur mener sa vie comme elle l'entend. Tu sais, elle va bientôt avoir quatorze ans et elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour elle mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut qu'elle découvre seule.  
  
Thomas croisa le regard de Mathieu et celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille.  
  
"Merci." murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
Sakura (faisant de grands signes) : Ohé ! Jessica, Mathieu, Thomas ! Vous venez ?  
  
Et ils pénétrèrent dans le parc. L'Empereur Pingouin trônait toujours au milieu mais tout autour étaient installés de nombreux manèges et des stands colorés. Ce fut vraiment une journée mémorable pour Sakura. Elle tenait la main de Lionel et elle l'entraînait sur toutes les attractions, Tiffany à sa suite en train de filmer. Lionel gagna pour elle un nombre incroyable de peluches au stand de tir (Thomas ne lui faisait pas concurrence cette fois) et Sakura était aux anges.  
  
Non loin de là, le groupe les observait.  
  
Stéphanie (furieuse) : C'est pas juste ! Je suis sa cousine préférée, j'ai été sa fiancée et je n'ai même pas droit à une petite peluche !  
  
Sonia (à Nadine) : ça fait plaisir de voir Sakura avec une pêche pareille ! Au moins, elle en profite.  
  
Nadine: Oui, et je trouve qu'elle forme un mignon petit couple avec Lionel.  
  
Yvan (interrompant la conversation) : A ce propos, saviez-vous que dans l'ancien temps, les parcs d'attractions étaient les lieux de rendez-vous des amoureux ? Le problème, c'était que tous les fiancés voulaient impressionner leurs belles et que cela donnait lieu à des bagarres gigantesques qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Les couples ont même été interdits dans les parcs d'attractions après ça. Et même que...  
  
Sandrine (l'attrapant par le col) : Arrête un peu de raconter des salades. (elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération) Heureusement que Sakura n'est pas là pour t'entendre, elle serait bien capable d'y croire.  
  
Jessica, Thomas et Mathieu se tenaient devant le stand du vendeur de friandises. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres et ils n'entendirent pas le sinistre craquement qui se produisit. Tournant la tête comme par intuition, Jessica eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre en protégeant sa tête de ses mains, imitée par Thomas et Mathieu.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, une foule de curieux s'étaient rassemblés autour de ce qui restait du stand. Les trois jeunes gens se relevèrent péniblement.  
  
Mathieu: Jessica, tu n'es pas blessée ?  
  
Jessica (époussetant ses vêtements) : Non ça va. Et vous les garçons ?  
  
Thomas: Pas de problème. Plus de peur que de mal.  
  
Sakura et ses amis arrivèrent, bousculant les gens sur leur chemin.  
  
Sakura (toute essoufflée) : Vous n'avez rien ? Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur !  
  
Thomas remarqua bien la main de Sakura dans celle de Lionel mais, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Jessica, il ne dit rien.  
  
Thomas: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien.  
  
Sakura: Tant mieux. (elle se tourna vers Lionel) Et si on allait faire un tour de grande roue ? La grande roue dominait le parc. Elle était plus haute que l'Empereur Pingouin et promettait des sensations fortes.  
  
Sakura: Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir Jess ?  
  
Jessica: Je te remercie mais je préfère vous admirer d'en bas. Et puis je ne serais pas toute seule : ton frère et Mathieu restent avec moi. Amusez- vous bien !  
  
Le petit groupe acheta des billets et nos amis se retrouvèrent bientôt sur la grande roue, répartis dans deux cabines successives : Sakura, Lionel et Tiffany (toujours armée de sa caméra) dans la première et Stéphanie, Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine et Yvan dans la seconde. Le manège démarra enfin, Sakura adressant de grands signes à Jessica qui la regardait du sol.  
  
Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et Jessica se raidit.  
  
" Je ressens la présence de Meiling, s'écria-t-elle, et ça vient de la grande roue !"  
  
Un second craquement, et le manège commença à pencher. La panique gagnait tous les passagers.  
  
Kéro (émergeant du sac à dos de Sakura où il était en train de dormir) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! Sakura: Il faut faire quelque chose et vite ! Je ressens la présence de Meiling !  
  
Elle entendit alors clairement la voix de Jessica dans sa tête : "Utilise la carte du Sommeil, Sakura !"  
  
Elle sortit sa clé.  
  
Sakura: Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, reprend ta forme originelle. Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La clé se transforma en sceptre. Sakura s'en saisit et le tenant des deux mains le projeta dans un mouvement d'arrière en avant.  
  
"Carte du Sommeil, endors toute forme de vie !"  
  
Et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, Yué ayant repris sa véritable forme pour ne pas s'endormir.  
  
Jessica utilisa alors sa clé.  
  
Jessica: Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, reviens à ta forme originelle. Moi, Jessica, par la magie qui m'a été transmise, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La clé tournoya sur elle-même et devint sceptre. La jeune fille le fit passer d'une main à l'autre et sortit une carte de son sac.  
  
" Carte du Vol, par le pouvoir du Ying, délivre ta magie !"  
  
Jessica survolait maintenant la grande roue, accompagnée de Yué.  
  
Yué: Regarde ! Là !  
  
Une force qui avait l'aspect de deux gigantesques mains poussait la roue qui penchait de plus en plus dangereusement. Elle arrêta sa besogne en apercevant les intrus et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans une des cabines, Sakura, Lionel et Kéro cherchaient un moyen de sortir.  
  
Lionel: Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Employons la manière forte !  
  
Sakura: Mais...  
  
Lionel: On a pas le choix si on veut sauver tous les autres. Dieu du Tonnerre, viens à mon aide !  
  
Des éclairs frappèrent une des vitres de la cabine et la firent voler en éclats. Sakura fit appel à la carte du Vol et Lionel monta derrière elle, portant Tiffany endormie. Kéro put alors reprendre sa forme originelle.  
  
Le spectacle qu'ils virent n'était pas réjouissant. Jessica et Yué gisaient à terre, essayant de lutter contre deux mains gigantesques qui les maintenaient.  
  
Sakura se posa et laissa descendre Lionel.  
  
Sakura: Prend bien soin de Tiffany. Kéro et moi on va essayer d'attirer l'attention de ces "mains" le temps que Jessica puisse capturer la carte.  
  
Kéro: Euh...Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
  
Et ils partirent à l'assaut.  
  
"Fais attention à toi Sakura" murmura Lionel, en la regardant s'envoler.  
  
Jessica se débattait comme un beau diable mais rien à faire, l'emprise était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit. Yué semblait dans la même situation qu'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit arriver Sakura et Kéro. Sakura descendit en piqué.  
  
Sakura: Viens te battre !  
  
Kéobéros (position de boxeur) : Ouais, espèce de mauviette !  
  
Il fit moins le fier à bras quand il vit les "mains" abandonner ses prisonniers et se diriger vers eux.  
  
Kérobéros: Aaah ! Vite, fuyons !  
  
Sakura (le retenant) : Non ! Il faut rester ici pour que Jess puisse la capturer.  
  
Jessica et Yué se relevèrent avec précaution. Apparemment, ils étaient entiers. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un étrange ballet entre Sakura, Kéro et la force magique.  
  
Jessica: Il faut que j'intervienne !  
  
Pour la seconde fois, Sakura entendit la voix de Jessica dans sa tête : "Amène la force magique à ma hauteur pour que je la capture."  
  
Sakura obéit. Elle vit Jessica prête à l'action, tenant fermement son sceptre. Quand Sakura fut tout près, Jessica utilisa sa carte.  
  
Jessica: Carte de l'Energie, par le pouvoir du Ying, délivre ta magie !  
  
Un rayon de lumière sortit de la carte et alla percuter de plein fouet les "mains". La carte reprit alors sa forme originelle : une jeune femme avec des mains disproportionnées par rapport au reste de son corps apparut. Sans plus attendre, Jessica brandit son sceptre.  
  
Jessica: Reprend la forme qui était tienne, carte de Meiling, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La jeune femme fut aspirée et redevint carte. Elle vint se poser entre les mains de Jessica.  
  
Sakura (qui venait de se poser avec Kéro) : Alors, de quelle carte il s'agit ?  
  
Jessica sourit et lui passa la carte qu'elle venait de signer de son nom. Il était écrit : LA GRAVITE.  
  
Sakura utilisa la carte de la Puissance pour redresser le manège et tout rentra dans l'ordre.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Jessica et un bon observateur aurait pu apercevoir une silhouette derrière un des pylônes de la grande roue.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Lionel, Tiffany, Jessica, Stéphanie et Mathieu étaient dans le salon des Gauthier. Sakura et Thomas avaient fait du thé et tous parlaient des évènements de la journée. Tiffany était inconsolable.  
  
Tiffany: Non seulement je n'ai pas pu filmer vos exploits à cause de cette maudite carte du Sommeil, mais en plus, vous ne portiez pas de costumes alors que j'en avais prévu pour l'occasion !  
  
Et elle sortit de son sac deux costumes. Sakura soupira et tous éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite.  
  
Jessica (faisant un clin d'?il à Tiffany) : Si tu veux, on peut les mettre maintenant tes costumes. Comme ça, tu pourras nous filmer !  
  
Tiffany, folle de joie, traîna Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
"Au secours !" gémit celle-ci.  
  
Et son cri résonna dans toute la maison.  
  
" Un jour le Ying-Yang renaîtra. Ce jour approche, chères Sakura et Jessica. Il me tarde de vous rencontrer."  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	5. Une journée bien particulière

Disclamer : CCS appartient à Clamp. Quant à moi, j'ai créé Jessica, Meiling et les Cartes de Meiling. A/N : Merci Cathy-sempai !^^ Pour ta question, en fait Sakura est gênée que Mathieu la voit se chamailler avec son frère, ce n'est pas réellement une question de sentiments. Vala ! Et merci encore une fois à luffynette^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! R/R pliz^^ !  
  
  
  
EPISODE 4 :  
  
UNE JOURNEE BIEN PARTICULIERE :  
  
DDDRRRRIIINNNGGG !!!  
  
Le téléphona sonna juste au moment où Sakura s'apprêtait à aller prendre une douche. Elle aurait préféré l'ignorer mais son frère avait déjà répondu et sa voix lui parvenait distinctement du salon.  
  
Thomas : Sakura ! Téléphone pour toi ! C'est Jessica.  
  
Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit à toute vitesse et dévala les escaliers.  
  
Sakura : Allo Jessica ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Jessica : Eh bien, je voulais te prévenir que je viens de capturer une nouvelle carte de Meiling.  
  
Sakura (surprise) : Quand ça ?  
  
Jessica : Il y a environ cinq minutes. J'allais me laver quand la carte de l'Eau m'a attaquée : elle est sortie par tous les conduits d'eau et a commencé à inonder la salle de bain. Heureusement, j'avais encore ma clé autour du cou et j'ai utilisé la carte de la Gravité pour l'immobiliser et la capturer. Le plus dur ça va être de nettoyer tous les dégats que la carte a causé. Bon, je te laisse. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée.  
  
Sakura : Mais tu ne m'as pas dérangé, au contraire. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. C'est notre mission de t'aider et de te soutenir.  
  
Jessica : Alors à demain !  
  
Sakura : Oui, et tu me montreras la carte. Bonne nuit !  
  
Jessica : Bonne nuit !  
  
Sakura raccrocha et remonta au premier étage. A son grand étonnement, elle trouva la porte de la salle de bain fermée à clé. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit une grosse voix chantonner ainsi que d'inquiétants bruits d'eau. Elle tambourina à la porte.  
  
Sakura (furieuse) : Kéro !!! Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Tu vas mettre de l'eau partout, surtout sous ta forme originelle !  
  
La voix du gardien lui parvint étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte et les clapotis d'eau.  
  
Kérobéros (vexé) : Mais pas du tout ! Figure-toi que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais... AAAHHH !!! Au secours ! Comment arrête-t-on cette machine infernale ?!!!  
  
Devant l'urgence de la situation, notre héroïne décida de faire appel à la magie. Elle défit son collier de son cou, fit apparaître son sceptre et courut chercher ses cartes dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle revenait, elle vit un mince filet d'eau serpenter sous la porte.  
  
Sakura : Carte de la Serrure, ouvre cette porte, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
Sous l'impulsion de la carte, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Sakura fut complètement désespérée quand elle vit l'état de la pièce : de l'eau et de la mousse étaient répandus le sol et un désordre indescriptible règnait ! Kéro avait repris sa forme de peluche et s'avança vers Sakura d'un air tout penaud. Il tenta de se justifier.  
  
Kéro : Je voulais juste me laver et...  
  
Sakura (l'interrompant) : C'est pas vrai ! Tu es incorrigible Kéro ! Et il va falloir nettoyer tout ça avant le retour de Papa !  
  
A ce moment-là, Thomas, qui avait été alerté par le bruit, passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. En voyant les dégâts, il lança un regard effaré à sa soeur.  
  
Thomas : Mon dieu ! Ce Kéro est une véritable catastrophe naturelle ! Tu devrais te trouver un autre protecteur Sakura.  
  
Kéro était tellement dépité qu'il ne trouva pas le courage de répliquer.  
  
Peu après, tous trois étaient occupés à réparer les bêtises de Kéro, qui n'en menait pas large et faisait tout son possible pour aider.  
  
Tout en récurant le sol, Sakura se surprit à penser à Jessica :  
  
"Finalement, elle n'est pas la seule à connaître les joies de l'inondation."  
  
Et elle sourit en imaginant ce que dirait son amie quand elle lui raconterait cela le lendemain.  
  
  
  
Sans se douter de la mésaventure de nos amis, Jessica terminait le nettoyage du lieu qui avait servi de théâtre à sa bataille contre la carte de l'Eau.  
  
Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et contempla la nouvelle carte qu'elle avait capturé. L'Eau était représentée par une jeune femme habillée uniquement par son abondante chevelure bleue et ondulée, qui la drapait tout comme l'auraient fait des vêtements. La jeune fille trouva cette carte très jolie. C'était la sixième carte de Meiling qu'elle possédait et la troisième qu'elle capturait depuis qu'elle était chasseuse, mais ce qui la rendait particulière à ses yeux c'était qu'il s'agissait de la première qu'elle capturait toute seule, sans aucune aide.  
  
Elle signa la carte et la rangea dans le Livre Sacré de Read avant de partir se coucher. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément et elle ne vit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir très légèrement pour laisser passer un souffle.  
  
Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle sentit deux larmes dévaler sur ses joues...  
  
Une silhouette se tenait devant la maison de Jessica. Elle était enveloppée dans un manteau ample qui ondulait sous l'effet du vent léger et printanier qui soufflait.  
  
"C'est maintenant que l'on va voir si tu es de taille à m'affronter. Bonne chance chasseuse de cartes, tu en auras besoin !"  
  
Et l'ombre s'éclipsa subitement, comme avalée par la nuit.  
  
  
  
Sakura donnait de vigoureux coups de patins, observant à peine le paysage fleuri de ce début de printemps. Une fois de plus, elle s'était levée affreusement en retard et devait mettre les bouchées doubles si elle voulait arriver à l'heure. Elle soupira profondément en songeant que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait jamais à arriver en cours en avance, excepté les jours où elle était de permanence. Elle freina brusquement en arrivant devant l'école Tomoéda, changea de chaussures et piqua un sprint à travers la cour vide. Exténuée, elle fit doucement glisser la porte et poussa un "Ouf" de soulagement en constatant que M. Térada n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
Sakura se dépêcha de gagner sa place et eut juste le temps de saluer ses amis avant que le professeur ne fasse son entrée. Elle remarqua que M. Térada n'était pas aussi détendu qu'à son habitude, et croisant machinalement le regard de Sonia, elle y vit une très grande angoisse. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
M. Térada : Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, j'aime tenter de nouvelles expériences et cela fait longtemps que je désirais aller enseigner à l'étranger...  
  
Un grand silence régnait dans la salle de classe et chacun attendait la suite, le c?ur serré.  
  
"...Une occasion vient de se présenter et je ne peux la refuser. Je vais donc partir enseigner en Europe pour cette année scolaire."  
  
Des exclamations de toutes sortes suivirent cette déclaration. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible ! M. Térada ne pouvait pas s'en aller !  
  
Le professeur demanda alors le silence et poursuivit.  
  
M. Térada : Pendant mon absence, c'est un professeur étranger qui assurera le cours. Je vous demande de lui réserver un bon accueil.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et le nouvel arrivant entra dans la classe. C'était un jeune homme assez impressionnant. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et il était plutôt grand, bien bâti et avait les cheveux courts et très noirs. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Sakura, c'était ses yeux : ils étaient d'un noir profond comme elle n'en avait jamais vu et son regard pétillait d'intelligence. Serein, le jeune homme posait son regard sur chacun des élèves, et quand vint le tour de Sakura, celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise comme si il pouvait voir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle tourna les yeux vers Lionel et vit que celui-ci se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit. Elle allait lui poser une question quand le nouveau professeur prit la parole, d'une voix caverneuse et cependant étonnamment douce :  
  
" Zdravstvouitié, minia zavout Oleg Ivanovitch Soutine. Ia Rouski i ia vaché outchitèl."  
  
Devant l'air ahuri des enfants, le jeune homme rit et reprit ce qu'il avait dit, avec un léger accent russe :  
  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Oleg Ivanovitch Soutine. Je suis Russe et je suis votre professeur. Voilà ce que je vous ai dit en russe. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et que nous passerons une année agréable tous ensemble. C'est M. Térada qui assurera le cours aujourd'hui, donc on se revoit demain pour faire plus ample connaissance. Da svidania !"  
  
Il leur sourit et sortit de la salle. Dans le silence qui suivit, on entendit ses pas résonner dans le couloir.  
  
"Eh bien, encore des changements en perspective !" pensa Sakura tout en ouvrant son livre à la page que M. Térada avait indiquée.  
  
  
  
Jessica ouvrit les yeux bien avant la sonnerie du réveil. Elle laissa son regard errer quelques minutes sur le décor maintenant familier de sa chambre et tenta de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Elle se sentait toute drôle ce matin. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve dans lequel elle luttait contre une force invisible et le sentiment d'angoisse qui s'en dégagait mettait toujours un peu de temps à s'estomper.  
  
La jeune fille se leva lentement et respira l'air doux qui rentrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et inondait la pièce de sa lumière encore pâle. Jessica se sentait nettement mieux à présent ! Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse en chantonnant afin de se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée. Elle voulut prendre sa brosse à cheveux mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne parvint pas à l'attraper.  
  
" Je dois être mal réveillée..." pensa-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux pour chasser toute trace de sommeil.  
  
C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le miroir qui ornait sa coiffeuse... et elle ne vit strictement aucun reflet !  
  
"C'est pas possible ! qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!"  
  
Jessica était complètement abasourdie. Elle se voyait elle-même mais apparemment elle n'était pas visible par l'extérieur et elle ne pouvait rien toucher. Elle était devenue invisible !  
  
Elle décida de se calmer et de réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux pour se forcer à retrouver son calme et c'est là qu'elle ressentit la force...la présence de Meiling ! C'est donc une carte qui est responsable de son état. Elle soupira : il lui suffisait d'utiliser sa Clé et de la capturer ! Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son cou... et son coeur faillit exploser dans sa poitrine. Sa chaîne... elle ne la portait plus ! Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir gardée ! Affolée, elle chercha frénétiquement autour d'elle et finit par voir sa chaîne posée à côté du livre qui contenait les cartes de Meiling.  
  
"Comment je vais m'en sortir sans ma Clé ? Je ne vais pas rester invisible toute ma vie..." murmura-t-elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et la jeune fille resta prostrée dans son chagrin pendant de longues minutes.  
  
Non loin de là, quelqu'un observait toute la scène. On pouvait deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Allons Jessica, il ne faut pas te décourager pour si peu. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute si je suis un voleur hors pair. Au fait, tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu dors ?"  
  
Il se frotta les mains. "Pour l'instant, mon plan se déroule comme prévu..."  
  
Si Jessica avait tendu l'oreille, elle aurait sûrement entendu rire...  
  
A la pause déjeuner, Sakura et ses amis allèrent se poster devant le lycée Seijo.  
  
" Les voilà qui arrivent !" s'écria Sakura en reconnaissant la silhouette de son frère dans la masse des lycéens.  
  
Celui-ci était suivi de près par Mathieu, qui fit un grand geste de salut en direction du petit groupe. Sakura lui répondit d'un sourire. C'est vrai que ses relations avec Mathieu avaient beaucoup évolué depuis quelque temps. Elle le considérait à présent comme un ami très cher et un confident et elle savait qu'il serait toujours là en cas de problème. En parallèle, Yué était de plus en plus proche d'elle et cela la réjouissait vraiment, car le protecteur n'avait pas un caractère facile... Au moins, il semblait apprécier Jessica et il ne mettait pas en doute ses capacités de chasseuse, ce qui n'avait pas été son cas...  
  
Elle revint brusquement de ses pensées et regarda Thomas et Mathieu d'un air interrogateur.  
  
Sakura : Mais... Jessica n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
Thomas : Non, elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Avec Mathieu, on a essayé d'appeler chez elle, mais ça ne répondait pas.  
  
Sakura sentait l'inquiétude percer dans la voix de son frère. Celui-ci poursuivit :  
  
" C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait lui rendre visite après les cours. Je sais où elle habite, je travaille dans un garage juste à côté. Le morveux et la chipie peuvent nous accompagner s'ils le souhaitent..."  
  
Sakura sentit Lionel et Stéphanie blémir. Son idiot de frère allait parfois trop loin ! Elle lui asséna un coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia, Thomas grimaça de douleur et jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à son meilleur ami qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire. Puis la troupe se dispersa en se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit en fin d'après-midi.  
  
Tiffany semblait impatiente d'y être . Sakura lui en demanda la raison, un peu surprise.  
  
Tiffany : J'ai amené mon caméscope donc je vais pouvoir tout filmer ! En plus, il y a sûrement une carte de Meiling derrière tout ça, et il se trouve que...  
  
Sakura (incrédule) : Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu des costumes !  
  
Son amie hocha la tête, lui adressant un énorme sourire.  
  
"Bien sûr que si ! En tant que fidèle assistante de ma chasseuse de cartes préférée, je suis prête à toute éventualité !"  
  
Elle sortit alors sa caméra de son sac et la pointa sur Sakura, sous les regards ahuris de Lionel et de sa cousine, et se mit à filmer Sakura sous toutes les coutures.  
  
Tiffany : Allez, souris, tu es filmée !  
  
Décidément, la journée promettait d'être pleine de surprises...  
  
  
  
Jessica n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Depuis quand était-elle dans cet état ? Elle ne savait plus, cela lui paraissait une éternité. Le téléphone avait sonné à un moment : elle avait tenté de prendre le combiné mais cela lui était impossible, elle le savait. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de mettre la main sur sa Clé, qui attendait sagement, posée à côté du livre Sacré de Read. Ses multiples échecs l'avaient découragée et elle restait à présent sans bouger, à attendre un hypothétique changement. Elle avait froid, vêtue de sa fine chemise de nuit blanche et cette tenue lui donnait l'impression d'être devenue un fantôme.  
  
" Si au moins je n'étais pas toute seule, ce serait plus facile." pensa-t- elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
Un contact sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête, et Jessica se retrouva face à une très belle jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement.  
  
Jessica : Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à me voir ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
  
La jeune femme lui prit la main et lui répondit d'une voix si douce qu'on aurait dit un souffle : " Je suis Nathalie Gauthier, la mère de Sakura et de Thomas."  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle était vraiment très belle ! Thomas lui avait parlé de sa mère et des circonstances de sa mort et elle avait été très émue. Il avait ajouté qu'il était sûr qu'elle était devenue leur ange gardien et qu'elle veillait sur eux. Ce jour-là, Jessica s'était mise à espérer qu'il ait raison. Et aujourd'hui cet ange était près d'elle pour la soutenir. Nathalie reprit :  
  
"Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider à retrouver ta forme normale mais je vais essayer de te protéger malgré tout."  
  
Jessica (surprise) : Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
Nathalie : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi. Elle sourit avec chaleur à la jeune fille mais cela ne suffit pas à la rassurer.  
  
Sakura attendait l'arrivée de son frère et de Mathieu devant l'entrée du lycée. Tiffany, Lionel et Stéphanie étaient à ses côtés. Sakura fut soulagée de voir que tous les élèves étaient déjà partis : Tiffany l'avait en effet obligée à revêtir sa nouvelle création (un ensemble composé d'une jupe courte, d'un petit haut et d'une veste déclinés dans différentes variantes de vert), et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout.  
  
Thomas et Mathieu arrivèrent et elle vit son frère la pointer du doigt.  
  
Thomas (moqueur) : Oh, le joli petit farfadet ! A moins que ce ne soit Peter Pan...  
  
Sakura serra les poings et ravala sa rancoeur. Elle se vengerait plus tard, pour l'instant la priorité c'était de retrouver Jess.  
  
Thomas s'arrêta devant une maison assez semblable à la leur, entourée d'un grand jardin. Il sonna mais n'obtint pas de réponse.  
  
Mathieu : Alors c'est ici que Jessica habite ?  
  
Thomas hocha la tête et quand il se retourna vers son ami, il tomba nez à nez avec Yué.  
  
Yué : Désolé de m'être transformé sans prévenir mais je ressens une grande force.  
  
Sakura et Lionel : Oui, la présence de Meiling. Nous la ressentons aussi.  
  
Yué : Il n'y a pas que ça...  
  
Et le protecteur enjamba le portail pour aller à l'intérieur. Après un instant d'hésitation, les autres l'imitèrent.  
  
"Attendez-moi !" hurla une voix.  
  
Tous se retournèrent et virent Kéro qui arrivait (Sakura l'avait prévenu grâce à son portable). Il semblait complètement exténué.  
  
Dès que celui-ci les eut rejoint, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils commencèrent à inspecter les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sans succès, quand prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Sakura se précipita à l'étage. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans la chambre de Jessica. Yué arriva à sa suite et se fendit d'un grand sourire.  
  
Yuè : Ah ! Elle est là !  
  
Sakura : Jessica ? Où ça ?  
  
Yué : Près de la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas seule... Il y a ta mère avec elle.  
  
Sakura resta figée un instant puis elle se souvint que Yué avait hérité des pouvoirs de Thomas et qu'il pouvait voir les esprits. Il furent bientôt rejoints par les autres.  
  
Stéphanie : Elle est nulle part, on a cherché partout !  
  
Yué : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est ici.  
  
Sakura : Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?  
  
Yué demeura silencieux un moment, comme attentif au bruit du vent, puis il expliqua la situation à ses compagnons.  
  
Tiffany : Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons utiliser le sceptre à sa place.  
  
Sakura : Et je ne peux pas capturer la carte avec mon sceptre...  
  
Lionel : La situation semble sans issue.  
  
Ils étaient tous perplexes et cherchaient une solution. Tout à coup, Sakura sauta sur ses pieds :  
  
"J'ai une idée !"  
  
Sakura (utilisant sa clé) : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, reprend ta forme originelle. Moi Sakura, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
Elle se saisit de son son sceptre, regarda ses amis et leur demanda de se tenir la main.  
  
Sakura : Carte de la Disparition, projette-nous dans la même dimension que Jessica !  
  
Une lumière les enveloppa et ils se retrouvèrent face à Jessica et à Nathalie. Sakura, le coeur battant, courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, sous l'oeil attendri de Thomas.  
  
Nathalie (caressant les cheveux de sa fille) : Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Mais je ne peux pas rester. J'ai veillé sur votre amie et maintenant que vous êtes là, je dois m'en aller.  
  
Sakura (en pleurs) : Non, je t'en prie...Reste !  
  
Nathalie : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis toujours près de toi... Au revoir.  
  
En passant près de Thomas, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : "Veille bien sur ta soeur et sur Jessica." Et elle disparut.  
  
Sakura eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ressentit une force magique inconnue et se retourna. Elle vit Jessica le visage inondé de larmes, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise d'une masse noire et compacte qui semblait vouloir l'avaler. Et avant même qu'elle ou ses gardiens n'aient pu réagir, ils furent "expulsés" de la dimension et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre vide, Sakura tenant la carte de la Disparition dans ses mains. Ils voyaient la masse noire prendre du terrain. Sakura n'osait pas utiliser la magie de peur de blesser Jessica. Ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire...  
  
L'ombre, perchée sur l'arbre face à la maison de Jessica, exultait : "Enfin, tu vas m'appartenir ! Et une fois que tu m'appartiendras, rien ne..." Il s'interrompit, sentant quelque chose.  
  
"NOOONN !!!, hurla-t-il, fou de rage, tu n'as pas le droit !". Il se calma un peu et ajouta : "Tu me le paieras !"  
  
" C'est ce qu'on verra..." pensa l'intéressé, caché non loin de là.  
  
A ce moment précis, une lumière puissante inonda la pièce et la masse noire fut balayée. Dans le même temps, Jessica réapparut, la lumière ayant expulsé la carte de son corps. Elle récupéra sa clé et captura la carte, que la force dégagée par la lumière avait littéralement terrassé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme recouverte de la tête aux pieds par des voiles et on distinguait à peine son visage. Sur la carte que Jessica tenait entre ses mains, il était écrit : L'INVISIBILITE.  
  
Tous se regardèrent et leurs yeux posaient la même question : que s'était- il exactement passé ?  
  
Un nouveau personnage se tenait devant la maison de Jessica. Il sourit et murmura :  
  
" Vous le saurez bientôt.". Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison et à ses habitants, tourna les talons et s'en fut.  
  
A SUIVRE. 


	6. Rencontres et fusions 1ere partie

Cathy-sempai : Je ne vais évidemment pas répondre à ta question. C'est tout le mystère eh eh.  
  
Disclamer : eh non (sniff) je ne possède aucun des personnages de CCS. Sinon, pourquoi j'écrirais cette fanfiction ??? Hein ????? Néanmoins j'ai crée Jessica, Meiling, les cartes de Meiling, Oleg Soutine, Cyril et Eloïse (ça fait déjà pas mal non ^^ ?)  
  
Allons-y pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Laissez- moi des reviews please !!!!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 5 :  
  
RENCONTRES ET FUSIONS(1/2) :  
  
« Les derniers événements qui se sont produits me remplissent d'inquiétude mon fils. Je n'aime pas la tournure qu'ils prennent... » soupira Meiling, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Clow.  
  
Clow : Voyons Mère, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il nous est interdit d'intervenir. Si jamais nous changions le cours des choses... (il s'interrompit un instant, plongé dans ses réflexions) De plus, cela fait deux semaines qu'aucun événement étrange n'est survenu.  
  
Meiling (agacée) : Je le sais parfaitement, mais tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait arriver si... Clow : Oui, ça pourrait être pire que le Fléau. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous y opposer. Selon les anciens manuscrits du Cercle des Sorciers, le combat est inéluctable même si l'on ne peut en prévoir l'issue...  
  
Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Meiling.  
  
Meiling : J'ai bien une idée qui permettrait de contourner la Loi Sacrée des Anciens, mais j'aurais besoin de ton assistance pour la réaliser. Es-tu prêt a m'aider ?  
  
Clow réfléchit un moment, soupira et acquiesça. Mais dans quoi diable allait-il encore s'embarquer ?  
  
Jessica flottait dans l'infini. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? Une silhouette se tenait face à elle. En approchant, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Meiling. La mère de Clow Read s'adressa à elle d'une voix lointaine et irréelle.  
  
Meiling : Avant la création de l'Univers, il y avait le Ying-Yang où le ying et le yang formaient un seul élément. Puis le ying et le yang se sont séparés, donnant alors naissance à l'Univers, le ying allant à la Terre et le yang au Ciel. Mais un jour, le Ying-Yang retrouvera sa vraie nature, l'Equilibre Parfait. Souviens-toi bien de ceci ma petite Jessica...  
  
Avant que Jessica n'ait pu articuler un mot, la magicienne disparut, comme happée par le néant. Jessica plissa les yeux, essayant désespérément de percer la pénombre. Elle s'avança à tâtons et, à sa grande surprise, elle aperçut deux autres personnes, immobiles dans l'infini de l'espace. Elle était trop éloignée pour distinguer leurs traits et l'obscurité qui régnait compliquait encore les choses. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Et de qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle tenta de s'approcher...  
  
...et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle maudit en silence son réveil, qui l'avait brusquement tiré de son sommeil et se mit à réfléchir. Décidément, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée ! Et ce que Meiling lui avait dit à propos du Ying-Yang, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Et qui étaient les deux silhouettes qu'elle avait entrevues ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponse...  
  
Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour admirer la belle journée ensoleillée qui l'attendait. Une journée comme celle de toute lycéenne normale. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, aucun phénomène étrange ne s'était manifesté à part ses rêves et elle ne ressentait plus la sensation qui la terrifiait et qui semblait liée à la masse qui avait voulu l'avaler lors de sa dernière bataille. Jessica en était heureuse car depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tomoéda, c'est à dire depuis un mois maintenant, elle n'avait pas arrêté et un répit était le bienvenu. Abandonnant sa rêverie, elle s'empara de son uniforme, sortit de sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
  
Jessica patinait tranquillement en profitant du paysage qui défilait. Elle était en avance et avait tout le temps d'arriver au lycée. Et puis, Tomoéda était vraiment une jolie ville ! En passant devant le sanctuaire, elle tressaillit, ressentant une force, et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses sensations qu'elle n'entendit pas klaxonner.  
  
« Attention ! ».  
  
Jessica tourna la tête à cet avertissement. Elle vit le vélo déraper brusquement sur le bitume pour l'éviter. Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre, le conducteur perdit le contrôle de sa machine et partit dans le décor. La jeune fille se précipita.  
  
Jessica (affreusement confuse) : Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Vous n'êtes pas blessé j'espère ?  
  
Le jeune homme se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se tourna vers Jessica en souriant :  
  
« Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »  
  
Jessica était incapable d'articuler un mot, elle était totalement hypnotisée. Elle contemplait le jeune homme : il était assez grand, avait des cheveux blonds courts et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il portait également l'uniforme du lycée Seijo.  
  
« Tu vas aussi au lycée ? , lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse et douce. Moi, je suis un nouvel élève. Je m'appelle Cyril et je viens de Russie. Et toi ? »  
  
Jessica (le c?ur battant) : Je m'appelle Jessica et je suis française. Ia gavariou pa-rouski, enfin un peu.  
  
Elle se sentit rougir en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclairer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?  
  
Cyril : Rorocho. Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au lycée ?  
  
Jessica : Bien sûr ! Comme ça, on pourra faire connaissance.  
  
La jeune fille était sur un nuage. La journée démarrait tellement bien qu'elle en oublia les raisons de l'accident...  
  
  
  
Sakura se redressa brusquement sur son lit et se passa la main sur la figure pour se réveiller.  
  
« Tu vas bien, Sakura ? » lui demanda Kéro, qui venait de sortir du tiroir qui lui servait de chambre.  
  
Sakura (s'étirant comme un chat) : Oui, oui... Mais il y a ce rêve, toujours le même... En plus, il n'évolue pas. Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines, je suis inquiète.  
  
Kéro (pensif) : Je sais, ni Yué ni moi n'avons d'explication. Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à joindre Anthony ?  
  
Sakura : Non, il doit être absent. J'espère pouvoir le joindre bientôt.  
  
Kéro : Oui mais en attendant, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu es encore en retard !  
  
Sakura (sautant de son lit) : Oh non, c'est pas vrai !  
  
Quelques minutes après, elle claquait la porte de la maison et fonçait dans les rues de Tomoéda pour rattraper son frère et Mathieu. Quand elle les rejoignit enfin, elle était pratiquement arrivée à l'école. Le lycée, quant à lui, semblait en effervescence et un groupe d'étudiants se pressait devant le portail.  
  
Thomas : Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer...  
  
Mathieu (lui souriant) : Je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçu.  
  
Thomas (visiblement surpris) : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Mathieu : Oh, un pressentiment...  
  
Avant que Thomas n'ait pu demander d'autres explications, on vit le cercle de curieux se fendre en deux pour laisser passer une tornade.  
  
« THOOOMMAAAS !!! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !!! »  
  
Thomas poussa un soupir exaspéré en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de la nouvelle venue. Samantha n'avait décidément pas changé ! La jeune fille libéra enfin Thomas, salua Mathieu d'un vif mouvement de la tête et s'adressa à Sakura :  
  
« Alors, comment vas-tu ma petite Sakura ? »  
  
Sakura : Je vais bien. Mais... Anthony n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
Samantha : Non. (gênée) Il a été... retenu. Il loge chez Katia Moreau le temps de notre séjour ici. Par contre, Gotar est venu avec moi. On s'est réinstallés dans l'ancienne maison de Clow Read, tu t'en souviens ?  
  
Oui, Sakura s'en souvenait. C'était dans cette maison que Mathieu avait failli disparaître à cause de sa puissance magique trop faible... D'autres images affluèrent dans son esprit : le jour où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Mathieu... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs qui, s'ils n'étaient plus douloureux, lui laissaient un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Depuis que Jessica avait été attaquée par une force inconnue, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la mission que Clow et Meiling lui avaient confiée.  
  
« Allons petite chasseuse, entendit-elle clairement dans sa tête, tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, aie confiance... »  
  
La surprise la paralysa : cette voix masculine n'était pas celle de Clow ! Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Samantha, qui la secouait par la manche.  
  
Samantha : Au fait, Anthony m'a parlé d'une nouvelle chasseuse de cartes. Elle se nomme... Jessica c'est ça ?  
  
Sakura (reprenant complètement ses esprits) : Oui et elle devrait te plaire.  
  
Samantha (lui adressant un grand sourire) : Oh, du moment qu'elle ne touche pas à Thomas, il n'y aura pas de problème.  
  
Sakura sourit et vit son frère lui jeter un regard furieux. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son meilleur ami l'interrompit.  
  
Mathieu (désignant un point dans la foule) : Justement, la voilà qui arrive.  
  
Samantha : C'est la jeune fille avec des cheveux courts qui se déplace en rollers ? Elle est assez jolie... Et qui est le jeune homme qui l'accompagne ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
  
Thomas et Mathieu échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
Mathieu : Nous non plus figure-toi. Ce doit être un nouvel élève.  
  
Jessica freina à hauteur du groupe et invita Cyril à la rejoindre.  
  
Jessica : Bonjour ! Je vous présente Cyril Outchenko, un nouvel élève qui vient de Russie. Il devrait être dans notre classe. (le jeune homme adressa un sourire timide à la petite troupe). Cyril, je te présente Thomas, Mathieu, Sakura et...  
  
Samantha (leur serrant vigoureusement la main) : Je suis Samantha. J'étais dans la classe de Thomas et Mathieu l'année dernière et je reviens à Tomoéda parce que j'ai... des choses à régler (elle leur sourit avec chaleur).  
  
Jessica dévisagea Samantha avec étonnement et resta figée quelques secondes, ressentant son aura magique. Puis elle interrogea Sakura du regard. Celle-ci hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sakura se tourna ensuite vers le nouveau venu.  
  
Sakura : C'est marrant, mon nouveau professeur est russe lui aussi. Il s'appelle Oleg je-sais-pas-quoi Soutine. Il est très gentil mais je le trouve assez... froid, j'ai du mal à être à l'aise avec lui... Cyril regarda longuement Sakura et lui sourit.  
  
Cyril : Tu sais Sakura, les Russes ne sont pas très... démonstratifs et cela leur donne une apparence sévère, c'est dans leur nature. Mais je suis sûr que ton professeur est très gentil.  
  
Les sonneries des deux établissements retentirent et coupèrent court à toutes les conversations. Le petit groupe se sépara en se donnant rendez- vous à la pause déjeuner.  
  
Quand Jessica, Thomas, Mathieu et Samantha entrèrent dans la classe, ils furent surpris par le brouhaha qui y régnait. D'habitude, les élèves étaient plutôt calmes en attendant l'arrivée de Melle Sakamoto, leur professeur principal. Jessica demanda à une élève qui se trouvait près d'elle la raison de cette agitation.  
  
L'élève : Tu n'es pas au courant ? (elle ouvrit de grands yeux) Il paraît que de nouveaux élèves vont arriver dans notre classe et en plus, il paraît que la prof a une grande nouvelle pour nous...  
  
Le bruit de la glissière de la porte fit taire tout le monde et chacun regagna rapidement sa place pendant que Melle Sakamoto pénétrait dans la salle. Son regard fit le tour de la classe.  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Aujourd'hui, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer : tout d'abord nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir dans notre classe deux élèves étrangers qui seront avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous pouvez entrer.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et les deux "nouveaux" entrèrent. Jessica reconnut immédiatement Cyril et crut que son c?ur allait exploser quand la professeur, après l'avoir présenté à ses camarades, le pria d'aller s'installer au bureau qui se trouvait juste derrière le sien. En passant près d'elle, le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire et Jessica se sentit rougir. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'autre élève. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de son âge. Elle souriait à la classe, apparemment très à l'aise et quand son regard rencontra celui de Jessica, la jeune fille eut une impression de déjà-vu qui s'estompa rapidement. C'était une très jolie personne : elle était de taille moyenne et avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs très longs qu'elle avait coiffé en deux tresses et ses yeux verts légèrement bridés pétillaient d'intelligence et de joie de vivre. Melle Sakamoto lui demanda de se présenter. Elle prit la parole d'une voix claire et chantante :  
  
« Enchantée, mon nom est Eloïse Linh, je suis chinoise et je viens de Pékin. C'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie de votre classe. »  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Très bien, où va-t-on te placer ? Ah, il y a une place à côté de Jessica.  
  
Jessica tressaillit en entendant son prénom et regarda Eloïse s'installer. La nouvelle élève lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Apparemment, sa nouvelle voisine avait l'air gentil.  
  
« Oui, je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre » lui murmura Eloïse.  
  
Avant que Jessica ne soit revenue de sa surprise, le professeur principal poursuivit :  
  
« La deuxième nouvelle importante dont je dois vous faire part, c'est que notre classe a été choisie pour préparer une pièce de théâtre pour un spectacle qui aura lieu juste avant les vacances. J'ai ici une liste de thèmes et j'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous vienne tirer au sort celui de cette année. »  
  
Son regard se promena dans la classe puis elle demanda à Eloïse de venir effectuer le tirage. La jeune fille se leva, et choisit un des papiers qui s'étalaient devant elle. Elle le tendit ensuite à la professeur.  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Le thème de cette année sera... les couples mythiques ! Avez-vous des propositions ?  
  
Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle de classe. Jessica leva alors timidement la main.  
  
Jessica : Je propose Roméo et Juliette de William Sakespeare, un dramaturge anglais.  
  
Samantha : C'est une excellente idée qui colle parfaitement au thème. En plus, c'est une des plus belles histoires d'amour jamais écrites.  
  
Et elle ajouta en elle-même : "Je suis sûre que Thomas et moi formerions le couple idéal !"  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Donc nous sommes tous d'accord pour Roméo et Juliette ?  
  
Un "oui" sonore parvint à ses oreilles et elle ajouta :  
  
« C'est donc décidé. La distribution des rôles aura lieu cet après-midi. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons reprendre notre étude sur le poids du Japon dans l'économie mondiale... »  
  
Les élèves soupirèrent et s'emparèrent de leurs stylos.  
  
Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel et Stéphanie terminèrent les cours de la matinée un peu en avance ce jour-là car leur nouveau professeur, M. Soutine, devait s'absenter pour des affaires personnelles urgentes.  
  
Sakura : Que pourrions-nous faire en attendant que Jess et les autres aient terminé ?  
  
Tiffany (sortant sa caméra vidéo de son sac) : Nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui et c'est le jour où la classe de ton frère a son cours d'EPS. On pourrait aller les voir.  
  
Sakura (enthousiaste) : C'est une super idée ! Vous êtes d'accord ? (elle se tourna vers Lionel et Stéphanie et ceux-ci acquiescèrent) Bon, ben on y va !  
  
Et nos amis prirent la direction du terrain de sport. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura s'aperçut que sa meilleure amie les suivait un peu en retrait et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ralentit son allure afin de se trouver à sa hauteur.  
  
Sakura (l'air inquiet) : Quelque chose ne va pas Tiffany ?  
  
Tiffany revint d'un seul coup sur terre et agrippa Sakura avec une vigueur inattendue. Ses yeux étincelaient.  
  
Tiffany : Au contraire, je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu te rends compte, je vais enfin pouvoir filmer Jessica ! Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion avant : la première fois, j'étais trop épuisée, la deuxième fois, je dormais et lors de la dernière bataille elle était invisible. Ces premières prises ont un rôle essentiel ! Bien sûr, il est affreusement dommage qu'elle ne porte pas une de mes sublimes créations, mais pour un premier essai, ça devrait aller...  
  
Sakura se tourna vers Lionel et Stéphanie pour trouver du soutien mais elle vit que ceux-ci étaient partis à rire et elle soupira, esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire : après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Tiffany, elle devrait être habituée à ses lubies.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au terrain de sport. Tiffany repéra Jessica et opta pour une position stratégique afin d'avoir un bon angle de vue. Sakura aussi observait la jeune fille. Avec Samantha, elles étaient en train de battre à plate couture l'équipe féminine de basket. Le ballon volait littéralement entre les deux lycéennes, qui se déplaçaient avec rapidité et grâce sur la surface de jeu. Sakura fut arrachée de sa contemplation par les cris et les applaudissements qui parvenaient de l'autre moitié de terrain. Lionel lui prit alors la main avec délicatesse :  
  
« Viens, on va voir ce qui se passe ! » lui dit-il.  
  
Sakura hocha la tête et ils firent le tour du grillage pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du terrain. Sakura s'agrippa au grillage et tenta de repérer son frère et Mathieu. Les garçons étaient en train de s'entraîner aux arts martiaux, enfin ils étaient censés ! Pour le moment, l'attention de tous ces sportifs était focalisée sur le combat qui se déroulait entre Mathieu et le nouvel élève. Les deux lycéens étaient concentrés et effectuaient tous leurs mouvements avec une précision redoutable et l'on pouvait de temps en temps entendre le bruit mat d'un corps qui heurtait le sol. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Sakura se retourna pour demander à Lionel ce qu'il en pensait et vit que celui-ci s'était totalement pris au jeu : ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et il esquissait les gestes qu'exécutaient les adversaires. Sakura lui sourit tendrement et ramena son attention vers le combat. Cyril devait être très doué pour les arts martiaux pour pouvoir tenir tête à Mathieu ! Elle savait que même Lionel, qui s'entraînait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, était incapable de réaliser cet exploit. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, quand on connaissait les capacités de Yué. De plus, depuis que Mathieu avait pris conscience de sa double-personnalité, Sakura percevait plus fortement la présence du gardien lunaire en lui, ce qui devait le rendre encore plus difficile à battre. Ce fut pourtant le jeune russe qui finit par prendre l'avantage en déséquilibrant Mathieu d'un coup de pied fulgurant et puissant. Les applaudissements crépitèrent pendant que le jeune homme aidait Mathieu à se relever. Les deux combattants se serrèrent la main, se félicitant l'un l'autre.  
  
Le match de basket des filles s 'étant terminé un peu avant (et ce, par une victoire écrasante de Jess et Samantha), les deux garçons furent bientôt entourés par une nuée de lycéennes qui les bombardaient de questions et de félicitations. Samantha était bien sûr en première ligne, agrippée au cou de Thomas comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue : ça devait être dur pour son frère ! Néanmoins, le retour de Samantha l'inquiétait. Anthony ne les aurait jamais fait revenir sans une raison valable... Elle sursauta en remarquant que Tiffany était en train de la filmer.  
  
Tiffany (d'un ton enflammé) : Tu es tellement attendrissante quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées ! Le regard vague, perdu au loin... Une vraie héroïne de film romantique. J'imagine déjà le costume que tu pourrais porter !  
  
Elle allait répondre quand elle remarqua Jessica, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe d'admiratrices. Cyril s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule qui l'entourait et se dirigea vers elle. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Tiffany, qui filmait la scène, assena un coup de coude à Sakura.  
  
Tiffany : Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux- là... Tu ne crois pas, Sakura ?  
  
Sakura se retourna pour regarder Lionel à la dérobée. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec sa cousine à propos de l'aspect technique du combat qu'il venait de voir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à son aveuglement par rapport aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.  
  
Sakura : Tu dois sûrement avoir raison... Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas observatrice. Pour Lionel...  
  
Tiffany hocha la tête et lui sourit : elle avait compris. Le professeur annonça alors la fin du cours, et les élèves regagnèrent les vestiaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura faisait de grands signes pour avertir son frère de leur présence. Celui-ci arriva, évidemment accompagné de Mathieu, de Samantha et de Jessica mais aussi de Cyril et d'une jeune fille que Sakura ne connaissait pas.  
  
Thomas (moqueur, s'adressant à l'inconnue) : Eloïse, je te présente Sakura, mon petit monstre de s?ur et ses amis (il désigna chacun du doigt) : Tiffany, sa meilleure amie, Lionel, un petit morveux et sa chipie de cousine Stéphanie, qui viennent de Chine, tout comme toi.  
  
Sakura était sur le point d'exploser. Son frère était vraiment un mufle ! Oser la présenter elle et ses amis de cette façon c'était vraiment trop ! Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle lui avait assené un coup de pied bien placé dans le genou. Non mais ! Thomas poussa un petit cri de douleur et se frotta le genou avec vigueur. Eloïse émit un petit rire musical et se présenta, ajoutant qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'avait dit Thomas.  
  
Eloïse : Je suis sûre qu'il exagère. Moi aussi, j'ai un grand frère à Pékin, alors je sais ce que c'est, ne t'inquiète pas ! (elle consulta sa montre) Bien, je dois vous quitter, je dois me rendre à l'audition pour faire partie de la chorale.  
  
Cyril :Je t'accompagne. J'ai encore quelques formalités à régler...  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jessica se tourna vers Samantha.  
  
Jessica : Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu n'es pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Samantha sourit et le cercle de Clow apparut sous ses pieds. Elle fut enveloppée par une étoffe, et peu après, Ruby se trouvait devant eux. Mathieu redevint alors Yué.  
  
Sakura : Je te présente Ruby. Elle est l'un des protecteurs d'Anthony, l'équivalent de Yué. Il y a également Gotar, qui correspond à Kéro, que tu rencontreras bientôt.  
  
« Mais je suis là, dit une voix, et regardez qui j'ai ramené avec moi ! »  
  
Tous se retournèrent et virent Gotar et Kéro, sous leur forme discrète. Ruby et Sakura étaient furieuses de leur escapade.  
  
Gotar : Je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé voir Kéro. On a joué aux jeux vidéos...  
  
Kéro (tout fier) : Même que je l'ai terrassé ! Et puis on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir vous dire bonjour, alors nous voilà !  
  
Jessica se souvint alors de ce qui s'était produit le matin près du sanctuaire. Elle s'apprêtait à en parler quand tout à coup elle se figea : elle ressentait la présence de Meiling mais à un degré jamais égalé ! Ses compagnons (du moins ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs) l'avaient également ressenti.  
  
Sakura (inquiète) : Quelle carte peut dégager une telle puissance ?  
  
Le sol se mit alors à trembler. Tiffany poussa un cri de surprise et rattrapa sa caméra de justesse. Jessica se saisit de sa Clé et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, ressentant l'autre force inconnue.  
  
« Encore !, pensa-t-elle, qui êtes-vous donc ? »  
  
Une nouvelle secousse se produisit et elle fut déséquilibrée.  
  
De l'autre côté du grillage, l'homme enveloppé dans un manteau ample souriait :  
  
« Tu m'as déjà échappé une fois ma chère Jessica. Mais ton ange gardien ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger... Et n'oublie pas que l'issue est incertaine... »  
  
Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Ma très chère Meiling, dommage que tu ne puisses rien faire. » murmura-t- il. Et il s 'évanouit dans les airs.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE...  
  
  
  
Alors ????? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera là bientôt^^ ! En attendant, laissez-moi des ptis commentaires sioupléééééé *yeux implorants* 


	7. Rencontres et Fusions 2eme partie

Cathy-sempai : Voici les traduction que tu m'as demandé. Rorocho veut dire « c'est bien » et ia gavariou pa-rouski veut dire « je parle Russe » Vala^^ !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Eh non, toujours pas à moi ! Les Clamp ont de la chance^^ ! Enfin à part les personnages que j'ai cité dans le chapitre précédent ainsi que Rénan et Ysande (aaaaaaahhhhhh Ysande. l'adoooooore lui !!!) Oh ! et je remercie Francis pour le personnage d'Alexandre Doyon.  
  
Voici un nouveau chapitre^^ Les reviews sont appréciées au plus haut point. N'hésitez pas !!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 6 :  
  
RENCONTRES ET FUSIONS(2/2) :  
  
  
  
« AAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! »  
  
Les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus puissantes. Sakura et ses amis devaient lutter pour garder leur équilibre. Kérobéros était allé spontanément protéger Tiffany tandis que Ruby s'occupait de Thomas. Yué et Gotar restaient aux côtés des deux chasseuses et Stéphanie ne quittait pas son cousin d'une semelle.  
  
Jessica : Je n'ai jamais ressenti la présence de Meiling avec une telle intensité ! Comment cela est-il possible ? (elle invoqua sa Clé) Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, reviens à ta forme originelle. Moi, Jessica, par la magie qui m'a été transmise, je te l'ordooonne !  
  
La clé tournoya sur elle-même et devint sceptre. Jessica la fit passer d'une main à l'autre et se prépara à combattre. Elle se demandait de quelle carte il pouvait bien s'agir quand la force disparut d'un seul coup. La terre cessa de trembler et tout redevint calme.  
  
L'homme enveloppé dans son manteau jura et serra avec colère le sceptre qu'il tenait dans sa main : « Je n'ai pas été assez puissant ce coup-ci. Mais ce n'est que partie remise... »  
  
Jessica essuya les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit personne. « Un jour, je trouverais la source de cette force ! », se jura-t-elle.  
  
« Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé ma petite chasseuse... », pensa l'homme, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Il regarda le groupe de jeunes gens quitter le terrain de sport, rajusta le col de son manteau et s'éclipsa.  
  
Sakura et ses amis marchaient lentement, chacun tentant de trouver une explication possible à la brusque disparition de la carte. Tous les gardiens avaient repris leur apparence discrète et Kéro et Gotar s'étaient confortablement installés dans le sac à dos de Sakura.  
  
Lionel : Jessica affirme qu'elle a ressenti la présence de Meiling près du sanctuaire ce matin. Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit manifestée sur le terrain de sport ?  
  
Sakura : La carte a peut-être été attirée par nos auras magiques... Nous étions nombreux : toi, Jessica, moi, Yué, Ruby, Gotar, Kérobéros... de plus sous leur forme originelle !  
  
Samantha : Mais à part Jessica, aucun de nous n'a vraiment de lien direct avec les cartes de Meiling. Anthony m'a expliqué avant notre départ que si ces deux magies étaient de même nature, elles étaient différentes dans leur conception originelle, à l'image de celui qui les a créées. Et Clow et Meiling étaient assez différents...  
  
Gotar : Oui, il paraît qu'ils se disputaient à propos de tout et n'importe quoi...  
  
Thomas (perplexe) : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la carte (si s'en est bien une) s'est manifestée exactement à ce moment-là. Cyril et Eloïse venaient juste de partir et il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. Si je me souviens bien, les cartes de Clow n'ont jamais agi de manière aussi préméditée... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...  
  
Mathieu se tourna vers Jessica, qui marchait, le regard fixé au sol : « Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure, Jess. Tu n'as pas une idée ? »  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête, dévoilant un visage bouleversé. Thomas proposa de s'arrêter un moment et tous acquiescèrent. Ils choisirent de s'installer sur une des pelouses qui bordaient le lycée Seijo.  
  
Jessica se détendit un peu pendant qu'ils déjeunaient. Sakura lui fit goûter les mets que son père avait préparé et elle admira ses talents de cuisinier. Il y eut beaucoup de rires et de bonne humeur (le plus souvent dues aux pitreries de Kéro et Gotar), ce qui fit presque oublier l'incident du terrain de sport. A la fin du repas cependant, Jessica, qui s'était totalement remise de ses émotions, décida d'aborder le sujet.  
  
Jessica : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que vous avez dit. Le fait que les cartes semblent agir de façon préméditée... Toutes celles que j'ai capturées ont eu un comportement agressif. Pourtant, vous m'avez expliqué que chaque carte avait son propre caractère... Et puis cette présence inconnue que je ressens à chaque fois... (elle marqua une pause pour prendre une longue inspiration) Je crois que les cartes sont manipulées.  
  
Il y eut un court silence.  
  
Samantha (septique) : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas. Tout d'abord, les cartes de Meiling étaient depuis longtemps prisonnières et elles peuvent réagir de manière agressive parce qu'elles ne veulent pas être capturées. On a vu des cartes de Clow réagir ainsi. De plus, la magie de Meiling est essentiellement lunaire, ce n'est pas une magie aussi équilibrée que celle de Clow. Et enfin, les cartes ont été créées à l'image de leur maître, or, il se trouve que Meiling avait un caractère assez emporté, voire parfois agressif.  
  
Jessica demeura pensive quelques minutes et hocha la tête.  
  
Jessica : Tu as sûrement raison, Sam. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas la force "négative" que je ressens à chaque apparition d'une carte...  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit la cloche pour retentir et le petit groupe dut se séparer. Kéro et Gotar furent sommés de rentrer à la maison sans faire d'histoires.  
  
Kéro (poussant un gros soupir) : D'accord, d'accord... à condition que Gotar puisse venir avec moi. On doit finir notre partie de "Street Fghtor, version 3000" et j'étais en train de gagner ! ! !  
  
Sakura éclata de rire et donna son accord. Puis tous se mirent à courir pour arriver à l'heure à leurs cours respectifs.  
  
Les lycéens pénétrèrent avec précipitation dans la salle de classe pour une fois. Ils avaient hâte que le tirage au sort qui désignerait le rôle de chacun dans la préparation de la pièce ait lieu. Mademoiselle Sakamoto arriva à son tour et sourit en voyant les visages impatients de ses élèves. Elle leur demanda d'inscrire leur nom sur un papier et de mettre d'un côté les filles et de l'autre les garçons. Quand les deux tas furent posés sur le bureau, elle se retourna vers le tableau pour y inscrire les différents rôles à pourvoir.  
  
A cet instant, les petits papiers brillèrent légèrement mais personne ne s'en aperçut tant l'excitation étreignait les élèves. Enfin, presque tout le monde... Mais l'élève qui avait été témoin du phénomène eut un petit sourire, regarda subrepticement dehors et retourna se mêler aux conversations environnantes.  
  
Enfin vint la distribution des rôles : Jessica hérita de celui de Juliette, Cyril de Roméo, Mathieu de Mercutio, Thomas de Tybalt et Eloïse de celui de la nourrice. Quand ils furent tous distribués, on passa à la mise en scène. La professeur piocha simultanément dans chacun des deux tas.  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Et pour mettre en scène ce magnifique spectacle, les élèves désignés sont... tout d'abord Samantha...  
  
La jeune fille se fendit immédiatement d'un large sourire en entendant son nom. C'était elle qui avait mis en scène le film que sa classe avait présenté l'année précédente. Sa scène préférée restait celle où Mathieu tombait du balcon... Bien sûr, ce jour-là, il avait également récupéré les pouvoirs de Thomas mais elle s'y était faite...  
  
« ça va être du gâteau, se réjouit-elle en elle-même. Et puis je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux de mon cher Thomas ! »  
  
La voix de l'enseignante la ramena alors brutalement à la réalité.  
  
Melle Sakamoto :Et celui qui l'assistera dans sa démarche sera... Alexandre !  
  
Samantha sentit sa joie fondre comme neige au soleil à cette annonce. Elle vit l'intéressé se retourner de son côté. Il leva un pouce triomphant et la darda d'un sourire qu'il espérait séducteur. La jeune fille détourna la tête et l'ignora superbement. Rien que le fait de penser qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec lui la faisait frissonner. Ce garçon était intelligent et travailleur mais il était terriblement collant. Alexandre était déjà dans leur classe l'année dernière. Elle savait très bien qu'il rêvait de sortir avec elle mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Et puis physiquement, il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Thomas...  
  
Alexandre Doyon était le plus petit de tous les garçons de la classe. Il arborait des cheveux roux foncé coupés très courts et son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Ses petits yeux bleu foncé étaient toujours en mouvement, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Malgré sa tendance à l'embonpoint, il avait un visage assez fin qui respirait la gentillesse. En fait, une seule personne ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux : Thomas Gauthier. Il avait réduit tous ses espoirs à néant...  
  
« Un jour, je me vengerai, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en voyant la créature de ses rêves regarder son rival avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je suis patient... Mon heure viendra... »  
  
A leur propre surprise, Sakura et ses amis n'arrivèrent pas en retard, car le professeur Soutine n'était pas encore arrivé quand ils s'engouffrèrent, exténués, dans la salle de classe.  
  
- C'est étrange, fit remarquer Nadine. D'habitude il est si ponctuel... Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose de pas normal. Il y a sûrement du surnaturel là-dessous... Peut-être un fantôme...   
  
Sa voix avait monté d'un ton et on sentait qu'elle espérait un fond de vérité dans ses suppositions. Son imagination, qui était déjà fertile, tournait visiblement à plein régime.  
  
Sakura eut un mouvement instinctif de recul au mot "fantôme" et agrippa la main de Lionel, qui se tenait à son côté. Son amie allait sûrement encore leur raconter une de ses innombrables histoires qui la terrorisaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Ce n'était pas tant le mot "fantôme" en lui-même qui lui faisait peur... Depuis qu'elle avait revu sa mère, lors de l'attaque de la carte de l'invisibilité, elle était moins effrayée... Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne les redoutait plus mais elle sentait que sa phobie avait diminué d'un cran.  
  
Nadine semblait sur le point de prendre la parole et Sakura se raidit. Mais au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, celle-ci fut interrompue.  
  
Yvan (le doigt levé) : Nadine a raison. Monsieur Soutine a de toute évidence été enlevé par un des fantômes de la crypte. (ses amis le dévisageaient avec incompréhension et Sandrine secouait la tête, résignée.) Il y a très très longtemps, là où se trouve à présent notre école, se dressait un château. Le maître des lieux était un homme très cruel et il condamna beaucoup de gens à mourir dans ses oubliettes qui se trouve encore sous nos pieds. On raconte que de temps en temps les esprits de ces prisonniers viennent hanter notre école et parfois ils enlèvent les professeurs pour les condamner à errer dans la crypte car ces professeurs étaient très méchants avec leurs élèves et même que...  
  
Sandrine (attrapant son ami d'enfance par le col) :. Ça suffit ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressant ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait au Ciel pour qu'on m'inflige ta présence...  
  
Yvan (moqueur) : Eh bien en fait...  
  
Sandrine (le secouant comme un prunier) : Ne dis plus un mot ! ! !  
  
Yvan riait aux éclats et Tiffany, Sonia et Nadine se retenaient visiblement de faire de même. Sakura, elle, n'était pas spécialement rassurée et elle pétrissait la main de Lionel qui, bravement, tentait de rester impassible. Si jamais cette histoire de fantôme était vraie et que le professeur russe était réellement...  
  
Le glissement de la porte de la classe et l'entrée de celui-ci mirent fin à ses angoisses. Tous les élèves regagnèrent docilement leur place. Sakura remarqua que le professeur ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il semblait comme "vidé". Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à avoir à son égard le même comportement qu'avec mademoiselle Moreau ou monsieur Térada. Il était très gentil mais elle ressentait toujours un malaise confus en sa présence. Elle en avait discuté avec Lionel lors de l'une de leurs promenades et il ressentait apparemment la même chose. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression... Monsieur Soutine, malgré son état de fatigue évidente prit finalement le livre posé sur son bureau et démarra le cours. Sakura perdit vite le fil du raisonnement et se mit à rêvasser.  
  
« Où suis-je ? » La jeune fille fit quelques pas et reconnut le sanctuaire tsukimine. Il faisait très sombre et pourtant elle voyait le soleil et la lune orner le ciel. Elle avançait prudemment quand tout à coup son regard se porta sur l'entrée du sanctuaire. Quelqu'un se tenait au sommet du porche. Elle voyait clairement sa silhouette qui se découpait au milieu de la lune et du soleil : l'individu arborait deux immenses ailes et portait une tenue qui ressemblait fort à celle de Yué. Le symbole qui l'ornait semblait différent mais la jeune fille ne le voyait pas avec assez de netteté. Des mèches de cheveux flottaient au vent et son visage était dans la pénombre, car il avait la tête baissée. Il tenait un objet longiligne dans sa main. Semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence, il commença à relever la tête... « Qui êtes-vous ? », murmura-t-elle.  
  
Jessica s'éveilla en sursaut et s'aperçut que mademoiselle Sakamoto (ainsi que tous ses camarades) la regardait fixement.  
  
Melle Sakamoto : Alors mademoiselle Durand, on s'endort en classe ?  
  
Il n'y avait aucune sévérité dans sa voix mais la jeune fille restait pétrifiée par la honte. Puis, se reprenant, elle se leva et salua la professeur en bafouillant.  
  
Jessica : Je... Je suis vraiment désolée Mademoiselle. Je...ça ne se reproduira plus.  
  
- J'espère bien, lui sourit celle-ci. Bien, reprenons le cours...  
  
En se rasseyant, elle croisa le regard de Samantha, qui haussait les sourcils pour lui signifier sa question. Jessica opina doucement du chef et se retourna en entendant Eloïse chuchoter dans sa direction.  
  
Eloïse : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrivait souvent... avant.  
  
La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire complice et Jessica se sentit tout de suite mieux. Et sa honte disparut totalement quand Cyril lui témoigna de son soutien en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Elle attrapa son manuel et tenta de se concentrer sur la dimension économique du Japon dans le sud-est asiatique.  
  
Quand la cloche signifiant la fin des cours retentit, Sonia vint trouver Sakura et Tiffany. Elle semblait d'une excellente humeur, à en juger par son expression.  
  
Sonia : J'aurais un service à vous demander...  
  
Tiffany : Pas de problème, on t'écoute.  
  
Sonia (les yeux brillants) : Voilà. J'ai reçu une lettre de Monsieur Terada ce matin. Il me raconte son séjour en France... Et je voulais, pour le remercier lui envoyer un... cadeau. Comme Nadine et Sandrine sont prises, je me demandais si vous aimeriez m'accompagner (elle rougit).  
  
Sakura : Mais bien sûr ! Pas vrai Tiffany ?  
  
Tiffany : Oui, avec joie. On sera ravies de t'aider à trouver un présent. J'ai repéré une nouvelle petite boutique au centre-ville. On pourrait aller jeter un ?il.  
  
Sonia : D'accord les filles. C'est parti !  
  
A la sortie, Sakura fit un crochet pour avertir son frère. Comme il était introuvable, elle s'adressa à Jessica.  
  
Jessica : Ton frère et Mathieu sont partis plus tôt. Ils avaient un entretien pour un nouveau job. Dans un salon de thé, je crois. Samantha a tenu à les accompagner.  
  
Sakura : Mais alors, tu vas rentrer seule ? !  
  
La jeune fille sourit malicieusement :  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Je suis une grande fille !  
  
Elle enfila ses rollers et fit un grand signe de la main en s'éloignant. Sakura la suivit des yeux quelques instants puis courut rejoindre ses amies.  
  
Jessica glissait tranquillement sur le bitume en profitant de l'air frais de la fin de journée. Elle respirait à grandes goulées, laissant tout son corps se détendre. Elle était bien. La perspective des répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre la remplissait de joie. Elle avait déjà incarné Juliette deux ans auparavant avec sa troupe d'amateurs et elle avait vraiment apprécié le rôle. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son partenaire. Le hasard avait fait que ce soit Cyril... Elle avait du mal à comprendre le trouble qu'il lui causait...  
  
La jeune fille arriva à proximité du temple. Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux se portèrent sur le porche de l'entrée. C'était comme dans son rêve...  
  
L'homme observait Jessica depuis l'intérieur du sanctuaire, caché derrière un pan de mur. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Il est temps. A nous deux, chasseuse de cartes. »  
  
Il empoigna son sceptre et celui-ci se mit à briller. Un cercle se matérialisa sous les pieds de l'individu. Son large manteau noir claquait au vent. Il ferma les yeux et lança son invocation :  
  
« Cartes de Meiling ici présentes, vous êtes sous la protection des forces obscures ! Obéissez-moi comme à votre ancienne maîtresse. Par la puissance du Yang, je vous l"ordooonne ! ! ! »  
  
Une forte lumière se dégagea de son corps puis s'éteignit. L'homme exultait :  
  
« Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! »  
  
Jessica ressentit tout de suite la présence de Meiling, si fort qu'elle ne sentit même pas les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Son médaillon, qui s'était mis à briller, n'arrivait pas à définir l'endroit exact d'où provenait la force. Le sol se mit à trembler avec force et s'ouvrit en deux, dévoilant des torrents de lave en son sein. Il y avait autre chose. La jeune fille écarquillait les yeux devant la vision. Ce n'était pas possible !  
  
Il s'agissait d'une carte mais elle était comme à double visage : son côté droit représentait un jeune homme dont tout le corps aurait été en flammes et son côté gauche une jeune femme dont l'habit et la chevelure était vivants, composés de racines. Jessica les identifia avec facilité. Il s'agissait de la carte du Feu et de celle de la Terre. Mais comment diable avaient-elles réussi à fusionner ?  
  
Une racine sortit tout à coup de terre et essaya d'attraper la lycéenne. Tout en sautant de côté pour l'éviter, Jessica passa en revue les cartes qu'elle possédait. Elle n'avait qu'une solution. Elle s'empara de sa clé.  
  
Jessica : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, reviens à ta forme originelle. Moi, Jessica, par la magie qui m'a été transmise, je te l'ordooonne ! (le sceptre se matérialisa entre ses mains) Cartes du Vent et de l'Eau, délivrez votre magie !  
  
Les cartes appelées se lancèrent à l'assaut de leur ennemi. Malheureusement, il devient vite évident qu'elles n'étaient pas de taille et elles se retrouvèrent très vite à terre. Leur maîtresse sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse : les cartes des éléments étaient les plus puissantes de toutes celles qu'elle possédait, aucune de ses autres cartes ne pourraient leur tenir tête !  
  
La "carte" s'avança vers Jessica et lança une racine enflammée dans sa direction. La jeune fille se savait perdue. « Au secours ! ! ! », pensa-t- elle en voyant le projectile se rapprocher. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure venue, Jessica se sentit arrachée du sol. Elle planait à présent dans les airs.  
  
- On dirait que j'arrive à temps, murmura une voix douce à son oreille. La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête pour remercier son sauveur et elle resta quelques secondes sans voix, figée par la stupeur.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? réussit-elle à articuler.  
  
- je m'appelle Ysande, lui sourit l'intéressé. Et je suis ton protecteur.  
  
Jessica resta interdite devant cette déclaration pendant qu'Ysande se posait sur la branche d'un arbre non loin du sanctuaire. La jeune fille le dévisagea et reconnut la personne qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve, l'après- midi même. Ysande ressemblait beaucoup à Yué, tant physiquement que par le costume. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, en amande, et des cheveux violets qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Sa peau était néanmoins moins blanche que celle du gardien lunaire de Sakura et il semblait plus souriant de nature. Sur son costume était gravé un symbole : un Ying orné du symbole du Soleil et de la Lune. La jeune fille avait à peine terminé son examen que des secousses se firent sentir. La carte revenait visiblement à la charge !  
  
« Toutes ses peluches sont vraiment adorraaables ! ! !, s'exclama Sonia en franchissant le seuil de la boutique. Je suis sûre que je vais trouver mon bonheur ! »  
  
La vendeuse émit un petit rire et le visage des trois amies s'illumina en la reconnaissant.  
  
Sakura : Marie ! ! ! Tu es revenue ?  
  
Marie (leur souriant) : Eh oui ! Tomoeda est une si jolie ville. Et puis apparemment, les gens ont l'air d'avoir oublié les vols qui s'étaient produits lors de ma première installation... Vous êtes mes premières clientes, alors faites le tour et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
La jeune femme repartit dans l'arrière-boutique pendant que Sakura et ses amies faisaient le tour du magasin.  
  
Tout à coup, la jeune fille se figea. Elle venait d'entendre clairement la voix de Jessica dans sa tête. Celle-ci appelait à l'aide ! Sakura jeta un regard sans équivoque à sa meilleure amie et bafouilla une explication inaudible en direction de Sonia avant de s'éclipser.  
  
Sonia (surprise) : Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
Tiffany : Euh... Je crois qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui.  
  
Sonia la dévisagea un instant, ahurie, puis éclata de rire.  
  
Sonia : C'est du Sakura tout craché ! Elle est vraiment tête-en-l'air parfois !  
  
Tiffany tenta de sourire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'?il à l'extérieur.  
  
« Je me demande ce qui se passe... Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. », se dit-elle, inquiète.  
  
Sakura filait vers le temple aussi vite que ses patins le lui permettaient. Elle avait prévenu Lionel et Kéro grâce à son portable. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine.  
  
« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! »  
  
Elle arriva à proximité du sanctuaire en même temps que ses amis. Ils pénétrèrent sans un mot à l'intérieur et s'immobilisèrent à la vue de ce qui se passait. Jessica et un gardien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas faisaient face à une carte comme Sakura n'en avait jamais vu. Ses attaques semblaient très puissantes.  
  
- Bouclier lunaire ! Par la force du Ying, protège-nous ! clama soudain le gardien, brandissant un sceptre orné du même symbole que sa tunique.  
  
Les deux assiègés se retrouvèrent enveloppés dans une sphère bleutée et résistante, ce qui leur laissa un peu de répit. Jessica aperçut alors Sakura et ses amis. Elle hurla pour que ceux-ci puissent l'entendre.  
  
Jessica : La carte du Feu et celle de la Terre ont fusionné ! Aucune de mes cartes n'est assez puissante ! Je t'en prie, trouve une solution !  
  
Sakura se concentra. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve... Il fallait qu'elle aide Jessica... Elle n'avait pas le droit de défier leur ennemi avec ses propres cartes. En plus, les cartes élémentaires étaient parmi les plus puissantes du jeu... Les deux cartes avaient fusionné... Son regard s'éclaira soudain d'un éclair de compréhension. Oui, il n'y avait que cette solution... Son corps s'illumina et le cercle magique apparut. Une carte de Sakura se matérialisa entre ses mains.  
  
- Invoque la carte du Vent et de l'Eau ! cria-t-elle en direction de son amie. Celle-ci hocha la tête et se mit à l'?uvre, toujours protégée par le bouclier d'Ysande. Sakura appela alors sa clé.  
  
Sakura : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, dévoile-moi ta véritable nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooonne ! (elle s'empara de son sceptre) Carte de la Fusion, viens en aide à mon amie !  
  
La carte que Sakura venait de créer permit de faire fusionner le Vent et l'Eau. Son adversaire ayant épuisé une partie de son énergie contre Jessica et son protecteur, le combat tourna en faveur de celle-ci. La carte fut bientôt emprisonnée par les liens formés par le Vent et l'Eau. Jessica s'extirpa du bouclier et brandit son sceptre.  
  
Jessica : Reprenez la forme qui était votre, cartes de Meiling. Je vous l'ordooonne !  
  
Le monstre fut aspiré et deux cartes vinrent se nicher au creux des mains de la jeune fille : LA TERRE et LE FEU.  
  
Sakura , Lionel et Kéro coururent à sa rencontre. Jessica venait de tomber à genoux sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
- Je vais bien, les rassura-t-elle en relevant la tête vers eux. Mais il faut surtout remercier Ysande, je crois.  
  
Elle se retourna pour lui demander d'approcher mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
  
Lionel : Qui était-ce ?  
  
Jessica : Je vais vous dire le peu que je sais...  
  
Et elle se lança dans ses explications tandis qu'ils quittaient le temple.  
  
L'homme n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, de là où il se trouvait. Il écumait de rage et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait sûrement brisé son sceptre en deux.  
  
« Décidément, ma chère s?ur et son idiot de fils sont plus malins que je ne le pensais. Un autre protecteur... Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, foi de Rénan ! »  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et sortit quelque chose des pans de son manteau.  
  
« Je crois que je vais changer de tactique... »  
  
Ysande se tenait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. La porte de la maison claqua et des pas résonnèrent.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est passé cette première rencontre ? l'interpella une voix.  
  
Il se retourna et sourit au nouvel arrivant.  
  
Ysande : Très bien. La prophétie est en marche...  
  
A SUIVRE...  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Laissez-moi un pti commentaire ^^ Eo. 


	8. Crouching Card, Hidden Evil

Disclaimer : Eh non ! Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont la propriété des Clamp. Les tirades de « Roméo et Juliette » appartiennent au grand William Shakespeare et la scène du combat sur les bambous est inspirée du film « Tigre et Dragon ».  
  
Néanmoins j'ai crée Jessica, Meiling, les cartes de Meiling, Oleg Soutine, Cyril et Eloïse ainsi que Rénan et Ysande. J'en suis déjà toute fière^^ lol !  
  
Jedi Cathy : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne dirais rien !!! Mais tu finiras sûrement par trouver des indices dans les épisodes.  
  
Sachez enfin que j'adoooooooooooore les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !!!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 7 :  
  
CROUCHING CARD, HIDDEN EVIL :  
  
  
  
- Silence ! Samantha avait haussé la voix pour se faire entendre des comédiens. Elle voulait que la scène soit parfaite ! En tant que metteur en scène, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Les répétitions avaient débuté depuis une semaine et on était déjà début juin. Il ne lui restait que trois semaines pour faire de la tragédie de Shakespeare son chef-d'?uvre ! Elle déposa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main et monta sur le plateau.  
  
Samantha : Cette scène est une des plus importantes de la pièce : la rencontre de Roméo et Juliette. Alors mettez-y du c?ur ! Je veux du vécu ! (elle s'agitait, mimant la scène) Il me faut un partenaire... Thomas, viens ici s'il te plaît. Tu joueras Roméo et moi Juliette. (elle se tourna vers Jessica et Cyril) Et vous deux, regardez-bien !  
  
Thomas (lisant à voix haute) : Si j'ai...  
  
Samantha : Tu dois me prendre la main voyons ! Si tu ne le fais pas, la scène n'aura plus aucun sens !  
  
Le réprimandé s'exécuta à contrec?ur et reprit son texte, avec l'entrain d'un prisonnier mené à l'échafaud :  
  
- Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.  
  
Samantha (ton enflammé de tragédienne) : Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins ;et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser.  
  
Thomas (toujours aussi enthousiaste) : Les saintes n'ont-elles pas de lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?  
  
Samantha : Oui pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.  
  
Thomas : Oh ! alors chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.  
  
Samantha (toute chose) : Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.  
  
Thomas : Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière.  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres... mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux :  
  
- Eh ben alors ? Un peu de professionnalisme, voyons.  
  
Thomas (moqueur) : Professionnalisme, tu parles ! Et puis je joue le rôle de Tybalt, moi. L'ennemi juré de Roméo et cousin de Juliette... Je suis sûr que Jess et Cyril s'en sortiront très bien tout seuls !  
  
Et il tourna les talons. Déçue d'avoir manqué une si belle occasion, Samantha regagna son siège en bougonnant. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que son assistant la dévisageait avec un vif intérêt.  
  
Alexandre : Si tu veux, je peux le remplacer...  
  
Samantha resta un instant interdite face à cette déclaration puis éclata de rire :  
  
- Tu plaisantes je suppose !  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers la scène et elle l'oublia complètement. Alexandre serra les poings et ravala sa ranc?ur. La répétition reprit.  
  
Jessica rajusta son sac sur ses épaules et laissa ses rollers glisser sur le gravier. Elle se trouvait à l'entrée du lycée, la répétition venant juste de se terminer.  
  
« Samantha prend vraiment ce projet à c?ur, songea-t-elle. Elle tient vraiment à faire du mieux possible... » Elle sourit en se remémorant sa démonstration. « Elle est vraiment... »  
  
- Jess ! Attends !  
  
La jeune fille stoppa brutalement et se retourna. Cyril, poussant son vélo à côté de lui, se dépêcha de la rejoindre.  
  
Cyril : Tu rentres seule ?  
  
Jessica : Oui. Thomas, Mathieu et Samantha devaient aller travailler au salon de thé.  
  
Cyril : Je ne savais pas que Samantha bossait là-bas.  
  
Jessica (en souriant) : C'est son premier jour. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pour obtenir le job...  
  
Cyril (lui adressant un clin d'?il complice) : Telle que je la connais, elle a dû harceler le patron jour et nuit ! (il redevint sérieux) Dans ce cas, je peux t'accompagner ?  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, soudain intimidée. Alors que les deux jeunes gens traversaient le petit pont en silence, le jeune homme appuya sa bicyclette contre la rambarde et s'arrêta, contemplant le crépuscule qui lézardait le ciel de traînées mordorées. Il se tourna vers Jessica et la dévisagea un long moment, semblant hésiter. Puis il rompit le silence :  
  
- Je... J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
  
Jessica (surprise) : Pour moi ? Mais en quel honneur ?  
  
Cyril (cherchant ses mots) : Il n'y a pas d'occasion particulière... C'est juste que... le jour de notre rencontre, je m'étais fait une réflexion, alors... enfin ouvre-le, tu verras bien.  
  
Il venait de sortir un paquet de la sacoche pendue à son engin. Jessica le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit. Cyril, qui semblait s'être ressaisi, attendait, l'?il malicieux. Le paquet contenait une paire de coudières et une de genouillères assorties aux patins de la jeune fille.  
  
Cyril (l'air faussement réprobateur) : J'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais pas. C'est plus prudent si jamais tu as un accident...  
  
Jessica comprit parfaitement l'allusion et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Jessica (moqueuse) : Merci, "Papa" !  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, son cadeau serré contre elle, et déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et récupéra son vélo. Jessica enfila son présent et ils reprirent leur chemin, baignés par le soleil couchant.  
  
De l'autre côté de la route, Alexandre serra les poings et détourna les yeux. La scène dont il venait d'être témoin n'arriverait jamais... Sa magnifique Samantha n'avait d'yeux que pour ce prétentieux de Thomas...  
  
- Un jour, je trouverai un moyen... se jura-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
  
- Je connais ce moyen, lança une voix derrière lui.  
  
Surpris, le jeune garçon se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme de haute stature qui le regardait en souriant.  
  
Alexandre (sur la défensive) :Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ?  
  
L'homme eut un petit rire et parla d'une voix rauque :  
  
- J'ai mes raisons... Mais crois-moi, si tu acceptes, tu n'auras pas à le regretter... Tous tes rêves se réaliseront... Comme cette charmante jeune fille par exemple... Et la vengeance face à ton rival... Alors, marché conclu ?  
  
L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à sceller leur accord. Alexandre baissa le regard, happé par des pensées contradictoires. Il finit par hocher faiblement la tête. Il se redressa, sur le point de poser une question, mais une lumière irradiante l'enveloppa. Il vit l'homme, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, sortir quelque chose des pans de son manteau et remuer les lèvres. Tout devint noir.  
  
Rénan croisa les bras et contempla le visage sans expression de sa victime.  
  
Rénan : Voilà qui est fait... Maintenant chasseuses, nous allons voir ce que vous pourrez faire contre ma marionnette...  
  
Son rire se mit à résonner, tandis que la nuit tombait lentement sur Tomoeda.  
  
« Une énorme pleine lune orne le ciel. Je fais face à la porte du sanctuaire. Sakura, Lionel et les quatre gardiens sont à mes côtés. Je ressens une sensation étrange, insidieuse qui me pénètre jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne veux pas ! Il faut que je l'empêche de prendre possession de moi ! Il le faut ! Tout se brouille... Ils... Ils sont sept ! Sept plus un ! »  
  
Jessica se réveilla en sursaut et se passa la main sur le visage : elle était en sueur. Elle inspira profondément l'air nocturne qui répandait sa fraîcheur par la fenêtre ouverte. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se leva pour la fermer.  
  
« J'ai peur, songea-t-elle. Mais... de quoi ? »  
  
- Oh non ! Je suis encore en retard !  
  
Sakura virevoltait à travers la chambre, sous le regard amusé de son petit gardien. Le haut de son uniforme était à moitié mis et la manche vide pendouillait le long de son corps. Armée de sa brosse à cheveux, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se coiffer. Lionel était toujours si ponctuel ! Depuis quelque temps maintenant, le jeune garçon passait la chercher tous les matins et ils faisaient ensemble le chemin jusqu'à leur école. Leur relation devenait plus sérieuse et la jeune fille en était heureuse. Cependant, ils restaient discrets, et seuls leurs amis étaient au courant. Bien sûr, son frère l'avait deviné, et elle ne comptait à présent plus les piques et autres railleries qu'il lui faisait quotidiennement subir. Elle avait pris le parti de l'ignorer.  
  
La voix de celui-ci retentit dans la maison :  
  
- J'y vais. Je suis de corvée ce matin. A ce soir !  
  
La porte claqua et Sakura se mit à la fenêtre pour le voir s'en aller. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à cet instant.  
  
- Sakura, c'est ton ami Lionel ! l'avertit la voix de son père.  
  
La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et salua Kéro, qui ne lui répondit même pas, les yeux déjà rivés sur le téléviseur et ses petites pattes vissées à la manette de jeux vidéos, apparemment décidé à battre un nouveau record sur le nouveau jeu de combat qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis elle dévala les escaliers, son sac à dos à la main. Elle vit Lionel saluer son père.  
  
Sakura (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : Bonjour Papa, bonjour Lionel !  
  
Dominique : Bonjour ma petite Sakura ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. (il lui désigna le tableau où étaient notées les activités) J'ai noté le numéro où vous pourrez me joindre lors des deux prochaines semaines.  
  
Sakura : C'est dans le cadre des fouilles qui ont été démarrées à Osaka, c'est ça ?  
  
Dominique hocha la tête et sourit à sa fille. Il s'empara ensuite du cadre qui était posé sur la commode et le couva d'un regard tendre avant de le glisser dans son sac.  
  
- Et ne vous disputez pas trop avec ton frère pendant mon absence, ajouta-t- il sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Sakura (tout sourire) : Promis Papa !  
  
Dominique sourit, répondit au salut de Lionel et sortit. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la maison alors que la voiture disparaissait au bout de l'allée. Sakura soupira. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père s'absentait plus de quelques jours... Avec Thomas qui accumulait les petits boulots, la maison était souvent vide... Heureusement qu'il y avait Kéro...  
  
- Ça ne vas pas, Sakura ? s'inquiéta Lionel.  
  
Sakura (lui prenant la main) : Si, si... C'est juste que... la maison est bien vide quand mon père est en déplacement. Le week-end surtout... Comme Thomas travaille...  
  
Lionel : Je comprends...  
  
Le jeune garçon demeura pensif quelques instants. Un petit sourire éclaira soudain son visage. Oui... Ça pourrait être une idée...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda son amie, intriguée.  
  
Lionel (redevenant neutre) : Rien... Rien d'important... Ah ! nous sommes arrivés !  
  
De la fenêtre de la classe, Nadine, Sandrine, Sonia et Yvan virent leurs deux camarades traverser la cour.  
  
Sonia : Je trouve que Sakura et Lionel forment un très joli couple !  
  
Nadine : C'est vrai.  
  
Sandrine (avec un petit rire) : Dire que quand Lionel est arrivé, ils ne s'entendaient pas ! On a du mal à y croire !  
  
Yvan (un doigt levé) : On sait depuis la nuit des temps que les extrêmes s'attirent. Regardez tous les couples mythiques : ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble ! Roméo et Juliette, Samson et Dalila, Sandrine et moi...  
  
Sandrine (le secouant comme un prunier, furieuse) : Ose répéter ça, un peu, pour voir ! ! !  
  
Nadine : Pour une fois qu'Yvan ne raconte pas une de ces histoires...  
  
Sonia : Tu l'as dit !  
  
Samantha se mit à courir. Elle venait d'apercevoir Jessica.  
  
- Jess !  
  
La jeune fille freina brusquement et se retourna à cet appel, tandis que Samantha la rejoignait.  
  
Jessica : Bonjour Samantha !  
  
Samantha (le souffle court) : Bonjour ! Tu as une petite mine, ce matin... Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Jessica leva les yeux vers les arbres qui bordaient la route puis se retourna vers sa compagne, la fixant intensément.  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Vous étiez tous là... Je me rappelle d'une énorme pleine lune... Ensuite, tout le reste est flou, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler... Pourtant, je sais que c'est important... Et quand je me réveille, il ne me reste qu'une sensation de peur intense... Et... ça me terrifie...  
  
Samantha (pensive) : Le mieux, c'est d'en parler aux autres... Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution.  
  
Jessica (esquissant un sourire) : Oui, tu dois avoir raison...  
  
Samantha : Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Allez, je veux que tu sois en forme pour la répétition d'aujourd'hui ! Si ça se trouve, je pourrais encore vous faire une démonstration ! (énorme clin d'?il)  
  
Jessica (riant) : C'est Thomas qui va être content !  
  
Samantha éclata de rire et les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur chemin.  
  
Sakura rentra chez elle assez préoccupée ce soir-là. Jessica leur avait fait part de son rêve et elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Kéro.  
  
- C'est assez étrange, admit celui-ci, ses petites pattes croisées sur sa poitrine. Ça me rappelle le jour où Anthony est arrivé à Tomoeda. Tu avais toi aussi fait un rêve étrange dont tu ne parvenais pas à te rappeler. Mais tu n'avais ressenti aucune peur, aucun malaise...  
  
Sakura : En plus, je fais de mon côté toujours le même rêve... Il n'avance pas... Moi aussi je ressens un malaise ambiant...  
  
Kéro : Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que tu ne parviennes pas à savoir ce qui se passe... Tu es pourtant plus puissante que Clow à présent...  
  
Sakura : Oui... Dommage que Papa soit absent, il aurait peut-être pu nous aider. Je sais qu'il est au courant pour Jess et les cartes de Meiling.  
  
Kéro : C'est logique. Ton père est une des réincarnations de Clow.  
  
Sakura : Mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Il ne dit rien, mais...  
  
Elle s'interrompit au son de la sonnerie de son portable.  
  
- Allô ?... Ah, c'est toi Lionel... Oui, oui, tout va bien... Si je suis libre dimanche ? Oui, pourquoi ?... Tu veux qu'on aille pique-niquer à la nouvelle bambouseraie ? Avec plaisir mais il faut que j'en parle à Thomas... D'accord... A demain alors !  
  
Elle raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Sakura (ravie) : Lionel nous invite tous à aller pique-niquer dimanche ! J'espère que Thomas sera d'accord !  
  
Kéro (les yeux brillants) : Un pique-nique ? Quelle idée merveilleuse ! J'imagine déjà toutes les bonnes choses qu'on va pouvoir manger ! ! ! J'espère qu'il y aura des gâteaux !  
  
La porte d'entrée claqua et la jeune fille se leva précipitamment en entendant la voix de son frère clamer qu'il était rentré.  
  
- Je vais lui en parler tout de suite !  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers.  
  
Jessica contempla encore quelques instants l'horizon et secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas raisonnable. Elle devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps... Elle jeta un coup d'?il au soleil couchant. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à ce sortir cette angoisse latente de la tête. Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes, laissant errer ses pensées, quand elle tomba en arrêt devant le sanctuaire tsukimine. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle franchit le porche.  
  
- Bonjour, lança une voix familière. Je peux t'aider ?  
  
Jessica eut un mouvement de surprise.  
  
Jessica : Eloïse ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
La jeune fille portait le vêtement traditionnel des miko et tenait un balai à la main.  
  
Eloïse : C'est très simple. Ma mère est chinoise mais mon père japonais. Il a passé toute sa jeunesse ici, à Tomoeda. Et il se trouve qu'il est très ami avec le grand prêtre de ce temple. Je loge donc ici, en échange d'un petit coup de main.  
  
Jessica : Je comprends mieux. Tu as de la chance de vivre ici.  
  
Eloïse : Oui, c'est l'endroit idéal pour retrouver la paix de l'âme...  
  
Jessica sursauta : la paix de l'âme ? C'est ce dont elle aurait besoin en ce moment... Mais autre chose la tracassait : Si Eloïse vivait ici, elle avait peut-être été témoin de...  
  
- C'est tellement calme ici. On se laisse vite happer par ses pensées, n'est-ce pas ? sourit cette dernière.  
  
Jessica : Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée, mais il se fait tard. Il faut que je rentre. A demain !  
  
Eloïse : A demain !  
  
Elle regarda Jessica s'éloigner, puis reprit sa besogne.  
  
A son retour, Jessica trouva un message de Sakura, l'invitant à venir pique- niquer le dimanche suivant dans une bambouseraie qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Cette invitation lui mit le c?ur en joie et la fin de semaine passa à toute vitesse. Et elle se retrouva bientôt devant chez Sakura, chargée d'un immense panier. Le temps était ensoleillé et frais. C'était la journée idéale. Elle sonna à la porte. Des pas se firent entendre et son amie lui ouvrit, tout sourire.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Jess ! Entre ! Tiffany et Lionel sont déjà là !  
  
La jeune fille pénétra dans la maison et fut aussitôt "attrapée" par Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany : Enfin te voilà ! On n'attendait plus que toi pour les essayages ! Pour ce pique-nique, je vous ai prévu des tenues ab-so-lu-ment divines !  
  
Jessica éclata de rire et suivit Tiffany jusque dans la chambre de Sakura, tandis que cette dernière secouait la tête en traînant des pieds.  
  
- C'est vraiment magnifique ici ! s'émerveilla Sakura. Merci de nous y avoir amenés Lionel ! Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que Tiffany était encore en train de la filmer.  
  
Tiffany : Tu es tellement jolie dans ce kimono ! C'en est à tomber à la renverse ! Pas vrai Lionel ?  
  
Le jeune garçon hocha doucement la tête. C'était vrai que Sakura était superbe dans ce kimono blanc orné de fleurs de cerisier.  
  
Sakura : Tiffany...  
  
Tiffany : Je suis aux anges ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai deux magnifiques modèles ! Et puis c'est un grand jour : c'est la première fois que Jess porte l'un de mes costumes ! je suis si heureuse !  
  
Elle se retourna et braqua sa caméra vers Jessica, qui portait un kimono ayant pour motifs des oiseaux bleus. Tout le monde se mit à rire puis ils décidèrent de s'installer.  
  
Sakura contempla la petite troupe : il y avait Tiffany, Jessica et Lionel mais aussi Kéro, Suppy et Samantha. Thomas et Mathieu avaient promis de les rejoindre dès que leur travail au salon de thé serait terminé.  
  
Sakura : Et toi, Samantha, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Jamais le dimanche, répondit l'énergique jeune fille. C'est pour que Gotar ne soit pas tout le temps tout seul à la maison.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les rires, dans le cadre idyllique de la bambouseraie. Jessica se sentait extraordinairement bien. L'angoisse qui la tenaillait ces derniers jours venait subitement de s'envoler.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas et Mathieu les retrouvèrent.  
  
Mathieu (joyeux) : On vous a même ramené des gâteaux !  
  
Kéro : Des gâteaux ? Youpi !  
  
Jessica se leva brusquement et tout le groupe se tut. Elle avait les yeux inondés de larmes.  
  
Sakura : Jess ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Je ressens une carte de Meiling, parvint-elle à articuler. Mais elle n'est pas seule... Il y a quelque chose d'autre...  
  
Un craquement se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent. Une silhouette apparut de derrière les bambous. Jessica retint une exclamation de surprise.  
  
Jessica : Alexandre ! Mais que...  
  
- Mon cher Thomas, railla celui-ci. Enfin nous nous trouvons... Je vais pouvoir te régler ton compte !  
  
Et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il l'envoya rouler dans l'herbe à quelques dizaines de mètres.  
  
Samantha (incrédule) : Ce n'est pas possible ! Alexandre est nul en arts martiaux !  
  
Jessica : C'est une carte de Meiling ! Il est possédé !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Alexandre, en transe, redoublait ses attaques et Thomas était submergé de coups. Mathieu se transforma aussitôt pour venir à la rescousse de son ami. Mais le jeune homme roux était survolté et même à deux contre un, ils n'arrivaient pas à le déborder.  
  
Sakura et Jessica assistaient à la bataille, ne sachant comment réagir.  
  
Jessica (à Sakura) : Si on utilise une carte d'attaque, on risque de les blesser. Alexandre n'est pas maître de son comportement...  
  
Sakura : Et une carte de protection comme Shield ne servirait à rien. Il retournerait sûrement sa fureur contre quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Jessica : Tout est de ma faute... Tu n'as pas le droit de capturer les cartes... C'est ma mission... C'est moi qui ait été choisie... Et maintenant elle s'attaque à ton frère...  
  
Le visage de Sakura s'illumina à cette remarque :  
  
- Merci Jess ! Tu viens de me donner la solution !  
  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de capturer les cartes de Meiling, mais je peux les combattre. Alors combattons le feu par le feu ! »  
  
Sakura : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, dévoile-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura, Maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordooonne ! Carte du Combat, viens en aide à mon frère !  
  
La carte se dirigea vers Thomas et se fondit dans son corps. Le combat s'intensifia. Alexandre, même s'il commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, se battait toujours avec hargne. Il avisa alors les immenses bambous qui les entouraient, et, profitant d'un bref relâchement de son adversaire, bondit. Surpris par cette brusque disparition, Thomas leva les yeux et aperçut un éclair roux au sommet d'un des bambous. Il prit à son tour son élan et partit le rejoindre.  
  
Sakura et Jessica invoquèrent leurs cartes du Vol et se mirent à hauteur des deux jeunes hommes, prêtes à intervenir. Leur duel était impressionnant. On aurait dit qu'ils volaient. Prenant appui sur les immenses tiges, ils s'élançaient et effectuaient des figures dignes d'un grand maître d'arts martiaux. Ils se déplaçaient avec une telle légèreté que les bambous ployaient à peine sous leur poids. La bataille ne semblait jamais avoir de fin. Thomas mit alors à profit un instant d'inattention d'Alexandre et joua de rapidité. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Le frère de Sakura décocha un coup de pied bien placé sur le bambou et son ennemi et celui-ci fut déséquilibré. Surpris, il tenta de se retenir mais il n'y parvint pas et entama une chute vertigineuse qui risquait fort de lui être fatale.  
  
Jessica (stoppant Sakura, qui venait de sortir une carte de sa poche) : Laisse, c'est à moi de le faire. Cartes de la Gravité et de l'Energie, par le pouvoir du Ying, délivrez votre magie !  
  
La Gravité se plaça sous Alexandre et le fit atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Quant à la carte de l'Energie, elle l'isola dans un cocon énergétique infranchissable. Jessica se posa et fit face au jeune homme qui se débattait toujours avec vigueur.  
  
Jessica (brandissant son sceptre) : Reprend la forme qui était tienne, carte de Meiling. Je te l'ordooonne !  
  
Une carte se matérialisa au bout du sceptre. LES ARTS MARTIAUX. Jessica s'apprêtait à rappeler ses autres cartes quand un phénomène inattendu se produisit. Le jeune homme, apparemment toujours en transe, poussa un cri inhumain et une autre force magique sortit de son corps. Elle n'avait pas de forme déterminée mais était d'une noirceur opaque. Jessica poussa un cri à sa vue, tandis que ses joues ruisselaient. La force se condensa alors et disparut d'un coup. La jeune fille reprit sa respiration. Toute sa terreur avait disparu. Elle rappela ses cartes une à une. Sur le sol, Alexandre avait perdu connaissance.  
  
Yué redevint Mathieu et les autres vinrent à la rencontre des jeunes gens.  
  
Tiffany (caméra au poing) : C'était tout simplement époustouflant ! Je crois bien que c'est ma meilleure vidéo ! Heureusement que ce modèle possède un zoom super-puissant ! Je n'en ai pas raté une miette !  
  
Jessica releva la tête, scrutant les bambous. Cette impression familière... Qu'était-ce ?  
  
Ysande se dissimula un peu plus et sourit. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à intervenir... Rénan devait certainement enrager... Jessica apprenait vite, décidément... Mais... serait-elle prête à temps ? Il eut un dernier regard sur les jeunes gens puis s'éclipsa.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE...  
  
  
  
Voilà, voilà. Un chapitre de plus. R/R pliz !!!  
  
Pour ceux qui se demandent : une miko est l'aide du prêtre dans les temples shintô, c'est en général une jeune fille. Vala !  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
Eo. 


	9. Le voyage de Jessica 1ere partie

Me revoilou avec 1 nouvel épisode !!! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé^^ !!! Love you all !!!  
  
Disclaimer : C'est pas que j'aime pas me répéter mais bon. Si CCS était à moi ça se saurait. Oh ! et les textes de la pièce de théâtre appartiennent à William Shakespeare, of course !^^  
  
Well, read and enjoy !  
  
EPISODE 8 :  
  
LE VOYAGE DE JESSICA (1/2)  
  
  
  
Rénan arpentait la pièce de long en large, en proie à une vive fureur. Cette dernière offensive aurait dû marcher ! Ce qu'il utilisait, même si ça n'en était qu'une parcelle, possédait un pouvoir infini... Il en était à l'origine... Il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux petites chasseuses avaient pu s'en sortir...  
  
- C'est parce que tu les sous-estimes, lâcha une voix derrière son dos.  
  
Rénan sursauta et se retourna, faisant face de toute sa stature au nouveau venu.  
  
Rénan (cassant) : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'as aucun droit ! ! !  
  
Dans l'ombre, son interlocuteur éclata de rire puis le dévisagea d'un air méprisant.  
  
- Je constate que même le pouvoir que tu possèdes ne te suffit pas à vaincre deux apprenties magiciennes ! Tu es bien loin de ton heure de gloire...  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un essai ! se défendit Rénan, prêt à bondir sur l'insolent qui lui faisait face. Cette fois, je n'échouerai pas...  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi... Le Cercle des Sorciers commence à s'impatienter... Et... ça me ferait de la peine de devoir prendre ta place...  
  
Rénan serra les poings et fit quelques pas en direction de l'ombre, prêt à frapper, mais la silhouette s'évapora avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser son geste. Il resta ainsi durant quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux vers le sol, contemplant la fresque dont il était recouvert.  
  
- Le Cercle... murmura-t-il. Je dois réussir !  
  
Lionel sursauta quand la sonnerie de la porte tinta. Etant donné l'heure matinale, il ne voyait pas très bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. La voix de Stéphanie lui parvint, étouffée par la porte de la salle de bains :  
  
- Lionel, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?  
  
Lionel : J'y vais !  
  
Il se rendit à l'entrée et ouvrit prestement la porte. pour tomber nez à nez avec le facteur.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, jeune homme, s'excusa l'homme en uniforme. J'ai un paquet en recommandé en provenance de Chine pour un certain. Lionel Li.  
  
Lionel (surpris) : C'est moi-même.  
  
Le facteur (en souriant) : Fort bien. Veuillez signer ici. Merci ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, jeune homme !  
  
Lionel regarda l'homme s'éloigner de la maison puis reporta son attention sur le volumineux paquet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Perplexe, il retourna à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?  
  
- Qui c'était ? le questionna sa cousine, en train de sécher ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'une serviette.  
  
Lionel : Seulement le facteur. Il vient de me remettre un colis en provenance de Chine. C'est ma mère qui l'a expédié.  
  
Stéphanie (légèrement déçue) : Ah. Et tu sais ce que ça contient ?  
  
Lionel la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est possible que ce soit de la plus grande importance. J'ai parlé à ma mère des cartes de Meiling. Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé quelque chose.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit le colis. et étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant le titre du volumineux ouvrage.  
  
Stéphanie (incrédule) : Tu crois que.  
  
Lionel : J'en suis absolument certain. Il va falloir en parler à Sakura et à Jessica. Cela pourrait changer bien des choses.  
  
Il ouvrit précautionneusement le livre et commença à lire. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Pierre, venant de l'entrée :  
  
- Maître Lionel ! maîtresse Stéphanie ! Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard à l'école ! Le jeune garçon s'arracha à sa lecture et se dirigea vers l'entrée, son cartable dans une main, le livre dans l'autre.  
  
- Pierre, je vous confie cet ouvrage, lança avec un sérieux presque inhabituel. Prenez-en soin, il est très précieux.  
  
Pierre lui sourit et hocha la tête :  
  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Partez sans inquiétude.  
  
Lionel adopta une marche rapide et entama mécaniquement le chemin qui le conduisait à l'école, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce livre était d'une importance capitale, il en était sûr. Une vague impression l'assaillit. C'était quelque chose de. presque familier. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien. Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa route. Il avait dû se tromper.  
  
Du coin de rue d'où il se trouvait, Rénan regarda le jeune garçon et sa cousine s'éloigner. Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Les Li avaient retrouvé le Livre. Il devait agir. et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il esquissa un sourire sournois en contemplant l'objet lumineux qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son compas magique venait de localiser une nouvelle carte de Meiling. Très bien. Cela allait lui servir. Il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il avait juste le temps s'il voulait arriver à l'heure. Il tourna les talons rapidement et se fondit dans la masse des passants.  
  
Ysande sentit la colère monter chez la personne qui lui faisait face, tandis qu'il répondait froidement à sa question.  
  
- Bien sûr que je ressens ce qui va se produire. Mais je ne peux intervenir, tu le sais. Elle doit en passer par là.  
  
- Et si jamais elle ne revenait pas ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
  
Ysande (agacé) : Mon rôle est ailleurs. J'ai été choisi. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Acquitte-toi de ta tâche, et je m'acquitterai de la mienne.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que mes pouvoirs sont très loin d'égaler les tiens. Sans toi, je ne pourrais rien.  
  
Ysande percevait l'inquiétude qui habitait son interlocutrice. Malgré tout, il maintint sur elle un regard ferme.  
  
- C'est son Destin, lui rappela-t-il. Ni toi ni moi n'avons le droit de nous en mêler. Elle doit devenir forte.  
  
Le Protecteur sentit que sa protégée cédait.  
  
- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu parviens à faire abstraction de tout sentiment.  
  
Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Ysande se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Non, il ne faisait pas abstraction de tout sentiment. C'était bien ce qui le gênait.  
  
Jessica arriva assez tôt au lycée. Après ce qui s'était produit le week-end précédent avec la carte des Arts martiaux, elle tenait à s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle trouva Alexandre en salle de musique en train de jouer du piano.  
  
Jessica (d'un ton enjoué) : Salut Alex ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta de jouer, étonné. Puis il lui répondit en souriant :  
  
- Bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce week-end est passé à la vitesse de la lumière. J'ai du mal à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait. Mais à part ça, tout va bien.  
  
Jessica poussa silencieusement un soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien, heureusement. Sakura avait en effet utilisé Erase pour effacer de la mémoire du jeune homme le terrible combat qu'il avait mené contre Thomas. Elle avait ensuite fait promettre à celui-ci de tout oublier. Thomas avait fait la grimace mais avait accepté.  
  
-Je vois que tu as fini de composer pas mal de musiques pour le spectacle, lâcha-t-elle pour relancer la conversation.  
  
Alexandre (tout fier) : Oui. J'ai pratiquement fini. Il faut dire que ça approche à grands pas.  
  
Jessica : C'est vrai. Bon, je te laisse travailler. On se retrouve ce soir pour la répétition !  
  
Elle sortit de la salle et partit rejoindre Thomas et les autres, car la cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.  
  
La matinée parut interminable à Lionel. Il bouillait de raconter à ses amis ce qui était arrivé par la poste le matin-même mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Du coup, les secondes semblaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Sakura sembla s'apercevoir de son malaise, car elle se retourna discrètement pendant le cours de mathématiques et lui lança un regard inquiet. Le jeune garçon lui répondit par un sourire encourageant. Rassurée, elle retourna suivre le cours. Quand la pause-déjeuner arriva enfin, ce fut comme une délivrance pour Lionel.  
  
- Dis-moi Sakura, est-ce que Jessica vient déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
Sakura : Pas aujourd'hui. Elle devait répéter certaines scènes pour la pièce. Mais elle doit venir à la maison après les répétitions de ce soir. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Lionel (un peu gêné) : Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler. Comme elle est la première concernée, je préfèrerai qu'elle soit là. (il prit un grande inspiration) En fait, ce matin j'ai reçu.  
  
- Eh ! Oh ! Les amis ! Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ?  
  
Sakura tourna la tête et vit Sandrine et Nadine agiter les bras dans leur direction.  
  
Sakura (toute joyeuse) : Evidemment qu'on arrive !!! (elle se tourne vers Lionel) Puisque Jess n'est pas là, tu nous expliquera tout ce soir, d'accord ?  
  
Lionel hocha la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix. le sort semblait se jouer de lui aujourd'hui. Il répondit au sourire de Sakura et la suivit à travers la cour.  
  
Jessica sortit du vestiaire avec précaution. C'était la première fois qu'elle essayait son costume de Juliette et, à dire vrai, elle était assez intimidée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Elle était seule et Cyril ne devait pas arriver avant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de se changer. Elle fit quelques pas de danse dans la longue robe de soie bleue fluide qu'elle portait. Le vêtement était agréable à porter et s'adaptait parfaitement à toutes sortes de mouvements et de positions. C'était vraiment.  
  
- Laisse-moi te dire que cette robe te convient à merveille !  
  
La jeune fille se retourna vivement et rougit en reconnaissant Cyril. Il se tenait près de la porte de la salle et la regardait, le regard malicieux.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? » se surprit à songer Jessica.  
  
Cyril : Bien, je vois que tu est prête à répéter les scènes, à ce que je vois.(Il grimpa sur le plateau) Je propose de démarrer par la scène du bal.  
  
Jessica se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise dans sa tenue. Mais ne voulant rien montrer à son partenaire, elle acquiesça.  
  
-D'accord. Allons-y.  
  
Rénan se sentait empli de confiance en pénétrant dans le vestiaire de la salle de répétitions. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait que réussir. La jeune chasseuse était seule, sans aucun de ses amis pour lui porter secours. Quant au jeune homme qui se trouvait avec elle, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il attendit en silence quelques instants, histoire de savourer ce moment. Ce moment où il était si proche de la victoire. puis, lentement, presque avec délectation, il leva son sceptre. Celui-ci se mit à luire faiblement au départ, puis de plus en plus distinctement. Il sortit la carte de Meiling qu'il avait soumis à sa volonté et la coupla.  
  
- Carte de Meiling, récita-t-il. Tu es à présent sous la protection des forces obscures ! Obéis-moi comme à ton ancienne maîtresse. Par la puissance du Yang, je te l'ordoooonne !!!  
  
Une forte lumière se dégagea de son corps et la carte fut prise dans le souffle magique. Elle disparut. Rénan tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Il lui avait fallu puiser dans sa magie pour réussir mais c'était fait. Il se retint d'éclater de rire, tant sa joie était immense. Les dés étaient jetés. Et cette apprentie chasseuse ne pourrait rien faire, cette fois !  
  
Cyril (prenant la main de Jessica) : Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.  
  
Jessica : Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins ;et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser.  
  
La jeune fille venait juste de terminer sa réplique quand elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Insidieuse, pénétrante et en fait plutôt désagréable. Elle se retint de frissonner.  
  
Son compagnon la dévisagea avec inquiétude :  
  
- Tout va bien ? Tu veux faire une pause ?  
  
- Non, non, ça va aller je t'assure, le rassura-t-elle. On continue.  
  
Elle prit quelques secondes pour se reconcentrer puis elle reprit :  
  
- Oui pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.  
  
Cyril : Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.  
  
Jessica entendit la fin de la réplique de son partenaire comme à travers une porte. La sensation qu'elle percevait était de plus en plus puissante, elle semblait vouloir la dominer. Faisant des efforts pour repousser ce qui tentait de la soumettre, elle tenta de continuer.  
  
- Les. saintes. restent. im. immobiles. tout..... en.... exau.... çant.. les... prières......  
  
Elle se tint la tête entre les mains alors que la force magique se répandait en elle. Elle ne pourrait plus lutter longtemps. Mais elle avait reconnu son auteur. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. C'était cette aura. Toujours la même. dans une ultime tentative, elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées vers Sakura, dont elle sentait la présence non loin de là.  
  
« Aide-moi !!! je t'en supplie !!!!! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa !!! » hurla son esprit.  
  
Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la puissance magique. Dans un sorte de flou, elle vit Cyril se précipiter, le visage terrifié. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais elle n'entendit rien. Son corps avait abandonné la lutte. Et bientôt son esprit succomberait. C'était comme dans son rêve. Cette sensation qui voulait prendre possession d'elle. Soudain, son esprit céda à la force et le combat fut fini. Le noir envahit doucement l'espace. Il n'existait plus rien.  
  
Rénan se trouvait déjà à quelque distance de la salle quand la jeune chasseuse abandonna la lutte. Un rire machiavélique le secoua brièvement. Enfin, il avait réussi ! La chasseuse était prisonnière, elle ne reviendrait jamais ! Il allait enfin pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ces présomptueux membres du Cercle, qui l'avaient toujours considéré comme une pièce rapportée. Maintenant qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur, ils allaient enfin l'accepter parmi eux, le considérer comme l'un de leurs pairs. Plus rien ne l'arrêterai désormais ! Sur cette pensée euphorique, il pressa le pas et retourna d'où il était venu.  
  
Sakura bavardait tranquillement avec ses amis. Yvan était justement en train de leur expliquer pourquoi les baleines étaient énormes, sous l'air amusé de Nadine et Tiffany, et celui plus que résigné de Sandrine, qui secouait tristement la tête devant un tel ramassis de sornettes.  
  
Yvan (en pleine explication) : . Et donc le tout petit poisson du départ, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa faim, ingurgita et ingurgita tout ce qu'il put ! Et au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, son corps prenait des proportions gigantesques, tellement gigantesques que, pour finir.  
  
La jeune fille n'entendit jamais la fin de l'histoire. Un cri portant une détresse telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais perçu venait littéralement d'exploser dans sa tête.  
  
« Aide-moi !!! Je t'en supplie !!!!! Sakuraaaaaaaaa !!! »  
  
Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse devant la violence du choc.  
  
Sakura : Jessica ! Non !  
  
Sonia (légèrement inquiète) : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura ? A qui tu parles ?  
  
- A personne, voyons, rassura-t-elle ses amis éberlués, tentant de trouver une excuse valable. J'étais juste. en train de. dormir debout ! Oui, c'est ça !  
  
Elle eut un petit rire qu'elle espérait convaincant.  
  
- Euh. je dois vous laisser les amis. J'ai promis à une amie de venir la voir. Tiffany, Lionel, Stéphanie. Vous m'accompagnez ?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on t'accompagne, s'empressa de la secourir Lionel. Allez, allez, on se dépêche ! Le petit groupe s'éloigna rapidement en direction de Seijo.  
  
Nadine (toujours perplexe) : Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piquée. (elle réfléchit intensément) A moins. qu'il y ait du surnaturel là-dessous ! (ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un intérêt soudain tandis qu'elle formulait cette théorie) Peut-être qu'elle est possédée par l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre et.  
  
Yvan (le doigt levé) : . cette personne lui dicte ses paroles et ses actes. C'est sûrement ça, car cette école a été le théâtre de bien des drames.  
  
- C'est bon, on a compris ! le coupa net Sandrine, exaspérée. En tout cas, j'espère que Sakura va bien.  
  
Sonia : Je l'espère aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
  
Cyril se tenait près du corps apparemment endormi de Jessica. Il lui avait improvisé un oreiller avec son manteau. Elle respirait toujours et il pouvait entendre le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Elle était donc hors de danger. Pourtant, son corps ne semblait pas répondre à ses tentatives pour la tirer du sommeil où elle était tombée si subitement.  
  
« Endormie comme Juliette par un filtre qui la ferait presque passer pour morte » songea-t-il. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et se pencha vers elle. Non, il ne devait pas. Se ressaisissant, il décida d'aller chercher du secours.  
  
Quand Sakura et ses compagnons entrèrent dans la salle de répétitions, un lourd silence y régnait. Ils étaient allés chercher Thomas, Mathieu et Samantha, et Kéro et Gotar avaient été appelés à la rescousse. L'équipe était vraiment au complet. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la scène et découvrirent, dans le même état que quand Cyril l'avait quittée.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Sakura, horrifiée. Est-ce qu'elle est.  
  
Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Thomas (posant une main sur son épaule) : Rassure-toi, elle est vivante. Regarde, elle respire.  
  
Sakura poussa un soupir soulagé et se blottit contre Lionel, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il la prit tendrement par le cou pour la rassurer à son tour.  
  
Un flash les illumina quelques secondes et Mathieu céda la place à Yué. Le gardien lunaire s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie et passa sa main au- dessus de son corps, les yeux fermés.  
  
- Il y a de la magie là-dessous, déclara-t-il, solennel. Une très grande magie.  
  
Il replongea dans son examen, se concentrant un peu plus.  
  
Yué : Cette une magie lunaire pour la plupart.  
  
Sakura (toujours blottie contre Lionel) : Oui, je ressens l'aura de Meiling. C'est donc une carte qui se trouve là-dessous. Mais comment.  
  
Yué (l'interrompant d'un geste) : Attendez, je ressens autre chose. Quelque chose d'éminemment plus puissant.  
  
Samantha : Deux forces se sont donc combinées en elle. Pour que cela soit possible, il a donc fallu une intervention humaine.  
  
Gotar : Oui. Deux forces ne se seraient jamais alliées d'elles-mêmes de cette manière.  
  
Stéphanie, qui était restée à l'écart depuis le début de la discussion, s'approcha de Jessica.  
  
- C'est quand même étrange, souffla-t-elle. Que ce soit arrivé aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura (perdue) : Comment ça, aujourd'hui ? De quoi tu parles Stéphanie ?  
  
Elle tourna son regard vers Lionel. Celui-ci soupira.  
  
- C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. à Jessica et à vous tous. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis venant de Hong-Kong, de la part de ma mère. Il contenait un livre volumineux que ma mère a retrouvé dans notre bibliothèque. Elle en a apparemment fait une traduction des passages les plus importants puis elle me l'a fait parvenir. Ce livre.  
  
Il avala sa salive, hésitant à poursuivre. Un regard de Sakura l'y encouragea.  
  
Lionel : Il s'intitule "L'équilibre Parfait : La prophétie du Ying-Yang". Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y intéresser, car il a fallu partir pour l'école.  
  
Yué : Tu veux dire que ce livre.  
  
Stéphanie : . pourrait être l'explication au combat de Jessica. L'auteur de ce livre n'est autre que Meiling Read elle-même.  
  
Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle étonnante.  
  
- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chercher le livre chez le morveux ? proposa Kéro, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Nous pourrons peut-être y trouver quelque chose, pour ramener Jessica !  
  
Thomas (secouant la tête) : Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible. Nous allons tous devoir retourner en classe. Quant à Kéro et Gotar, il ne pourraient sûrement pas porter le livre sous leur forme d'emprunt.  
  
Sakura soupira. Visiblement, la situation semblait sans issue. Yué lui tapota la tête pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.  
  
- Courage ! lui sourit-il. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution.  
  
Lentement, le petit groupe quitta la pièce. Avant de sortir, Sakura jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Cette fois, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose !  
  
La fine silhouette encapuchonnée attendit que le groupe soit hors de vue pour se faufiler à son tour dans la bâtisse où reposait Jessica. Si Ysande avait décidé de ne pas lever le petit doigt, c'était son problème après tout. Le protecteur commençait à l'agacer : il se réfugiait toujours derrière diverses excuses pour éviter d'intervenir. Ce coup-ci, il dépassait les bornes !  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'endroit où "dormait" la chasseuse. Elle la contempla quelques instants, comme craintive de troubler un sommeil si paisible. Puis, retirant la capuche de sa cape et prenant une dernière grande inspiration, elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps et commença à faire appel à la magie.  
  
Jessica ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle jeta un regard encore un peu flou autour d'elle. Bizarrement, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Il faisait si sombre ici. Elle tenta de fouiller sa mémoire, sans résultat. Elle se sentait totalement perdue.  
  
« Je dois garder mon calme », songea-t-elle, serrant le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
  
Cela ne lui servirait probablement à rien de rester ici sans bouger. Se remettant un peu difficilement sur ses jambes, elle entreprit de faire le tour de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des tonneaux rouillés étaient empilés dans un coin, des grillages occupaient tout une partie du mur et elle entendait le bruit caractéristique de goutte-à-goutte d'un robinet mal fermé. Il se dégageait un odeur de légèrement moisi et la luminosité était très réduite. Jessica frissonna devant ce décor quelque peu sinistre et assurément glauque. Elle avait tout l'air de se trouver dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Mais cette découverte ne la rassura guère. Elle ignorait toujours où elle se trouvait.  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête, découragée. Jessica n'avait réagit à aucune des formules qu'elle avait utilisé. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle n'y parviendrait pas, en tout cas, pas toute seule. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution. Cela ne plairait peut-être pas à Ysande, mais sa décision était prise. Et rien, même pas lui, ne l'en détournerait.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
MWAAAAAAA AHHHHH AHHHH !! Je suis diabolique. ^^ Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Jessica ??? Alors reviewez mes petits !!! niak niak !!!  
  
Bisous !  
  
Eo. 


	10. Le voyage de Jessica 2eme partie

Voilà la suite !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Laissez-moi une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Enjoy !!!

****

****

**EPISODE 9**** :**

**LE VOYAGE DE JESSICA (2/2)**

Sakura pénétra avec précaution dans la chambre de son père. Elle se rapprocha du lit et contempla avec inquiétude la jeune fille qui y était allongée. Dans son costume de scène, Jessica tenait parfaitement le rôle de la Juliette endormie par Frère Laurent grâce à un puissant élixir. Sauf, que tout ceci était bien réel, et que rien ne semblait à même de la sortir de son sommeil.

On toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre. Sakura sortit brusquement de ses pensées et vit son frère Thomas venir la rejoindre.

- J'ai eu Papa au téléphone, annonça-t-il. Les fouilles entreprises à Osaka ne sont pas encore terminées et il ne pense pas être de retour avant une semaine. Je lui ai expliqué la situation mais il dit qu'il ne peut rien faire pour nous aider, de là où il se trouve…

Sakura (au bord du découragement) : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Et comment allez-vous expliquer son absence du lycée ? D'autant que la pièce est dans moins de deux semaines…

Thomas : Pour ce qui est du lycée, Samantha et moi on s'en charge, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est de Jessica…

Il s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur le corps comme sans vie de leur amie. Il se rendait bien compte que sa sœur s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Qu'elle s'en voulait que sa magie soit sans effet. Mais deux forces magiques de nature différente avaient pris possession du corps de Jessica, d'après Yué. Et Sakura n'avait pas assez d'expérience…

Sakura (lui tapotant l'épaule) : Tu disais pour Jess ?

- Eh bien, sursauta-t-il, on trouvera bien une solution demain. J'ai donné rendez-vous à tout le monde ici après les cours… Quant à toi, petit monstre, tu devrais aller dormir… Il est déjà tard.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça la jeune fille, ne relevant même pas la moquerie dans le ton de son frère. Je vais y aller.

Thomas (lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux) : Bien. Ne tarde pas !

Sakura lui répondit par un petit sourire et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune fille ôta sa cape et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'âtre. Malgré l'été qui approchait, un feu vif y crépitait. La jeune fille se leva. Elle avait pris sa  décision. A présent, elle devait accomplir le rituel. Elle en avait mesuré les conséquences et elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et prononça les paroles qu'on lui avait enseignées des années auparavant. Cela lui semblait tellement loin…Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et prit une profonde inspiration. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer… 

Après quelques vaines tentatives, Jessica parvint à faire coulisser la porte du hangar. Elle se précipita dehors, espérant trouver un indice lui indiquant le lieu où elle se trouvait et ce qui lui était arrivé. L'extérieur du hangar était aussi triste et peu rassurant que l'intérieur. Le temps était à la pluie apparemment, et de gros nuages gris occupaient le ciel. Les façades des bâtiments alentour semblaient en mauvais état pour la plupart, et il régnait un silence qui n'avait rien de très rassurant. Mais bizarrement, il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement familier…  Jessica avança de quelques mètres, ayant repéré une plaque de métal noircie qui gisait non loin de là. La plaque de métal était apparemment tombée du grillage où elle était accrochée. La jeune chasseuse fit discrètement appel à la carte de la Gravité pour remettre la plaque dans le bon sens. Protégée par le sol goudronné, l'inscription était parfaitement lisible. Jessica ne put retenir un cri de surprise, qui résonna dans le silence environnant.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! se répéta-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, comme pour s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est pas possible…

Clow dévisagea sa mère avec circonspection. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme face à ce que sa protégée endurait.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude mon fils, lâcha soudain Meiling, sortant de sa méditation. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus… Jessica est devenue forte, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte… Elle y arrivera !

Clow (septique) : Mais… Si jamais elle échouait… Si elle ne parvenait pas à _la _trouver et qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir… Rénan aurait le champ libre… Et le Cercle des Sorciers avec lui… Je n'ose imaginer…

- Cela n'arrivera pas, le coupa Meiling un peu sèchement. Elle est l'Elue… Et j'ai confiance en mon jugement comme tu as eu confiance dans le tien en choisissant Sakura. 

Clow acquiesça faiblement et n'ajouta rien.

- Et puis, je crois que cette… petite _excursion _sera très profitable à Jessica, conclut la magicienne, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Jessica relut encore et encore l'inscription de la plaque pour être sûre que son esprit ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour. Mais non… l'inscription était toujours la même : _Salle des Spectacles Nadeshiko - Propriété du lycée Seijo._

Jessica ne parvenait pas à croire que ce vieux hangar désaffecté était sa salle de répétitions. Et que, par voie de conséquence, elle se trouvait à Tomoéda. Tout semblait tellement différent… Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

« Ça ne me sert à rien de rester ici à me lamenter, songea-t-elle. Le mieux est d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un que je connais… Cette ville ne peut pas être déserte, tout de même ! »

Si la ville n'était pas déserte, le lycée, lui l'était. Les pelouses étaient devenues une vaste jungle de mauvaises herbes, qui commençaient même à envahir la façade de l'établissement. Jessica frissonna à cette vue. C'était plutôt surréaliste de se retrouver dans une ville que l'on croit connaître sans le moindre point de repère… surtout quand cette ville est totalement différente du souvenir que l'on en a.

Après quelques hésitations, elle décida de se rendre à l'adresse de Sakura. En espérant trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse… enfin… elle l'espérait…

Elle promena son regard autour d'elle pour se repérer, et s'engagea dans la première rue de droite.

La matinée sembla interminable à Sakura. Elle avait hâte que les cours se terminent pour pouvoir discuter avec les autres de Jessica, en espérant trouver un moyen de la ramener. La sonnerie du déjeuner lui sembla un début de délivrance.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te miner le moral, lui conseilla Tiffany, alors que le petit groupe d'amis traversait la pelouse à la recherche d'un endroit pour se restaurer. Jessica n'aimerait sûrement pas te voir dans cet état à cause d'elle.

Sakura : Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis… Quand des forces magiques sont en action… on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à les endiguer et laissa les larmes couler librement, balayant sa frustration et son manque de sommeil. Elle sursauta quand Lionel passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais elle ne résista pas se laisser aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. 

- Tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-il. On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. J'ai pris le Livre avec moi… La solution doit être dedans…

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête.

- Tu as raison… je ne dois pas pleurer…

Elle se redressa sans se détacher de l'étreinte de Lionel et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Merci Lionel, lui sourit-elle, alors que celui-ci, visiblement gêné, regardait ses chaussures.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sakura prit conscience qu'ils étaient dans la cour de l'école, et que tous leurs amis devaient être en train de les observer. Elle s'écarta de Lionel, rouge comme une pivoine.

La voix de Tiffany la sortit de sa confusion.

Tiffany : Je suis aux anges !!! C'était si romantique !!! On se serait cru dans une scène de mangas pour filles !!! Heureusement que j'ai toujours ma caméra sur moi ! Je ne me serais jamais remise si je n'avait pas pu immortaliser un moment pareil…

Sakura se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, totalement incrédule :

- Ne me dis pas que…

-Bien sûr que si !!! triompha Tiffany, brandissant son caméscope comme une relique. Je n'en ai pas raté une miette ! Il est seulement dommage que vous ne portiez pas des costumes créés pour l'occasion… Ça aurait été tout simplement magique !!!

Sakura (ton désespéré) : Tiffany…

Stéphanie se mit alors à rire et par contagion, tout le groupe se trouva pris d'un fou rire qui ne semblait plus avoir de fin. Sakura remercia mentalement Tiffany : c'était tellement bon de rire…

Jessica avançait dans les rues, jetant de fréquents regards autour d'elle. Les rues étaient désertes, mais cela ne la rassurait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait la sensation d'être épiée. Elle pressa encore le pas, de plus en plus pressée d'arriver à destination, quelque soit ce qu'y l'y attende.

Arrivée à la dernière intersection, elle se sentit respirer un peu plus calmement… Elle y était presque…

- Où est-ce que tu vas si vite, poupée ? lâcha une voix derrière elle. Ça ne te dit pas de bavarder un peu avec nous ?

Le souffle court, Jessica se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Deux jeunes hommes, auxquels elle donnait une petite vingtaine d'années l'observaient. Ils étaient chacun vêtus d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, mais ils avaient quelque chose dans le regard qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille. Quelque chose _d'animal_… Elle maudit intérieurement sa tenue vestimentaire qui devait la faire paraître bien vulnérable et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Jessica (de sa voix la plus ferme) : Je rentre chez moi et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec vous. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Elle se détourna pour partir mais l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole se dressa devant elle.

- Allons, allons ma chère, ricana-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi… Ce serait impoli…

Son second se mit à rire, trouvant certainement la répartie de son coéquipier très drôle. Jessica tentait de garder la tête froide. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas utiliser la magie et ses chances de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens face à deux loubards prêts à tout étaient extrêmement maigres… En d'autres termes, elle était coincée…

Un coup de feu perça soudain le silence. Les deux voyous se mirent à paniquer quand ils s'aperçurent que l'impact de balle avait atterri non loin d'eux.  Ils bousculèrent Jessica et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

- C'est ça ! Dégagez ! lança une voix de femme qui parut étrangement familière à la jeune fille. Si jamais vous vous repointez dans le coin, vous aurez ptêtre pas autant de chance !

Jessica entreprit de reprendre ses esprits, à moitié allongée sur la route, là où les deux loubards l'avaient abandonnée.

Elle vit la jeune femme s'approcher sa carabine à la main et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Tout en continuant à s'approcher, la jeune femme abaissa son arme.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Vous l'avez échappé belle, vous savez. Vous avez de la chance que j'habite à côté…

Jessica se dépêcha d'épousseter sa robe et releva la tête pour remercier la jeune femme. Mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Devant elle se trouvait une belle jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle était un peu près de sa taille, avec de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux châtains. Jessica refusa d'en croire ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive son pendentif. Un pendentif en forme d'étoile…

-Sa… Sakura ???

Rénan était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, savourant sa victoire. Enfin, il avait réussi !!! Il se leva, se resservit un fond de saké et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

 Jamais la fin d'après-midi ne lui avait paru aussi agréable. Il avait mené à bien sa mission… La chasseuse était hors d'état de nuire… Le Cercle allait être content et il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre la place qui lui était due… Il n'aurait plus à jouer les larbins pour cette bande de vieux gâteux…

Le sorcier sourit. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre et ajusta son manteau sur les épaules, contemplant le symbole qui l'ornait. Trois lunes entremêlées parmi lesquelles se mouvait un serpent. Il releva les yeux vers le paysage et ricana doucement.

« On dirait bien que le serpent a fini par manger la souris. » 

Et c'était lui le serpent.

Jessica tendit sa tasse et laissa son hôtesse lui servir du thé. Elle se servit de sucre et se mit à siroter sa boisson. Sa "sauveuse" s'assit en face d'elle. Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes, le regard perçant, puis se décida à parler :

- A présent, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu sais qui je suis, car, pour ma part, je ne te connais pas.

Jessica posa sa tasse, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

Sakura La regarda avec surprise, se demandant visiblement si la jeune fille avait toute sa tête.

- Nous sommes en 2012, quelle question !

Jessica jubilait intérieurement. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste… Elle était dans le futur… Même si elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amené là… Elle décida d'adopter une tactique directe. Après tout, la Sakura qu'elle connaissait était sans cesse confrontée à la magie… Si il s'agissait bien de la même, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne la croit pas…

Jessica (d'un trait) : Si je te dis que je m'appelle Jessica Durand, que je suis française, que je suis la chasseuse des Cartes de Meiling et que je viens de l'an 2001, tu me croirais ?

Sakura sembla interloquée pendant quelques secondes, puis elle eut un sourire sans joie.

- C'est impossible, voyons, lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'une ombre de tristesse voilait son regard. J'ai bien connu une Jessica il y a une dizaine d'années mais… elle est… morte peu de temps après notre rencontre… Quelques mois, je crois… Eh ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Jessica était devenue d'une pâleur alarmante. Elle essayait d'imprimer les mots dans sa mémoire mais son sens de la logique s'y refusait. Elle ne pouvait _pas _être _morte_ ! Elle se sentait nauséeuse, sur le point de défaillir. 

« Non, se réprimanda-t-elle, je dois rester forte »

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, et força la question à franchir ses lèvres.

- Et… comment est-elle… morte ?

- Eh bien… commença Sakura, rassemblant sa mémoire, elle chassait les Cartes de Meiling. Un jour, elle a été prisonnière de son esprit pendant quelques jours… Une sorte de coma… Après son réveil, elle s'est mise à changer, on n'a jamais su pourquoi… jusqu'au jour où la magie de Meiling s'est retournée contre elle… et l'a détruite.

La voix de Sakura se cassa soudain, emportée par le chagrin.

- J'ai essayé de la sauver, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je me suis dressée contre Rénan, mais cette folie m'a coûté mes cartes… Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que ça comme souvenir de ma vie de magicienne…

Elle pointa le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou.

Jessica écoutait attentivement. Toute peur l'avait quitté. Un seule chose emportait à présent : en savoir plus.

- Et ce qui est arrivé à Tomoéda, c'est l'œuvre de ce… Rénan ?

- Oui. Après m'avoir privée de mes cartes, il a utilisé son pouvoir… Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, mais à présent tout n'est que haine ici…

La jeune femme semblait s'être un peu calmée et Jessica lui sourit avec tendresse. Malgré les épreuves, Sakura était restée elle-même…

Une sensation familière la prit soudain au dépourvu. Etait-ce possible ? Une Carte de Meiling… ici ?

- Je suis désolée Sakura, mais Anthony ne répond pas. Il a peut-être eu besoin de changer d'air. Ça lui prenait souvent de partir à l'improviste ces derniers mois…

Samantha se mordit la lèvre, réellement déçue d'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Sakura ne lui avait jamais paru aussi abattue, même lorsqu'elle avait dû faire face à Void. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi… Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il cherchaient un vain une solution pour sortir Jessica de sa léthargie. Le Livre ne s'était montré d'aucune utilité. Meiling ne s'exprimait que par phrases obscures, allusions et autres énigmes, qu'il n'avaient encore réussi à percer… Ils n'étaient pas convaincus d'ailleurs que la solution se trouvait là. 

Seul Lionel persévérait, tournant les pages du vieil ouvrage avec acharnement. Cependant ses efforts n'avaient jusqu'à présent guère porté leurs fruits.

Sakura s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant. Contemplant le plafond, elle s'adressa à Kéro, qui se pelotonnait dans son oreiller, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sakura : Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus… Cette fois, la situation est sans issue…

- Peut-être pas.

Tous se retournèrent à l'interjection de cette voix inconnue. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une frêle silhouette encapuchonnée.

Thomas (furieux) : Comment êtes-vous entré ? Je vous signale que vous êtes en infraction pour violation de domicile !

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ? Comment se fait-il que ni moi, ni mes gardiens n'ayons perçu votre présence ?

La silhouette encapuchonnée esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai utilisé quelques petites astuces… Mais je pourrais peut-être mieux vous expliquer la raison de ma venue si vous me permettiez d'entrer…

Thomas lança un regard soupçonneux à l'inconnu mais fit une moue affirmative.

- Bien…

Le visiteur pénétra dans la pièce et se débarrassa de la capuche qui masquait son visage. 

Un silence stupéfait suivit ce geste. Ce fut Yué qui retrouva le premier l'usage des mots.

- Eloïse ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite imprévue ?

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, Juge, sourit la jeune chinoise. Je suis venue ici pour vous aider. Vous aider à faire revenir l'Elue. Jessica.

- Mais toi, jeune fille, qui es-tu réellement ? demanda Kéro. Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton solennel, parce que je suis la Prêtresse de l'Ordre de Meiling.

Devant les regards interloqués de son assistance, Eloïse décida de leur fournir quelques détails :

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore parcouru tout le Livre. Et ce, malgré tous les efforts de ce jeune homme, continua-t-elle en adressant un sourire à Lionel. Meiling avait toujours eu près d'elle des suivantes, qui étaient elles aussi versées dans l'art de la magie, à un moindre degré. Des apprenties en quelque sorte… Lorsque Meiling est morte, ses suivantes ont juré de conserver son héritage et de perpétuer son enseignement à travers les siècles, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Elue… et la mise en route de la Prophétie.

Lionel (intrigué) : Mais que dit cette Prophétie ?

Eloïse : Cette question devra malheureusement attendre… Nous devons nous dépêcher ! J'ai outrepassé mes droits en décidant d'intervenir. Une Prêtresse ne doit normalement être qu'observatrice… 

Sakura : Alors allons-y !

Sakura en tête, nos amis pénétrèrent dans la chambre où reposait Jessica.

Jessica avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus le moindre doute.

- Sakura, tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure comment je savais qui tu étais…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, intriguée.

- Eh bien, continua Jessica, je t'ai reconnue grâce à ton pendentif… Le symbole du pouvoir de l'Etoile. A présent, regarde !

La jeune chasseuse détacha son propre pendentif et le tint dans le creux de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les ondes magiques qu'elle ressentait.

- Indique-moi le chemin… murmura-t-elle.

Le médaillon se mit à luire et un rai de lumière se matérialisa.

Jessica : Le temple Tsukimine… La carte se trouve au temple…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son hôtesse. Celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à réaliser.

- Alors… Tu es vraiment… Tu es réellement…

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis Jessica. Et j'ai une carte à aller récupérer.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne ! décida Sakura, empoignant sa carabine. Il est hors de question que tu te fasses encore agresser !

Jessica sourit avec gratitude à la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle retrouvait la jeune fille dynamique et dévouée qu'elle avait connue.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux compagnes quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire.

- Vous voyez ce bracelet, annonça Eloïse, se dirigeant vers le corps immobile de la jeune fille. C'est un _ikkan_, un objet qui sert de protection à toutes les Prêtresses. J'ai accompli un rituel afin que le mien appartienne désormais à Jessica…

- Mais, objecta Tiffany, cela signifie que tu n'es plus protégée !

La jeune Prêtresse eut un sourire triste.

- Cela n'a plus une grande importance… Quand on découvrira que je suis intervenue, je perdrais mon statut de Prêtresse…

Sakura (bouleversée) : Mais enfin, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça alors que tu nous as aidés !

Eloïse (très calme) : Je connaissais les conséquences de mon acte… J'ai fait mon choix… Le _bon _choix…

Il y eut un petit silence puis la jeune chinoise reprit la parole :

- Je vais attacher l'_ikkan_ au poignet de Jessica. Il a été fabriqué à partir de la magie extrème-orientale qu'utilisait Meiling. Il servira en quelque sorte de balise…

Samantha (sceptique) : De balise ?

- Oui, lui sourit Eloïse. En d'autres termes, quand Jessica réussira à capturer la carte qui agit en elle, elle reviendra.

Yué : Encore faudrait-il qu'elle la capture…

Eloïse : Pour ça, je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance…

Jessica ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était horrifiée de voir à quel point le si beau temple qu'elle connaissait avait souffert. Toute une partie de l'édifice s'était écroulée, laissant l'intérieur vulnérable à l'assaut des intempéries. Le lierre et d'autres plantes grimpantes avaient pris possession des murs, les recouvrant presque intégralement. Mais il y avait pire que cela… Le cerisier sacré, celui dont elle ressentait toujours l'aura bienfaisante, lorsqu'elle se rendait au sanctuaire… Cet arbre magnifique et paraissant pourvu d'une éternelle jeunesse… On l'avait abattu ! Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une souche, cicatrice béante au milieu de la cour… Et c'était vers cette souche que se dirigeait la fine boussole lumineuse de Jessica.

D'un pas hésitant, soutenue par les regards encourageants de Sakura, la jeune fille s'approcha de la souche. Elle tendit sa paume au-dessus, son pendentif brillant toujours au creux de sa paume, et se mit à réciter :

- Clé qui détient les pouvoirs du Ying, reviens à ta forme originelle. Moi, Jessica, par la magie qui m'a été transmise, je te l'ordooonne !

La clé s'éleva de la paume de la chasseuse, tournoya sur elle-même et devint sceptre. Jessica s'en saisit et le pointa sur ce qui restait de l'arbre sacré.

- Reprend la forme qui était tienne carte de Meiling, intima-t-elle. Je te l'ordooonne !

La carte vint se rassembler au bout du sceptre. Jessica la récupéra et découvrit sans surprise le nom qu'elle portait : LE FUTUR.

- Tu devrais la signer de ton nom, lui fit remarquer Sakura, qui s'était rapprochée et se tenait juste derrière elle. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau…

- En effet, il ne le faudrait pas… admit la jeune fille, joignant le geste à la parole.

"_Tu as capturé la carte. Tu vas pouvoir revenir à présent…_"

Jessica sursauta tandis que la voix résonnait à l'intérieur de son être. Le paysage et la jeune femme du nom de Sakura Gauthier s'effacèrent peu à peu, remplacés par la vision floue d'une chambre à coucher où des visages semblaient penchés vers elle. Jessica prit une grande goulée d'air, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

- Elle est revenue ! Elle s'est réveillée ! lâcha une voix familière.

Jessica ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Peu à peu, elle reconnut les visages autour d'elle, tous partagés entre anxiété et joie : Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Kéro, Yué, Gotar, Samantha, Thomas… Elle s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur le dernier visage, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Eloïse ? parvint-elle à articuler, la gorge encore sèche.

- Bon retour parmi nous, l'accueillit son amie, souriant avec chaleur.

Jessica lui rendit son sourire et se mit avec précaution en position assise. Son regard se posa alors sur sa main droite, dont les doigts étaient refermés sur une carte. La carte du Futur.

« Je dois modifier le futur, se jura-t-elle, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vu et appris. Pour que tout ceci n'arrive jamais. Jamais. »

A SUIVRE… 

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! alors, cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous et laissez un pti commentaire… Vous seriez des anges !!!

Eo.


	11. Larmes de Sang

**EPISODE 11**

**LARMES DE SANG**

- Tu dis que vous avez été séparés ? Mais enfin comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Thomas, incrédule. Tu es un gardien tout de même !

Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Sakura, harcelant le gardien lunaire de questions. Mathieu avait disparu et il fallait absolument le retrouver.

- J'ai été attaqué pendant mon sommeil, rétorqua Yué, tentant de garder son sang froid. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger…

Thomas (furieux) : Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais pu…

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! s'interposa Sakura, exaspérée. Je crois que le mieux est que Yué nous expose ce qu'il sait.

A contrecœur, Thomas hocha la tête. Yué poussa un soupir et prit la parole.

- J'ai déjà ressenti la magie qui m'a attaqué… Une telle puissance, une telle noirceur… C'est celle contre laquelle Jessica se bat depuis qu'elle est devenue chasseuse.

Sakura : Tu veux dire… celle qui l'a enfermée dans un profond coma ?

Yué : Exactement. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il y a autre chose…

Le gardien hésitait à continuer, lisant l'appréhension sur les visages de ses amis.

- Eh ben quoi ? explosa Kéro, n'y tenant plus.

- Je vous ai dit que Mathieu et moi avons été séparés… eh bien… il en est de même pour mes pouvoirs… Mathieu en a hérité de la moitié.

Sakura se pétrifia sous le choc. Mathieu ? Avec des pouvoirs ? Cela risquait de compliquer les choses…

Thomas, qui semblait avoir lu son esprit, voulut la rassurer :

- Connaissant Mathieu, lui sourit-il, il n'y a rien à craindre…

Mais son sourire s'estompa quand il croisa le regard glacé du Juge des cartes.

- J'ai bien peur que le Mathieu qui est dehors en ce moment n'ait plus rien à voir avec celui que nous connaissons, fit-il lugubrement remarquer.

Sakura, qui s'apprêtait à demander des précisions, préféra se taire. Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, une peur irraisonnée lui nouait les entrailles.

Rénan regardait par la fenêtre, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la porte de la pièce grincer.

- Entre donc, lança-t-il à son invité, faisant un geste ample de la main en accompagnement. Je suis content que tu sois venu me rejoindre…

Le sorcier se décida à se retourner, faisant face à un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, le regard brûlant de haine.

« Tout marche comme prévu, songea-t-il. Ma victoire est proche ! »

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de son serviteur avec une lenteur calculée. Il sortit alors une dague des pans de son manteau. La lame étincela dans la lumière crue du matin et Rénan examina pendant quelques instants le manche dans lequel était sculpté un serpent.

- Prouve-moi ta fidélité, esclave ! tonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme lui présenta sa paume sans la moindre hésitation. Rénan eut un sourire machiavélique, tandis que son couteau laissait une profonde entaille dans la main du lycéen. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, regardant avec des yeux vides le sang s'écouler de la plaie.

Rénan dévisagea son protégé avec des yeux ravis. Puis il lui tendit la dague.

- Va ! ordonna-t-il. Je compte sur toi. Tu sais quelles sont tes cibles alors rend-moi fier… Mathieu.

Jessica se regarda dans le miroir qui ornait la salle de répétitions Nadeshiko. Elle avait quitté le temple peu après son réveil, et était venue se réfugier dans ce bâtiment, qui représentait tellement de choses à présent. Lasse de voir se refléter son image, grise et immobile dans la glace, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions tourbillonner en elle, alors que les images de ses derniers mois défilaient dans sa tête.

Le poids qui avait semblé s'alléger lors de sa discussion avec Eloïse revenait peser sur ses épaules.

« Je dois me reprendre ! » se réprimanda-t-elle, décrochant le miroir pour le reposer dans les vestiaires.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qui paraissait pouvoir la calmer sur le moment : elle se mit à chanter. Timide d'abord, elle se laissa petit à petit emporter par la mélodie, déversant le trop-plein de sentiments qui l'envahissait.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

Jessica stoppa net, brusquement consciente d'un étrange malaise en elle. Sentant la sensation grandir, elle tenta de se protéger en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. La sensation se fit brûlante, et malgré son état proche de l'inconscience, elle se concentra pour en localiser la source. Elle sentait qu'elle était proche du but… Elle allait y arriver…

Malheureusement, sa concentration se brisa en même temps que le miroir qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle savait que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes… Elle savait qui tentait de la manipuler… Mais elle poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant le sol se colorer en rouge. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, ne voulant y croire. Elle pleurait. Des larmes de sang.

Succombant à sa douleur intérieure, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et perdit connaissance au milieu des morceaux de verre brisé.

Ysande survolait rapidement Tomoeda, camouflé dans une Bulle d'Invisibilité. Il posa son regard sur la forme inanimée qu'il transportait, essayant de calmer sa colère. Cette fois-ci encore, il n'était pas intervenu à temps. Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus… Il allait avoir une petite discussion…

Ses pensées se tarirent quand Ysande se rendit compte qu'il avait atteint le Temple. Il se posa avec délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas heurter la jeune fille encore évanouie. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge non loin de là, le gardien se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'utiliser un sortilège d'Apparition, s'il voulait prévenir Eloïse. Il confia Jessica aux bons soins du prêtre du Temple et disparut sans laisser de trace.

Mais Ysande n'était le seul gardien en action. Yué, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par la population, survolait Tomoeda. Ses yeux scannaient les moindres détails à la recherche d'une proie bien particulière. Il commençait à désespérer. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'il ratissait la ville sans résultat.

Quelque peu découragé, il se posa avec précaution sur le toit de la maison la plus proche. Il resta ainsi immobile, réfléchissant à la tactique à adopter. Soudain, un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait lui fit redresser la tête.. et il plongea son regard dans deux yeux remplis de haine.

Yué eut un mouvement de recul et Mathieu éclata d'un rire glacé.

- Alors Gardien, on a peur ? C'est pourtant moi que tu cherchais n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera décidément plus facile que je le croyais…

Yué (reprenant contenance) : Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une partie de moi ! Une partie que je maîtriserai !

Mathieu toisa son adversaire avec mépris, ses yeux se rétrécissant en une fente, à la manière des prédateurs sur le point d'attaquer.

- Des paroles, Gardien ! cracha-t-il. Rien que des paroles ! Maintenant, passons aux actes !

Et avant que Yué n'ait pu réagir, une boule d'énergie rouge et vibrante jaillit de ses mains. Le gardien lunaire fut heurté de plein fouet et fut projeté sur le mur de la maison mitoyenne de celle où il se trouvait. Il gémit sous le coup de la douleur et se laissa tomber au sol. A demi-conscient, il sentit qu'on le forçait à se relever tandis qu'une voix cruelle lui susurrait à l'oreille :

- C'est la fin, Gardien ! Tu va être le premier à mourir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis viendront bientôt te rejoindre…

Yué aurait aimé pouvoir riposter, mais toute sa force semblait avoir été absorbée. Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il rouvrit ses yeux et lança un regard de défi à son ennemi.

- Que je meure est sans importance, murmura-t-il. Je SAIS que tu ne gagneras pas…

- Ces mots ont été tes derniers, sourit Mathieu. Adieu !

Lâchant sa victime, le jeune homme recula, un rictus de victoire se dessinant sur son visage. Il se concentra et une nouvelle boule d'énergie se forma entre ses mains. Sa mission se déroulait vraiment pour le mieux…

- Mère ?

Meiling sortit de sa contemplation pour faire face à son fils.

Meiling : Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ?

Clow : Vous êtes sûre que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir ? (la magicienne pouvait sentir sa colère monter, malgré tous ses efforts pour la contenir) Vous disiez avoir tout sous contrôle ! Et regardez où nous en sommes ! Je refuse de perdre un de mes gardiens pour permettre la réalisation d'une prophétie stupide !!!!!! Si vous ne faites rien, je vous assure que….

Meiling le coupa brusquement.

- Quand je dis que tout est sous contrôle, je dis la vérité ! rugit-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer instantanément Clow. Cette prophétie est tout sauf stupide !

- Bien Mère, si vous le dîtes…

Bien qu'à moitié convaincu, le magicien se retourna vers le miroir pour voir l'issue du combat.

Le prêtre reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'on lui avait confié. Elle semblait agitée, comme en proie à quelque cauchemar. Il l'entendait murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient convulsivement aux draps de son lit. Il s'approcha sans bruit de l'endormie pour la recouvrir d'une couverture quand il la vit se redresser brusquement.

-YUÉ !!! NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!

Le prêtre n'osa bouger.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ??? demanda-t-il, ne sachant que faire.

Jessica tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés et vides et ne lui répondit pas. Elle se mit alors à prononcer des phrases apparemment sans aucun sens, le son de sa voix emplissant bientôt la petite chambre. Une lumière blanche et crue se mit à émaner d'elle. Le jeune prêtre dut se protéger les yeux avec sa main pour ne pas être ébloui par l'auréole lumineuse. Celle-ci demeura intense quelques instants, puis disparut, tandis que la jeune magicienne retombait mollement sur sa couche, épuisée.

Le prêtre se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais il était bien incapable d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Mathieu fixait sans le voir le paysage au-dehors. Il serra les poings avec force, faisant blanchir les jointures. Il était dans un état de frustration indescriptible. Une main se posa avec rudesse sur son épaule et la voix de Rénan s'éleva :

- Calme ta colère. C'est un gaspillage inutile d'énergie…

- Mais Maître, protesta le jeune homme. J'ai échoué dans la mission que vous m'avez confiée ! Le Gardien est…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais… Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir… Personne ne le pouvait… Même pas moi… Même pas le Cercle… Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant avec la Chasseuse… Elle a échappé à mon contrôle.

Mathieu hocha la tête sans un mot. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora la scène. Sa boule prête à faire son œuvre, le Gardien incapable de se défendre… Et soudain, cette lumière intense, surgie de nulle part… Cette lumière qui a tout envahi… Mathieu sentit un frisson le parcourir, se rappelant la morsure brûlante de l'onde de choc…

- Elle aurait pu te tuer, déclara Rénan, s'insinuant dans la réflexion de son serviteur. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait… Car tu es Mathieu. Cela nous donne un avantage certain.

Mathieu se retourna vers le sorcier et un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Oui, ils avaient l'avantage… et ils en tireraient parti.

Sakura sourit en pénétrant dans la chambre. Jessica était réveillée et semblait parfaitement bien. Elle fit signe à ses compagnons qu'ils pouvaient entrer et la pièce fut bientôt remplie.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sakura, brisant le silence.

Jessica : Bien, très bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète… Comment va Yué ?

- Comment… Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna Tiffany. Tu étais inconsciente !

Jessica eut un sourire triste et, un court instant, une ombre passa dans son regard.

- Je crois que Jessica possède certaines… habilités, répondit Eloïse à sa place. J'ai discuté avec le prêtre… Il semble que tu es joué un rôle dans le sauvetage de Yué.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, confessa Jessica. Tout est si emmêlé… Rénan a essayé de me plier à sa volonté… puis je me suis retrouvée ici… et Yué… je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Il se battait… avec Mathieu. Mais cela est impossible !

- C'est malheureusement la vérité, confirma Kéro, avec un sérieux inhabituel. Yué et Mathieu ont été séparés.

Jessica eut un mouvement de surprise mais se reprit vite.

- Et d'après Yué, continua Thomas, Mathieu possède la moitié de ses pouvoirs.

- Il a été attaqué par quelque chose de très puissant… et de très noir, termina Lionel. Nous pensons bien évidemment qu'il s'agit de ce Rénan, d'après tes dires, Jess.

- Et pour Yué ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Stéphanie. Ruby et Gotar s'occupent de lui. Il va se remettre.

- Il faut arrêter ça ! conclut Sakura. Je vais aller affronter Mathieu et le ramener à son état normal !

La jeune fille y était déterminée. Et elle tenta d'ignorer la peur qui s'insinuait en elle à la simple pensée de faire une telle chose. Mathieu représentait tellement… Si elle échouait, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais…

- C'est hors de question !

La voix de Jessica la tira de ses pensées.

Jessica : Je ne peux te laisser faire ça ! Je sais ce que Mathieu représente pour toi. Et Yué est blessé. C'es trop dangereux.

- Mais on a pas le choix, protesta Sakura. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de m'en occuper. Et, poursuivit-elle avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, rien de ce que vous direz ne changera ma décision.

Un lourd suivit cette déclaration. Eloïse regarda Jessica avec soulagement.

« Elle a enfin accepté complètement sa mission… Espérons que tout se passera bien. »

Ysande se déplaçait silencieusement dans les rues désertes de Tomoeda. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais la lune éclairait suffisamment le chemin pour qu'il ne perde pas sa protégée, qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui.

« Cette fille est une vraie tête de mule, songea-t-il. A peine remise, elle fonce dans la gueule du loup. »

Il ne put pourtant pas dissimuler un sourire. Sur bien des points, Jessica ressemblait à Meiling. L'obstination et la témérité en faisaient visiblement partie.

Le Gardien s'immobilisa, ses sens aiguisés percevant l'aura qui se rapprochait. Jessica semblait l'avoir repérée aussi, car il la sentit se tendre.

Une ombre apparut bientôt au bout de la rue, apparemment parfaitement décontractée. Ysande dut se retenir pour ne pas s'interposer entre le nouveau venu et la jeune fille vêtue de noir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas prudent. Il se força donc à rester immobile.

Sakura se réveilla brusquement, un fort pressentiment l'assaillant. Elle se leva à toute vitesse et enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle se cogna le pied sur le bord du lit dans sa précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança un Kéro encore ensommeillé en sortant de son tiroir. Tu en fais un boucan !

- Jessica est en train de faire une énorme bêtise ! rétorqua Sakura. Elle y est allée !

- Elle est allée quoi ? questionna Kéro, visiblement perdu.

- Combattre Mathieu, idiot ! Espérons qu'on n'arrivera pas trop tard ! Je vais essayer de prévenir les autres !

- Et vous pensez me laisser derrière, lâcha une voix.

- Eh bien… non enfin… tu n'es pas encore tout à fait guéri Yué, balbutia Sakura. Je ne pense pas que…

Elle n'essaya même pas de terminer sa phrase. Son gardien ne l'écouterait apparemment pas.

- C'est bon, maugréa-t-elle. Tu peux venir…

- Oui ! s'exclama Kéro. Sus au méchants !!!

Sakura soupira. Elle espérait vraiment que tout cela se terminerait bien.

Jessica esquiva une nouvelle attaque, faisant virevolter la cape que Tiffany lui avait confectionné pour les missions « spécial camouflage ». Jusque là, la Carte des Arts Martiaux lui avait été plutôt utile, mais il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution. Elle devait libérer Mathieu sans le blesser.

- Carte de l'Arbre, lança-t-elle. Emprisonne-le !

L'attaque n'atteignit même pas Mathieu, qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Chasseuse ? ricana-t-il. Tu n'es pas une si grande menace ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon Maître te craint tant.

Jessica sentait la colère la gagner. Comment osait-il ? Elle allait lui montrer…

- Carte de l'Énergie !

Cette fois passa les défenses de son adversaire et l'atteignit. Cependant, il ne semblait pas très touché.

Cette-fois-ci, Mathieu éclata d'un rire froid et Jessica sentit toute sa frustration remonter en elle. Ce petit prétentieux commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs… Et tandis que sa colère augmentait, elle perçut une sensation inconnue qui se déployait en elle, balayant tout le reste sur son passage. La raison, la stratégie, la réflexion… Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien à part la nécessité de détruire son adversaire…

Jessica s'avança de quelques mètres, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas payer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque. Et rien ne te sauvera…

S'il avait pu, Rénan aurait sauté de joie. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tellement jouissive ! La jeune Jessica avait commencé à succomber et elle allait détruire Mathieu, un de ses amis, sans même en avoir conscience ! C'était merveilleux ! Il n'allait pas tarder à réussir sa mission… Non ! Il allait même faire mieux : il allait convertir la Chasseuse aux Forces Obscures ! Meiling ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il dut réprimer un éclat de rire. Il ne tenait pas à se que sa présence soit découverte. Mais il attendait la suite avec intérêt.

Jessica exultait. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance courir dans ses veines, comme si celle-ci avait remplacé son sang. Elle laissa doucement monter sa concentration, pour vraiment profiter de cette sensation d'invincibilité. Elle pouvait voir son ennemi commencer à douter de sa forcer et la regarder avec crainte. Elle allait gagner ce combat, elle le savait…

Une boule d'énergie se forma au creux de sa paume. Jessica eut un sourire carnassier pour sa victime et lança la boule.

Mathieu fut projeté au loin, agité de tremblements, comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Avec volupté, la jeune fille, comme en transe, se prépara à lancer une autre boule d'énergie sur un Mathieu très affaibli.

Elle fut soudain attrapée par la taille et son tir fut dévié. Jessica tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Shield ! cria-t-on au-dessus de sa tête. Protège Mathieu !

Une bulle magique se matérialisa autour du jeune homme immobile. Elle sentit qu'on la retournait et son regard se retrouva face à face avec celui d'Ysande.

- Réveille-toi Jessica, lui intima-t-il, conservant son étreinte sur elle.

- Je suis parfaitement réveillée, ironisa la jeune fille. Lâchez-moi !

- C'en est trop ! explosa le gardien aux cheveux violets, la giflant avec force.

Jessica eut soudain la sensation de revenir sur terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Ysande qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Tu as un travail à terminer, Chasseuse, le coupa celui-ci, évitant la question.

Jessica sourit et se dirigea vers Mathieu, dévisageant au passage Sakura, Lionel, Kéro et Yué. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais ce fut le regard de Sakura qui la dérouta le plus : c'était un regard rempli de peur.

L'esprit totalement confus, Jessica brandit son sceptre et récita la formule de récupération des cartes. Une carte se matérialisa rapidement devant elle : LE DEDOUBLEMENT. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses…

Elle vit Mathieu se contorsionner encore une fois pour laisser sortir une force d'une noirceur opaque. Des larmes se mirent aussitôt à inonder son visage. Elle tendit la main et toucha la force. La vision de son combat avec Mathieu lui revint avec clarté tandis qu'une voix murmurait : « _Tu me rejoindras, Chasseuse. Ton voyage a déjà commencé…_ »

Jessica se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant la force magique se dissiper. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle avait failli tuer Mathieu… Elle avait failli tuer Mathieu… Et les larmes de sang n'y changeraient rien.

A SUIVRE…

Ces paroles sont tirées de _Reflection_ chanté par Christina Aguilera pour la B.O. de Mulan.


	12. Comme un souffle de Vent

**EPISODE 12 :**

**COMME UN SOUFFLE DE VENT**

Jessica regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais ses yeux étaient troublés. La vue, d'ordinaire apaisante, ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle était horrifiée parce qu'elle avait failli commettre quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait été sur le point de tuer un de ses amis ! Même si elle n'en était pas consciente sur le moment, la culpabilité venait maintenant la ronger et elle avait l'impression de se désagréger de l'intérieur.

Elle avait évité tout contact avec Sakura et ses amis depuis. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus les regarder en face. Son geste était impardonnable, et elle commençait à percevoir la vérité dans les paroles de Rénan : « _Tu me rejoindras, Chasseuse. Ton voyage a déjà commencé…_ ». Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas l'éviter… Peut-être que sa mort serait finalement la meilleure des choses à venir…

Elle détacha avec précaution le collier qui portait son pendentif et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Si elle était destinée à faire le mal, elle refusait de posséder ce pouvoir. Le cœur lourd, elle posa une dernière fois les yeux sur le bijou et sortit de la pièce.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Tomoeda, mais une lumière diffuse émanait de la maison des Li. Plongé dans le livre de son illustre ancêtre, Lionel parcourait sans relâche les pages jaunies par le temps. Il refusait de croire de l'ouvrage était inutile. Si Meiling ressemblait un tant soit peu à son fils, elle ne se serait jamais donnée la peine de l'écrire sans but précis.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Les jours précédents avaient été pénibles. Bien que Yué et Mathieu aient été réunis, une grande tension était palpable. Jessica les évitait et refusait de leur adresser la parole, quoi qu'ils fassent. Elle se sentait tellement coupable… Il savait que Sakura, malgré le choc initial, n'en voulait pas à la jeune fille. Elle avait seulement eu très peur. Le malaise semblait plus profond et il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir agir.

Avec détermination, il se replongea dans sa fastidieuse lecture.

Les ombres rouges et ocres du feu se reflétaient sur le visage de Rénan, tandis qu'il contemplait la carte qu'il venait de trouver. Son plan fonctionnait réellement à merveille. Mathieu et les autres n'avaient pas été tués mais ce n'était finalement qu'un détail. Bientôt, la chasseuse serait brisée et à sa merci, et il pourrait en faire ce que bon lui semble. Une alliée puissante sans nul doute, et crainte par le Cercle…

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Cela lui ouvrait bien des possibilités… Il pourrait se venger. Se venger et prendre leur place, les réduire à néant. Il eut un petit rire, tandis que le plan de sa victoire prenait forme. Jessica ferait une excellente compagne : jolie, intelligente, amusante… et totalement en son pouvoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte magique. Elle allait lui être fort utile. Car il était temps à présent qu'il rencontre la chasseuse… en chair et en os.

Rénan sourit à la manière d'un prédateur. La chasse pouvait commencer. Il se leva et se dirigea posément vers la salle de cérémonie. Il allait faire un peu de magie avant de se coucher.

Sakura cligna lentement des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à l'éclat du soleil qui pénétrait sa chambre. Elle se sentit rapidement revigorée à la vue de la journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait.

- Lève-toi Sakura ou tu vas encore être en retard ! déclara Kéro, moqueur.

Il voleta jusqu'à elle et lui plaça le réveil sous le nez.

- C'est pas vrai ! pesta Sakura. Je dois me dépêcher !

Dans sa précipitation, elle envoya voltiger le réveille-matin d'un revers de main, et Kéro avec.

- Tu peux pas faire attention pitchoune ? maugréa celui-ci, massant sa tête endolorie. J'ai atterrit dans le mur, moi !

- Désolée mais je suis vraiment en retard, s'excusa Sakura. Pour me faire pardonner, je ferais des pancakes pour le goûter, d'accord ? A ce soir !

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièces et dévala les escaliers, laissant un petit gardien rêveur dans son sillage.

-Des pancakes ! s'exclama Kéro en frottant le ventre avec ses pattes. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir !

Une fois entrée en classe, Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était à l'heure ! Elle salua Tiffany, Stéphanie et Lionel et prit sa place habituelle. Elle se sentait inexplicablement légère, comme si ces derniers temps avaient été particulièrement difficiles, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se retourna vers Lionel, qui lui sourit, et elle se sentit prête à affronter la journée.

- Bonjour les enfants ! les accueillit une voix bien connue.

- Bonjour M. Terada ! répondit la classe en chœur.

Au moment même où elle formulait ses mots, Sakura eut une impression étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une sensation relative à la magie… Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à s'en faire, elle n'avait pas eu l'utilité de ses cartes depuis des mois, à part pour des usages bénins. Elle avait décidément trop d'imagination…

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la leçon, mais l'impression persistait.

« Il faudra que je tire ça au clair » se promit Sakura.

Ce n'était probablement rien de très important.

Jessica enfila ses patins sans enthousiasme et s'engagea sur le chemin. Encore une journée à affronter. Une journée à tenter d'ignorer Cyril, bien que son cœur se serre. Une journée à tenter d'éviter Thomas, Mathieu et Eloïse… Une bien belle perspective.

Une impression étrange la saisit soudain et elle porta instinctivement les mains à son cou. Mais le pendentif n'était plus là… Un éclat triste traversa son regard. Elle ne le porterait plus. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Ravalant ses larmes, elle reprit la direction du lycée Seijo.

Quand elle parvint en classe, Jessica se dirigea directement vers son bureau, marmonnant un « Bonjour ». Mais celui-ci était déjà occupé.

- Excuse-moi, mais je crois que c'est ma place.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et la dévisagea.

- Tu es marrante toi ! Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle, celle qui vient d'Europe ?

- Ben…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur va arriver. Il te donnera une place. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Euh… Jessica.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Tous les élèves lui souriaient et lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Thomas et Mathieu. Ils ne semblaient pas la reconnaître non plus.

- Si tu veux tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi, lança une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Je m'appelle Eloïse.

Jessica se retourna et s'efforça d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle s'assit et chercha Cyril du regard. Il n'était pas là. Ou bien n'était-il _plus_ là ? Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée. Et s'il était parti ?

La voix du professeur lui demandant de venir se présenter la tira de sa rêverie. Elle soupira et s'exécuta, reléguant le doute au fin fond de son âme.

- Maîtresse, vous devez agir ! La situation est en train d'échapper à votre contrôle ! Reconnaissez-le !

- Je contrôle parfaitement la situation, Protecteur, répondit Meiling dans un demi-sourire. C'est vos doutes que vous laissez ici parler. Vous avez peur de la perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ysande resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, alors comment pourrait-il l'exprimer ?

- Et vous, sous-estimez Rénan, reprit-il. Vous l'avez peut-être vaincu une fois, mais il n'est pas seul. Le Cercle est avec lui.

- On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas mon frère. Il ne travaille que pour ses propres intérêts. A ses yeux, le Cercle n'est qu'un instrument. Et bien que je ne discerne pas encore son but, je peux vous assurer que j'ai encore des cartes à abattre.

Ysande s'inclina. Cette discussion ne mènerait visiblement à rien.

- Veillez sur elle, Protecteur, lâcha Meiling, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce et le miroir qui avait servi de médiateur à leur entretien. C'est votre tâche et c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Le rire retenu de Clow la fit se retourner.

- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle mon fils ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

- Pour ma part, je n'avais pas prévu que Sakura tomberait amoureuse de Lionel et non de Yué. Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'Ysande aurait ce genre de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je l'admets, soupira la Maîtresse des Cartes de Meiling. Mais finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Jessica sortit des cours complètement abasourdie. Quelque chose ne tournait visiblement pas rond. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit ces derniers mois avait été comme effacé. Il s'agissait sûrement de l'œuvre d'une Carte de Meiling, elle le sentait au fond de son cœur. Mais elle se refusait à reprendre son rôle de Chasseuse. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire ? Tout ceci était trop lourd pour elle…

Découragée, elle s'assit sur un des banc qui bordaient le Parc du Roi Pingouin, se massant les tempes pour prévenir un mal de tête imminent.

- Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?

Le cœur battant étrangement, la jeune fille leva les yeux pour contempler le détenteur de la voix grave et douce qui l'avait interpellée. L'homme portait une large cape noire, qui flottait légèrement dans la chaude bise du soir. Il était grand et semblait plutôt musclé, à moins que ce ne fut son vêtement qui lui donnât cette carrure. Des cheveux courts, très noirs encadraient un visage doux. Le nez était aquilin, les lèvres minces et bien dessinées, mais ce qui frappait le plus était ses yeux, d'un noir profond, qui semblait vous percer l'âme.

Jessica déglutit légèrement quand l'étranger s'agenouilla en face d'elle, portant son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il la fixa longuement et elle sentit qu'elle pourrait se perdre dans se regard d'ébène où pétillait l'intelligence.

- Vous allez bien ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je vais bien, articula doucement Jessica.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air, décréta l'étranger. Et il lui sourit légèrement.

Jessica se sentit fondre. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se sentait bien, comme si une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses veines.

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie si vous voulez, continua l'homme. Je m'appelle Oleg.

- Enchantée, s'entendit répondre la jeune fille. Moi c'est Jessica.

Oleg s'assit alors sur le banc, et Jessica commença à parler de tout et de rien. Elle se sentait tellement en confiance avec lui. Et ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un a qui se confier.

- Sakura ? Tu viens ?

La voix de Sandrine ramena la jeune fille sur terre. Avec un sourire, elle rattrapa le petit groupe et Lionel lui prit tendrement la main, sous le regard bienveillant de Tiffany – et de son caméscope. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre au parc, afin de profiter pleinement de la magnifique journée ensoleillée dont ils bénéficiaient. Sakura était heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ses amis.

Une fois arrivés, il s'assirent dans l'herbe, savourant les premiers signes de l'été à venir. Sonia sortit les biscuits qu'elle avait préparé et tous se mirent à discuter gaiement. Yvan ne fut pas long a monopoliser l'attention avec une de ses innombrables histoires, au grand désespoir de Sandrine, et déclencha bientôt l'hilarité générale.

Au moment de partir, le regard de Sakura se porta sur le couple qui discutait sur un des bancs longeant le parc. La jeune femme lui paraissait si familière… et si heureuse. Elle avait l'air complètement absorbée par l'homme à ses côtés. Sakura sourit et se surprit à regarder Lionel du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme détourna soudain la tête, verrouillant son regard avec celui de Sakura. Et son regard semblait si triste tout à coup…

- Sakura…

Le contact de la main de Lionel avec la sienne lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme dévisagea quelques instants la jeune femme et son compagnon, troublé.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-il. Ils me semblent familiers…

- A moi aussi, répondit Sakura. A moi aussi…

Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi.

Jessica ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa chambre et se précipita vers son lit où elle se laissa tomber mollement. Elle savait qu'un sourire béat était plaqué sur son visage mais c'était sans importance. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Oleg était un jeune homme charmant, cultivé et compréhensif. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était plutôt agréable à regarder. C'était une beauté différente de celle de Cyril. Une beauté sombre, mystérieuse… et extrêmement attirante. Et puis elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il l'avait écoutée, conseillée sans la juger. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné au moment de la quitter s'attardait encore sur sa joue…

Jessica se mit à rire. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Il avait promis de la retrouver demain au même endroit et elle trépignait déjà à cette pensée.

Puisque tout le monde l'avait oubliée, elle pouvait tout recommencer à zéro. Même Sakura ne l'avait pas reconnue. Et pour le moment, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Tout recommencer… Sa main se posa instinctivement sur le pendentif de Meiling. Peut-être pourrait-elle se racheter ? Elle observa le bijou, s'amusant des reflets que le soleil projetait dessus puis le reposa. Elle n'en avait plus l'utilité à présent.

Perché sur l'arbre devant sa fenêtre, Ysande retint un cri de frustration. Meiling avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'était pas sûr que tout finirait bien.

- Voilà, tu es arrivée.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Lionel, sourit Sakura.

- C'est normal, marmonna le jeune homme, un peu gêné. Au fait, ton père rentre bientôt à ce qu'il paraît ?

- Oui, d'ici 2-3 jours, à ce qu'il dit. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il revienne !

- Dis Sakura… Tu n'as pas des impressions étranges ces temps-ci ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ou fait des choses mais…

- Mais tu ne sais plus quand et où ? Oui, j'ai cette impression… Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé de notable dernièrement. La Chasseuse sort de moins en moins souvent, soupira la jeune fille.

Lionel la regarda tendrement et sourit :

- Déçue de ne plus faire de magie ?

- Oui, admit Sakura en rougissant. Ça me manque.

- Mais tu en fais toujours pourtant…

Sakura tourna la tête vers Lionel, étonnée. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu. Et ça faisait battre son cœur en chamade.

- Sakura, je…

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et la jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous une telle intensité. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et elle ne fit rien pour le décourager. La chaleur de sa paume éveillait une agréable sensation de bien-être. Son visage s'approcha doucement du sien et elle sentit ses jambes faiblir.

- Lionel…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Sakura perdit tout outre notion. Elle fut reconnaissante à Lionel d'avoir glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, car ses jambes ne la soutenaient déjà plus. Elle glissa timidement ses bras autour de son cou et savoura ce tendre baiser. Le premier. Et c'était plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Sakura blottit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Lionel.

- Tu es ma magie, Sakura, murmura le garçon d'une voix douce.

- Et tu es la mienne, Lionel, répondit-elle avec tendresse.

A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour rester toujours dans ses bras.

- Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, déclara Rénan en riant.

Il se contemplait dons une grande glace à pied et s'adressait ironiquement à son reflet. Les apparences pouvaient être tellement utiles… La petite chasseuse était déjà tombée sous son charme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire reporter sa clef. Il ne restait presque plus de cartes à récupérer. Et une fois que ce serait fait, la Prophétie se réaliserait et la balance pencherait en sa faveur.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux. Bientôt, il pourrait régner sur la magie au nez et à la barbe de ces crétins du Cercle et de sa sœur. Grâce à elle. L'Élue.

Ysande supportait assez mal la situation. Sous sa forme d'emprunt, il devait faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir d'elle. Il avait cru cela facile, après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir prétendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre et cela le rendait nerveux. Il avait la désagréable impression que plus le temps passait, plus la situation empirait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et si jamais il se dévoilait à elle maintenant tout pouvait être compromis. Il était en plus privé du soutien d'Eloïse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Espérons que tout cela n'est que momentané » songea-t-il.

Mais il savait bien que pour que la situation évolue, il fallait que Jessica reprenne du service, et elle ne semblait pas prête à le faire.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution. Je dois agir ce soir. »

- Papa ! s'écria Sakura, se précipitant à la rencontre de Dominique. Tu es rentré !

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit gaiement Dominique, déposant ses affaires dans le vestibule. Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ?

- Oui, je…

Elle fut interrompue par Thomas, qui répondit d'un air malicieux :

- Le petit monstre a juste mis la maison sans dessus-dessous mais rien d'inhabituel.

- Thomas !!!!! grrrrr !!!

Dominique sourit avec satisfaction. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

- Bon retour M. Gauthier ! renchérit Mathieu, passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Mathieu ! Je suppose que tu dînes ici. Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim !

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance de retrouvailles. Dominique parla de ses fouilles à Osaka et il questionna ses enfants sur leurs occupations pendant son absence.

- Et comment va votre amie Jessica ?

- Qui ça ? demandèrent Sakura, Mathieu et Thomas à l'unisson.

- La jeune française qui est dans ta classe, voyons Thomas. L'autre chasseuse de cartes. Vous avez réussi à la réveiller ?

Devant les mines perplexes des adolescents, Dominique fronça les sourcils :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je peux peut-être vous expliquer, lança une autre voix. Je suis Ysande, le Protecteur de Jessica. Je doute que vous vous souveniez de moi… Néanmoins, sachez que c'est parfaitement normal. Tout ceci est l'œuvre d'une Carte de Meiling, très puissante et très particulière. Très dangereuse aussi lorsqu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains…

Jessica attendait comme tous les soirs sur le banc habituel. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme et attentait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Oleg. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait avant de le connaître. Elle se sentait inexplicablement reliée à lui, elle avait besoin de lui. C'était la seule chose qui lui semblait cohérente dans tout ce qu'elle traversait. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours elle s'en rendait bien compte. Et elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui. Mais c'est ce qui était excitant. Le mystère…

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il lui sourit et elle répondit. Plus rien d'autre n'importait. Comme chaque jour, leurs échanges devenaient plus profonds, plus intimes. Jamais Jessica n'avait fait confiance à ce point à quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas peur. Sa confiance se miroitait dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

Elle tendit timidement la main et effleura sa joue. Oleg sourit avec douceur et lui rendit son geste. Jessica ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux des siens et, répondant à une impulsion, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras l'entourèrent et la serrèrent avec force tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Elle sut alors qu'elle était sienne, qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. L'image de Cyril flotta quelques secondes devant elle, puis disparut comme le souffle du vent qui caressait sa peau, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de passion.

Ysande se tenait stoïque sur un des arbres du Parc de L'Empereur Pingouin. Il avait vu juste. Elle était là, enlacée avec lui, comme si rien d'autre au monde n'importait. Son cœur devint lourd dans sa poitrine lorsque l'homme tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots « Tu as perdu » tandis qu'il berçait la jeune femme contre lui. Et pour la première fois, Ysande sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Lui, le Protecteur avait échoué. Il l'avait perdue. Mais il ferait tout pour la ramener, il le jurait. Et sans se préoccuper d'essuyer les larmes, il quitta les lieux, la rage au cœur.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
